Of Gods and Dragons
by Circean13
Summary: Loki has been brought back to Asgard. Following time in imprisonment, Loki is moved one day and disaster strikes. Will Thor succeed with helping Loki mend broken relationships and can they survive the tide of darkness and blood threatening to engulf Asgard once more? M for gore and possible side themes
1. Awakening

**_Author's Notes: Hello! It has been awhile I know! Well here is a new story for everyone to enjoy! :) I will tell you right now, the entire story is complete and I will be trying to get chapters up at least once a week! Please tell me if you enjoy this (or I guess if you don't, just no flaming, geez) I really love this pairing and must say it has been a joy to write this. I am even working on a sequel to this story based off the 2nd Thor movie. This story was written and finished just as Dark World came out and I am working the details for the sequel. Enjoy this though!_**

**_Disclaimer: Thor and Loki belongs to Marvel. The song is "New Divide" by Linkin Park._**

* * *

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
__I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
__Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
__And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

**Chapter 1- Awakening**

Screams echoed all around, pounding into Loki's ears. His vision swam in a sea of darkness. What had happened? A sharp pain lanced through his chest and he took in a sharp breath. Something had certainly happened. …Where was he?

"Loki!?"

Who was that…?

"Brother!"

Thor…

"Brother, are you hurt!?"

Yes… he was. He thought so…

"Loki, open your eyes!"

The darkness was beginning to fade. Loki flinched at the light that dazzled his eyes. He tried to raise an arm to shield his face, but found it wouldn't cooperate. The feeling wasn't quite back yet. He'd have to wait. _Damn the cursed light…_

"Brother!"

Loki's eyes focused enough to make out his larger brother kneeling over him.

"Thor?" his voice came out in a feeble whisper. What had happened? Why did he sound so weak, so small… so fragile?

"Loki…" there was relief in Thor's voice, "Are you hurt?"

"What happened?" Loki pushed the words past his teeth despite the pain in his chest. It was starting to dull. Maybe it was just a couple of ribs and not moving would help?

"We were attacked brother," Thor answered after a brief pause.

"By what?" Loki tried moving his hand again. This time it responded. He slowly lifted it and touched his face. There was something strange about how his mouth moved, but he couldn't figure it out.

"A great beast," Thor replied. Loki watched his brother stand, "It came from the sky. A great scaled behemoth with talons as big as any Asgardian… with large wings and spiked tail… and lightning."

Loki's hand dropped away from his face as he took in the devastation around them. Sections of the city lay in ruins; buildings were torn apart and some fires still burned within their abodes. It reminded him of the streets of New York after trying to take over Midgard. But this was Asgard… nothing like that could do this much damage… at least, nothing the warriors couldn't handle easily.

Then suddenly, it all came back to him. He remembered.

* * *

Thor had come to the room where they were keeping him locked up. He had been taken outside. Loki hadn't been sure what was going on that day. They were probably just moving him. It happened from time to time, and they never really told him when they would do it. If guards showed up at his cell and told him he was being relocated, then he had to cooperate.

It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway. He enjoyed his little trips outside. He always enjoyed feeling the wind on his face. Sometimes he'd even be lucky enough to smell the forest on the edge of the city if the breeze was just right. He really missed the days when he was able to go there and hide out from the world, from his brother, from the constant looming shadow he was always in, from all the lies…

So his brother had come to his cell earlier. It was rare to see Thor personally escort him to a new location. His brother had _better_ things to do than babysit a prisoner of Asgard. He was basically _king_ after all.

Thor and some guards had shackled him and his mouth was sealed with the silly device that S.H.I.E.L.D. had given them. It was supposed to prevent him from talking, but Loki was sure he could find a way around it if he really wanted to. But it was at these times of being moved when he wanted to speak the least. Why bother? He would have been ignored.

Luckily, today had been one of those rare days they had decided to take him outside for the move. The sun had hit his face with bright and warming rays. It had been a beautiful day in Asgard. Not a cloud was in the sky and the heat was pleasant.

Then the shadow had come.

It blotted out the sun he had been enjoying as the group briskly walked along the walls of the citadel. A terrible roar had filled the sky, deafening Loki's ears as Thor turned around in front of him and looked up.

Buildings had crumbled as a massive behemoth landed among the buildings in the distance. Its golden scales had glittered like blazing fire in the early afternoon sun. It towered above the streets as the people fled from the terrifying sight. Large pronged horns jutted from its enormous head as its serpentine neck flowed down into rippling scales and muscle.

_Dreki._

A dragon of old. In Asgard. Loki wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been standing there himself.

By the time he had turned to see Thor's reaction, his brother was already shouting orders and twirling his hammer in a wide arc. His brother couldn't have been serious about challenging the monster.

But he was. It _was_ Thor after all…

Thor shot into the air just as the dragon turned toward the citadel. Loki's eyes widened as the dragon's sight landed on him. The electric blue, slitted eyes tore through his body like he was being hit by one of Thor's bolts. It was a deadly stare that chilled him to the very bone.

Lightning split the air as Thor dropped in from above with a war cry. Sparks sizzled along the golden scales making them almost blindingly bright. The dragon's attention shifted to Thor in that split moment.

Energy pulsed along the monster's neck scales, much like the Destroyer's magical scaly appearance, and it blasted Thor away like a ragdoll. Lightning crackled through the air from its open mouth as Thor flew backward somewhere into the city. The guards scattered around Loki as they went off to try and contain the situation. It seemed this attack outranked babysitting him, though a couple stayed to make sure he was secured.

Thunder rumbled in the sky as clouds began to gather. Loki removed the cover on his mouth and crouched on the wall. He watched the behemoth in amazement as it took another blunt force of lightning across its body. Was the lightning even hurting it?

As the creature turned to face Thor again, Loki noticed its barbed tail. One of the tips was broken. Obviously it could be damaged, but Thor's lightning wasn't the answer.

An explosion ripped through the city as the creature pulsed another blast into the streets. Loki's attention immediately went back to the battle. Thor was now nowhere in sight.

Maybe it wasn't so wise to stay on the wall. Maybe it would attack the citadel next. Loki was in the direct line of fire if that's what it decided. Of all the days for Odin to be gone, it had to be this one. Surely he would know what to do, he always did. The thought dripped with laced venom as Loki stood. Of course, leave everything for Thor to take care of while his father was away in another world on diplomacies. Thor knew how to handle _everything_. He was the _good _and_ righteous_ son.

As the thought circulated through his head, Loki's breath caught. The dragon was staring at _him_ again. It was too late to escape.

Loki ducked to the right in time to get out of the path of another blast. Static crackled around his head as the wall burned away like wax. He ran as the stone cracked beneath his feet. _Why_ was it targeting _him_? He hadn't done anything to anger it!

He was just reaching the stairs when another golden energy pulse ripped through the wall horizontally below him. The whole structure pitched forward and Loki slipped as he tried to grab onto anything in reach.

His hand brushed by a jutting piece of stone but he wasn't quick enough. His body flew right by the precarious outcropping. He pictured his body plummeting into the rubble, being buried in it, suffocating… He was yanked out of the image as his body jolted to a stop. Loki hissed from the jarring pain. He craned his neck up to see what had stopped his fall. The chains around his wrists had caught the rock just right. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing or ill fortune.

A low rumble filled the air. Loki's heart skipped a beat, and he scrambled to find some sort of foothold behind him. His boot scraped against the rock behind him, just barely out of reach. He was a sitting duck here if he couldn't find a way down.

More of the wall crumbled into the courtyard ahead of him as the giant behemoth smashed through it. The citadel guards were sent flying as they ran to meet the attacking creature. It was pure chaos and, for once, Loki found himself terrified instead of relishing it.

"Loki!"

Thor's voice snapped him out of the foggy daze he was in. He craned his neck upward again and found his brother standing on the crumbling edge of the remaining wall. Thor glanced up as the dragon turned its attention back their way.

With a sharp shout, Thor brought his hammer down on the chain holding Loki up. It snapped and Loki dropped to the rubble below. He quickly staggered to his feet as Thor shouted down to him, "Loki get out of here!"

Like he needed to be told once. Loki scrambled through the debris holding his shoulder. Thor was more than welcomed to take this fight. As his feet hit the untouched grass, the ground shook. Loki glanced back to see the dragon looming over the destruction it had wrought… and his brother, near the creature's head, lunging at it. Was Thor really challenging it head on when it hadn't worked the last time!? He could be so daft at times!

Loki turned his head away and continued to run. But he was brought to a blinding halt as a hammer slammed into his gut. Loki hit the ground coughing, unable to draw air into his lungs for a few seconds as his body recovered from the cheap shot.

The Warriors Three stood over him. _Oh wonderful… the one time they're finally trying to be useful._ Loki glared up at them. Of all the things they should have been concerned about at that moment, it shouldn't have been him escaping.

"You stay right there," Fandral quipped as the Three stepped around him.

_Yea… they can just go get killed over there or something._ Loki didn't move until they were a good distance away. He rolled onto his side and coughed. Honestly, what did they expect to do if Thor wasn't able to do anything?

As if to answer his question, the Three were sent flying overhead within seconds of joining the fray. That proved his point well enough… but that left the monster out of toys to play with…

Loki started to get up, but stumbled to his knees again as a shadow covered him. He slowly looked up to find the massive behemoth towering over him. Loki raised his hands in a nonthreatening way. Maybe if he didn't attack it like all the other idiots…

A low rumble rolled though the creature's throat. Deep, gravelly words rippled through the air, but Loki had no idea what they meant. Did it want something? What could he even offer? Loki watched the creature closely and slowly rose to his feet. The strange language continued to echo around him.

He wasn't sure what to do, but the destruction seemed to have stopped for the moment. Loki opened his mouth to say something. Could it even understand him?

With a thundering roar, lightning streaked down from the sky. Loki staggered backward as it engulfed the giant creature. _The idiot!_ Thor was just going to piss it off more.

Thor landed nearby as the dragon wreathed beneath the electrical blanket. "Brother," he stated, "Come with me."

Loki's eyes narrowed. Why? So he could be locked up again? Never see the light of day unless he was being babysat like a naughty child? Go with him so he could continue forever living in Thor's damnable shadow?

Thor took a step toward him and offered a hand. Was that concern on his face? How could he still feel anything other than hatred toward him, Loki, his lying and betraying brother?

"Please," Thor said, "Before it can move again."

Never turn your back on an enemy. It was the first rule both Loki and Thor had learned as children. Growing up in times of war, they had to learn quickly or die. And here was Thor, with his back turned to the creature he thought he had pinned down. The creature that was now rising as the lightning curved and warped toward its mouth. The lightning that was gathering between its human sized teeth. The pulse of intense blue climbing the scales of its enormous throat.

Loki had never acted selflessly before, not for anyone. But what was the point to life if he was only going to be put back in a cage? It would be the same as being in the shadow he grew up in. Never being able to surpass his brother in strength. Never being recognized for his quicker wit and intelligence.

_To oblivion with it all._

Loki took a step toward his brother. A smile lit Thor's face, but Loki didn't take his offered hand. Instead, he seized Thor by the front of his armor. With a wheezing breath, Loki threw Thor with all his strength, out of the path of the dragon's rage.

He remembered the blinding light and then…

* * *

Nothing but darkness.

There hadn't been any pain. No horrifying last seconds of his skin burning or feeling his bones melt or his body turning to ash.

Just… nothing?

And then he had woken up in the crumbling street, with Thor shouting his name. Here he was now. Alive. _Alive?_

It made no sense. He had clearly seen that magical energy coming straight for him… the same energy that had decimated the stone walls and streets of Asgard.

Thor took Loki's arm and pulled him to his feet. Loki couldn't help but let out a strangled noise in his throat. His shoulders and chest still hurt from their abuse from before. Loki leaned against Thor for some support as he caught his breath.

"Are you all right?" Thor said worriedly as he kept an arm around Loki's lower back.

"I am _fine_," Loki hissed through gritted teeth. He would never admit to being hurt. Not to Thor. Not to anyone.

"Brother…" Thor's voice thickened with emotion, "You… why did you…?"

"Take me back to my _cage_," Loki murmured venomously. He had more important things to worry about than silly sentimental emotions. He was hurting and wanted to be left alone to mend his own injuries. And to forget what had happened.

"Thor!" a crisp, commanding voice reached them. Loki stiffened at the sound. Sif was running over to them. "Are you all right?" she asked, stopping within a few feet of his brother. Sif was always trying to cozy up to Thor. Why wouldn't she do it now?

"Sif, give orders to search for survivors and help with the wounded. We need these streets cleared if that thing comes back," Thor ordered.

"Already done," Sif replied, placing a closed fist over her heart.

"Good…" Thor trailed off for a moment before moving. He forced Loki toward Sif with a gentle nudge, "Take Loki. Put him where he will be safe."

Sif's warm expression hardened to frozen daggers. _How cute. Her cheery boot-licking routine dampened by my "safety" concern._ Thor truly had a way with his words and was completely blind to her attempts at gaining more status in his eyes.

Loki wasn't sure if he should feel smug in that moment or be annoyed that Sif was the one taking him back. She was always cold as ice when "handling" him, and also his least favorite warden. At least the idiot Warriors Three didn't try to converse with him when he didn't want it. Sif would try to get him to speak. Then she would twist anything he said and report back to Thor with something far worse than his original meaning. How a "be quiet" could turn into a whole tirade of insults was rather impressive. She possibly had a more treacherous mind than Loki.

"Yes," Sif responded simply.

This was going to be a fun trip back to his prison.


	2. Curse

**_Author's Notes: Getting the first 3 chapters up tonight so people can get a good idea of what is going on in this. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: 1st chapter._**

* * *

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
__Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
__Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
__Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

**Chapter 2- Curse**

Loki let out a silent sigh of relief when the door closed behind him. It had been a tense walk back and Sif had been less than accommodating for his pains. It wasn't his fault that Thor never saw her as more than anything but a friend. It did make him feel smug though, knowing that Thor may actually still take his word over hers if it came down to it. Was he really still so blinded by his "brotherly love"?

Loki was pretty sure that Thor would kill him if he betrayed him again. Oh well. He wasn't planning on doing anything any time soon… he mainly wanted to figure out just what the heck had happened.

The dull ache in his chest brought Loki's thoughts around to his current situation. It would be unlikely that any sort of healer would be sent down to him in the near future. He had made it back walking on his own two feet. He didn't need one.

Loki paced across the room slowly as he undid the buttons of his long leather jacket. His chest felt tight and loosening up his clothing would probably help.

He glanced out the glass wall. There was only one guard on duty. Things must have been more of a mess outside than he assumed. There were _always_ three people at any given time in this part of the dungeon. This would have been a perfect time to plot an escape.

But his cursed chest hurt.

Loki slipped the jacket off and tossed it on the narrow bed. Something caught his eye in the small mirror across the brightly lit room. He turned toward it and hesitated. The person staring back at him… was not him.

He glanced out the glass screen before slowly approaching the mirror. He turned his face to the side and watched the reflection do the same. It was him. His eyes were the same. But… his nose was more slender. He touched his lips. The skin appeared more subtle… maybe even plumper than before?

A growing unease filled him. What was going on? An illusion? He would have noticed it right away. They were one of his specialties; there was no way that type of magic would have slipped by his senses unnoticed.

What then? He looked more feminine! This had to be some sort of cruel trickery from Sif or someone. Maybe they had gotten an enchantment by him. It wasn't impossible, but highly unlikely.

Loki glanced down. His hands came up to his chest as another sharp pain caused him to cough. Despite the layers of clothing he had on, there was no denying it. The soft flesh under his hands sent a bolt of panic through him.

This wasn't an illusion. This was very real, and very physical. Sure, one could turn into animals like birds and dogs for a short period of time, but he had rarely crossed the line of gender swapping. Yes, he had used illusions to _appear_ like one before, but to actually manipulate his _physical_ body completely was beyond his rationale!

He backed away from the mirror; her reflection copying how confused and horrified he felt. He couldn't be… _no_.

Loki cast another glance at the guard to make sure he wasn't being watched. He turned his back to the mirror and the disturbing sight it held. With both hands in front of him, Loki tried to muster his power into making himself look like something, _anything_ than what he had seen.

An ethereal image of himself appeared in front of Loki. The illusion should have been more solid. Why couldn't he pull enough magic into it to make it fully believable? Was this transformation affecting his magic abilities too?!

Loki tried harder to make the image solidify. His hands shook under the effort, and after a minute he let it go. The image dissolved in front of him, almost a reflection of his jumbled thoughts. He had to be cursed! And if he couldn't stop it now, he needed someone right away that could!

_…What if it became permanent?_

Loki abhorred the very thought. He couldn't be weak… a sniveling, fragile creature that only tried to seduce men and…

Okay, not _all_ women were like that, but the idea of becoming one still disgusted him. He wouldn't become a revolting wench like Jane, Thor's current interest on Midgard. What Thor saw in her miserable stupidity was beyond him…

_Thor._

He needed to talk to Thor. Maybe he could convince his brother to speak with the All-Father. Odin would surely know how to stop this curse! He may have been away in another realm, but if Thor petitioned to have him come back, he had to! And if he did not return for Loki, at least the dragon attack should have their father hurrying back.

Loki snatched his jacket off the bed and draped it across his shoulders. He walked briskly up to the glass and eyed the guard. The man seemed agitated and wasn't paying attention to him. He must have been worrying about all the problems outside.

Loki raised a hand to the level of his eyes. He watched the now slender fingers curl and tap the barrier sharply. The guard jumped and quickly turned in his direction. Sometimes, when he was bored, he would aggravate the guards with stares and mischievous smiles, but this wasn't one of those times. His face remained stone cold as he waited for the man to approach.

The guard hesitated. He obviously wasn't sure if he was allowed to approach or not. Loki tapped the magic barrier again feeling his irritation rise. _Come over here or so help me gods…_

The man crossed the outer room and came up to the barrier.

"I demand to speak with Thor," Loki stated as loudly and as articulately as possible. He knew the glass-like barrier was thick and enchanted. All the magic was supposed to keep the glass as hard as stone but more importantly it was supposed to keep his voice from reaching the other room. He had a knack for deception after all, right?

The guard gave him an odd look. Obviously he hadn't been heard correctly or not even at all. Typical.

"Thor," he said louder.

The guard's mouth moved in a questioning reply, but Loki couldn't hear it.

"THOR," he shouted as calmly as he could despite the frustrated anger rising within him.

The man seemed to understand that one. The guard nodded slowly and stepped away uncertainly. Loki rolled his eyes as the man continued to mill around. Did this idiot think that he was joking or something?

Finally, after another long moment the guard disappeared out the door. Loki shook his head and crossed back over to his bed. His brother really needed to reconsider some of the choices of his honor guard.

Loki sat and waited. He didn't know how long he waited. Time was a strange mistress in the tiny room he had decided to call his current home: The Cage. Thor might have still been out on the streets helping with the cleanup from the attack. Or maybe he was stuffing his face at dinner while others did the job for him. Either one wouldn't have surprised Loki.

After a long, long time sitting under the bright lights of his prison, someone finally came through the door.

Loki's face fell into a venomous glare. Sif was briskly walking over followed by Volstagg. This wasn't what he had wanted at all, and of course, Sif was going to stand in his way of getting any sort of communication to his brother until she was certain it wasn't for manipulative purposes. She was another senseless harlot he refused to become.

He remained motionless on the bed as the door was tediously unlocked. It took a deep breath to smooth any emotion away from his face. All right, if this was going to be a game, he would damn well win it.

Sif's heels clicked on the white floor as she entered. Volstagg lingered in the doorway behind her. "What is it you want?" Sif demanded as she crossed her arms.

"I wish to speak with my brother, Thor," Loki replied simply without looking up from the floor.

"What for?" she asked. Oh, she was burning for a reason to hit him. Loki knew that tone well enough.

"That is none of your concern," he responded. It _wasn't_ her concern, so she could kindly step aside and not make an ass of herself.

"Permission denied," Sif retorted.

A faint smile crossed Loki's face, "I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Permission denied."

This was adorable. "Well…" Loki breathed, "Who are you to deny me what I wish? A shield maiden of the realm? That's hardly a position to be giving such ord—"

"You are in no position yourself to berate my authority," Sif cut him off.

Loki looked straight at her, "Oh? It seems that I am. Thor hardly listened to you earlier when it came to picking between us."

Sif's eyes narrowed. That had hit a nerve.

She turned away and briskly made her way to the door. Without looking over her shoulder she replied, "Permission denied Loki. Maybe you should have considered everything before you turned your back on him and ended up here."

"Sif…" Volstagg did not look amused.

"Bring him his rations and nothing else," Sif's voice was strained with contained rage as she gave the order to Volstagg.

"And for everything I've done he still holds me dear enough to keep me around. It must really burn you inside to know that I'm still closer than you could ever be," Loki replied before they could say more and change the topic.

The door was quickly slammed and sealed. _My my… I didn't even say that much._ Loki sighed as the two departed through the outer door. It was fun to toss Sif's emotions into a raging sea but now he needed to figure out another way to get to Thor.

He remained where he was. Loki's chest still hurt and the pain was slowly starting to spread into his gut. There was no point in moving around because when he did, it only made the pangs worse. There had to be a way to stop the magic. It could be reversed and he'd go on living in this cage _as a man_ until he was either forgotten or decided to escape.

…Would either scenario even be worse than the other? Being either gender wouldn't help him at all…

Movement outside the glass caught his eye. Volstagg was coming back with a tray. Had he really sat that long already?

Loki straightened up a little as the burly warrior meticulously unsealed the door. Volstagg deftly balanced the tray as he swung through the entrance and kicked the door closed. Loki watched the solid piece of glass swing almost shut. It was virtually taunting him with how it stood there, barely ajar.

Volstagg set the tray of food on the little table near Loki's bed. When the warrior turned to leave, Loki decided this might be his next and only chance.

"I demand to see my brother," he stated clearly.

Volstagg paused near the door before turning back to him, "Loki… he is busy with what happened today…"

Loki stared at the warrior, looking him up and down. Volstagg had one little weakness that was sure to get his message across.

"I refuse sustenance until I speak with Thor," he responded.

"Loki you can't be serious…" Volstagg started to reply, but he stopped. The warrior regarded him with a confused expression. He was at a complete loss as what to do. Loki could tell. Volstagg, of all people, could not stand food being wasted. The man was practically an endless pit that could never be filled when he was at the banquet table. It was rather sad seeing such a warrior reduced to such agitation at the mention of wasted food.

But it was delightful at the same time…

Volstagg stammered under his breath as Loki continued to hold his stern exterior. He certainly wasn't feeling well from the inside, but he would never let that show. Not to this fool.

The warrior turned away with a mutter and exited the room. The door was shut and sealed again, but this time Loki felt some sort of victory had been won. Volstagg hadn't denied or confirmed what he was going to do, and that usually meant Loki would get his way.

_Finally, something that goes right…_

* * *

Thor had just sat down from his exhausting day. There was still so much to do outside in the city. So many buildings that needed to be searched, so many people to find shelters for, and so much destruction that needed cleaning up…

He was tired and really didn't think he could lift another finger. It had taken both Hogun and Fandral to convince him to take a breather. They had assured him over and over that things would get done without him there, but Thor still felt anxious. Why wouldn't he? His father was away on a diplomatic meeting in another realm, and this had been his first real chance at proving he was capable of taking care of Asgard on his own. Things had certainly not gone as planned…

Thor's thoughts drifted to the enormous dragon that had caused all the mayhem. Why had it come? Was it because Odin was away and it wanted some sort of revenge? Why had it departed so suddenly after nearly incinerating Loki in its path?

Loki…

Why had _Loki _thrown him out of the way? He should have known that attack would kill him. He wasn't a fool when it came to magic and creatures that wielded it. But then… why hadn't the dragon's magic killed him?

Thor's thoughts took a dark turn before he could stop them. What if the dragon was trying to help Loki? Maybe it was some sort of ruse that involved him escaping or trying to take over Asgard again.

But… Loki's face hadn't been malicious when Thor had been thrown. And if Loki really was trying to escape, wouldn't it have been better to ride off with the dragon or run off while everyone was distracted?

No… something far more bizarre was going on. Whether Loki had some sort of scheme in it would have to wait and be seen.

"Sire?" someone stated at his side.

Thor snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at whoever was addressing him. Volstagg was standing at a modest distance. He looked rather agitated.

"Yes my friend?" Thor asked. He hoped it wasn't anything serious.

"I was just speaking with your brother," Volstagg said slowly; it was like he wasn't sure what to make of his own words, "He requested a meeting with you."

"Loki?" Thor was confused now. His brother of all people was requesting _him_?

As if the day wasn't stressful enough. Volstagg simply nodded.

"I will speak with him later," Thor sighed. He was tired and really hoped to have more down time than he was currently getting.

Volstagg shifted uncomfortably in his spot, "Thor… he told me that he would not eat until you saw him."

Now that was a concern. First Loki was requesting him, and now he was threatening his own health if it didn't happen. And after what happened today…

Thor rose from his seat in growing alarm. Maybe Loki was injured? His brother was the type to never admit to an ailment until it was too much to deal with on his own. Even then it was certainly unlikely…

"Then I will see him," Thor stated. He stepped around Volstagg and cut across the large hall to a side doorway. Avoiding the main corridors meant he wouldn't run into any unnecessary exchanges, thus delaying his visit. If Loki was summoning him, it had to be urgent.

Thor made his way to the area where Loki was being kept. He passed very few people through the shortcuts as hoped, all the while being distracted by the odd thoughts as to why his brother would call for him.

"Thor?" Sif brought him out of his thoughts. She was standing guard near the first door that entered into Loki's confinement.

"My presence was requested," Thor replied. He waited for Sif to take out her key, but she remained where she was.

"He never requested anything," Sif answered haughtily.

Thor's face fell into a slight frown. He did not know what personal vendetta Sif held for Loki, but sometimes it was to a point of being ridiculous. To outright deny that his brother had said something when another person had come to him with different words, proved she was holding a sizeable grudge. He supposed he should probably deal with it at some point. Something bad would come of her hatred if he let it sit too long. But now was not the time.

"I have been told otherwise," Thor responded. Sif's eyes narrowed a fraction, but she moved. Taking out one of the few keys to Loki's door, Sif unlocked it for him.

"Thank you," Thor nodded to her before entering.

The bright white mini-glass room stood to the opposite side of the wall. Loki was usually waiting on the bench along the right wall, but he wasn't there. Thor scanned the rest of the chamber. Loki was curled up on his bed facing the wall. His leather coat was spread over his body and he appeared to be shaking.

Thor's concern grew as he hurried over to the glass room's door. He drew some symbols deftly with one finger, "Thor, Odin's son, commands entry." Runes and other intricate patterns laced across the smooth surface and a grooved handle appeared at Thor's waist. Thor quickly seized the handle and pushed the door open.

Loki didn't stir from his narrow bed as Thor entered. Maybe he was asleep? "Loki… you requested my presence and I have come," he stated clearly. Loki was a light sleeper, so there was no way he would sleep through Thor's talking. He wouldn't even sleep through Thor's footsteps or movements.

His brother didn't move or look up. "Loki…?" Thor asked with great unease. He took a step toward his brother, something that would have roused the raven haired man if he was ignoring Thor.

He received a small sound. It was the tiniest of whimpers; Thor wasn't sure if he had heard it or just imagined it. The golden haired man moved toward his brother and leaned over the bed. Loki was fitfully shaking under his long coat. Thor immediately reached down and touched his brother's sweaty forehead.

Loki was burning up. His brother tried to pull away from the touch and let out a pained groan. He managed to curl up more under his makeshift blanket.

"Loki," Thor breathed as he tried to figure out what was wrong. He pulled the jacket away to check for injuries. Nothing could have struck Loki down this fast unless it dealt with rather potent magic. Loki knew his way around the magical arts and was a master at most things. If he hadn't been able to stop whatever spell was harming him then Thor was surely at a loss. He wasn't as skilled in that craft as Loki.

Thor's eyebrows furrowed as he ran through what he could do. Loki looked smaller somehow; his arms and shoulders seemed slimmer than usual. Had he lost so much weight from being in confinement for so long? Thor wasn't sure, and he wasn't going to take chances with anything now. "Sif!" he called back to the open door.

Sif was there in an instant, "What is it?"

"Call Eir," Thor threw the order at her as he gently set Loki's jacket aside, "My brother is unwell."

"Yes," Sif hesitated as Thor slid his arms under Loki's knees and head and lifted him. "Where are you taking him?" she asked in confusion.

"To our chambers," Thor responded. He cut over Sif's response before she could argue, "I do not think this is a trick." He looked at the shield maiden as she stood there. "Please," he pressed. Loki felt much lighter than Thor remembered. It only made him more concerned. They were wasting time as whatever magic continued to ravage his brother's body. They had to act quickly.

It was another long moment before Sif nodded and turned to leave. Thor followed her with hasty steps. Something was going on and they needed to figure out what it was and if it posed any more danger to Asgard. The city had gone through enough already that day without needing a curse or sickness spreading through its streets.

"Hold on brother," Thor muttered under his breath as he held Loki a little closer and left the prison behind, "We will get through this together."


	3. Blessing

**_Author's Notes: I will try to get another update up soon. I am currently working on this story's sequel... we will see how caught up I get in the writing. :P_**

**_Disclaimer: Chapter 1._**

* * *

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
__There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
__And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
__And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

**Chapter 3- Blessing**

Loki didn't know where he was, but he was warm. A thick blanket had been thrown over him at some point and he was getting unbearably hot. He rolled over onto his stomach and immediately regretted the decision as a sharp soreness shot through his chest.

Right… he had been in his cage… and he had been… _she_ was…

Loki returned to lying on her side and settled into the sheets as comfortably as she could make herself for the time being. Obviously someone had deemed her plight worthy of some attention and had her taken somewhere else. Loki was too tired to look up and figure out exactly where she was. If they had attempted to save her from the magical disaster then they had failed miserably.

She let a hand wander to her steadily growing chest. The magic didn't seem to be done yet, but it was slowing down. Finishing what it started. Loki let out a muted sigh and let her hand wander farther.

It crept along a curved ribcage and dipped in at the waist over silky smooth skin. The dip then rose into differently shaped hips. She could still feel the soreness lingering in many areas. If there was one thing about the transformation she wished she could change, it would have been making it a painless one. She didn't know how long it would take to get used to the new body or to have it stop hurting. She was sick of it already.

After venturing hesitant fingers over other parts of her body, Loki finally turned her attention to the room around her. High arched windows filtered morning sunlight through the beautifully carved stone windowsills. It took a minute to sink in, but Loki's eyes widened when she recognized the place.

This was his old… her old room. Why would anyone bring her here? Why not leave the traitor somewhere else, like his... her cage for instance?

The mental correcting was already making her head throb. Loki dug a hand out from under the white fur blanket and rubbed her face. She brushed a thumb over her nose and cheeks. Lips that were hers, but not his, were under her hand.

It just wasn't right. This wasn't him. He was the_ god_ of mischief, not goddess. The title didn't even sound correct with the change. It was too bizarre.

Not like that title mattered now anyway. Loki was still going to be living in a cage. The cage was now the current body he... she possessed, and beyond that would be the wider world where they thought they could keep him… her locked up.

"Loki?"

Loki jumped at her name being said and whipped her head to the side to see who was there. Thor was blinking sleep from his eyes in a nearby chair.

…Had he been there the whole time?

Thor got up slowly and approached the bed. "Loki," a smile crossed his brother's face as he reached for her, "We were so worried brother…"

Loki said nothing and turned her head away as Thor tried to cup her face in his hands. He… she didn't need the fake feelings rubbed in nor the false lies of familial worry spoken.

"I'm sorry Loki," Thor sighed and he backed off. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he ran a hand over his face, "We tried everything… we couldn't stop the magic… Eir was able to slow it some. Heimdall contacted our father but he wasn't able to get here fast enough…"

"_Your_ father," Loki hissed.

Thor ignored his comment, "He wasn't able to counter it. I told him everything that has happened with the attack… He may know why the dragon was here."

Did it really matter? Loki really had no choice; he… _she_ was going to hear it all anyway. Before Loki realized it, frustrated tears were stinging her eyes. How was any of this fair? All he had ever wanted to do was please his family, to be seen as the good and honorable son for once, not Thor. He had wanted to live outside of Thor's shadow for so long that he had done everything he could to either slander his brother or get him killed. And yet here he was, being the high and mighty son again dealing with the weaker, stupider brother… now turned sister.

_She hated it._

Yet, the moment Thor brought her into a solid embrace, Loki felt the scattered and fractured feelings drift away. She almost felt… safe? Loki couldn't remember the last time she had felt safe.

She buried her face in his shirt not wanting the tears to show. Crying was for the weak. For fools. She couldn't reduce herself to that level. It only took a few moments to stop the tears from welling up, but to Loki it felt like an eternity had gone by.

When she was finally composed, Thor pulled away gently. Loki averted her eyes as Thor looked at her quietly, "Loki…"

A sharp knock at the door halted whatever he was going to say. Thor's gaze moved to the door and with a more resonating voice he asked, "Yes? Who is it?"

Loki wanted nothing more than to stick a dagger in Thor's neck the moment he turned away, but the sudden aggravating problem was not that he didn't have a weapon at hand… it was the fact that she wanted to be _held_ again.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid female._

What kind of feelings and thoughts were these? Loki shifted around so her back was to the door as she recognized the clicking heels of Sif's boots.

_Stupid, stupid…_

There was an awkward pause as Sif surveyed the current situation, "…How is he?"

_…female._

"Alive," Thor responded. Loki felt her brother's stare on her back, "We will figure out what happened and undo the damage that's been done."

"Your father will speak with you… whenever you're able," Sif commented quietly.

Was Sif really being considerate of her, or was Loki imagining it? There was no way that the shield maiden would ever pity her or show kindness.

Loki glanced over her shoulder and caught Sif's condescending gaze before the woman looked away. Thor apparently didn't catch the look. He had a distant look in his eyes as he contemplated something. Probably whatever he was trying to plan with Odin. They always had some sort of scheme in the works; Loki was sure of it.

After another long, stroppy gap of time, Thor finally got up. "Can you walk, bro-… Loki?" It seemed he couldn't decide on what gender to address her as either.

"Why?" she asked even though Loki knew the answer already.

"We are going to see our father," Thor replied straight up.

"No," the word was out of Loki's mouth before she could stop herself. _No._ He... she had refused to see, be near, or have visits from Odin ever since her return to Asgard. She was lucky most of the time; Odin was almost always busy with political things, but she had refused every attempt of her foster father's will to reconnect, to speak to each other, to explain everything that had been done in the past to hide the truths. If Loki didn't want to see him before, why would she want to now?

"I did not give you a choice," Thor's voice lowered aggressively. Loki turned toward him surprised; no matter what Thor did, he never spoke that way unless Loki was attacking him, pulling tricks, the whole deception…

Thor grabbed her by the scruff of her robe and dragged Loki off the bed in an instant. Loki staggered to the side to keep her footing, but Thor did not let her fall. He didn't let go as he marched out of the room either, dragging Loki with him.

"Let go!" Loki demanded as she twisted around, trying to dislodge Thor's grip on her clothes. What the hell was she wearing anyway? Loki glanced down at the loose fitting robe that someone had obviously thrown on her. It was an ugly brown color, but Loki supposed it was better than growing into clothes that didn't fit her new form. She wasn't even sure if she had gotten smaller in size or changed weight at all.

A flash of black hair brought Loki's immediate thoughts back to the humiliating sight Thor was making of her. Sif was probably reveling in the fact that Loki was being paraded around like a small child. Anger flared in Loki's chest. She wouldn't take this treatment.

She lashed out at Thor and startled him giving Loki time to deftly slip out of his grip. She backed away as Sif's sword flashed at the ready.

"Loki…" Thor started but Loki didn't want any sort of compromise here.

"_Don't_ touch me," Loki snapped.

Thor gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look. "Loki, we either go calmly to this meeting or I will force you to go," he wasn't giving any ground either.

"_Fine_," Loki stated. This seemed to throw Thor off again. It wasn't like Loki had anything better to do. Why not catch up on family affairs and toss around a few jokes— mainly insults—here and there until everyone was so angry that she would be thrown back into her room or the cage or wherever the hell they decided to put her this time.

The stone was cool under her bare feet as Loki headed off down the large hall. Thor followed a few seconds later and quickly caught up to her pace. Sif couldn't have been too far behind him, no doubt with her weapon still drawn. Loki looked down at her bare feet. The least they could have done was find some more acceptable clothing for her before they took her everywhere.

* * *

Thor watched his now sister walk away. He certainly hadn't expected Loki to get angry over being touched, not with what had happened just a bit ago in his… her room. Then again, Loki letting him hug her didn't quite sit in the normal area anyway.

Maybe it was just the changes? Loki had every right to be moody, even if the people around her didn't deserve the negative backlash. Loki was… Loki. He could still see it in the way that his sister walked. Her upright posture, the confident steps… the way her hips moved.

Thor caught himself. Loki was _Loki_. Nothing would change that. He… she was his family and he would do everything in his power to make sure she did not turn away from them again. It was just… he honestly still had no idea how to prevent it. As hard as it was for him to admit it, Loki turning on them again was surely inevitable.

But… Loki had only tried doing what she thought was best for Asgard, even if it meant usurping the throne from under Thor's feet. She had plotted and carried out the assassination of an enemy king, her own biological father at that, and technically had saved their parents. The part where it had all gone horribly wrong was when Loki had set her sights on destroying Jotunheim. He honestly couldn't blame her for trying to safe guard Asgard as he had thought he was doing when challenging the Jotuns in their own realm. She just had a twisted view of reality as he had had but it was growing far worse for reasons unknown to Thor.

Then there was the attack on Midgard. Thor still couldn't believe that Loki had led such an assault on the small realm. When he questioned her of it, Loki could never recall most of what had happened. Thor wanted to believe that Loki had been possessed, and if she couldn't remember most of what she had done, he should have very well believed possession to be the case. But there was no way of knowing for sure… and no one could guarantee that whatever magic that might have possessed his brother —sister, wasn't still active in some way.

Or Loki was refusing to acknowledge the attempted annihilation of Midgard's New York. She wasn't one to openly admit to her own failures. Thor would probably never know what side was true, but he did know that Loki needed help. He just didn't know how to lend it yet… or if he could.

And now there was this. An ancient dragon from the depths of the worldly abysses attacking Asgard and turning his brother into something she probably detested more than Thor himself: a woman.

Thor couldn't imagine how it felt to know your body was not your own. He enjoyed his body very much and would have undoubtedly given anything to keep it that way. So how was Loki going to handle _this_ on top of everything else?

They turned down another corridor and Thor spotted the wide throne doors, already thrown open in welcome to whoever stepped through their gate. He caught Loki's hesitation out of the corner of his eye. Thor moved over and snuck an arm around Loki's shoulders before she could react. He led Loki forward under the stares of a few bewildered people of the court that were lingering in the hall from their daily activities.

"Breathe, brother," Thor uttered quietly as eyes followed them. The breath that Loki had been holding eased out as her shoulders dropped under his hand. She was listening to him. That was a good sign right?

Thor led her on into the throne room. Luckily, there was no one else there but their father and mother. Maybe things could be settled peacefully without anyone interfering?

The doors swung shut behind them and Sif took up her position near the exit. Thor left Loki standing in the middle of the room and swiftly approached his mother with a smile. Frigga hugged him with a smile in return, "It is good to see you. And Loki is… well?" Frigga peeked around Thor.

He looked back over his shoulder at where Loki had stopped. She was standing at a distance while averting her gaze toward the windows. Timidity was something that fit Loki like a glove, and yet it still amazed Thor when he knew the potential for wicked thoughts that she could be hiding underneath that focused uncertainty.

"I see this magic has done its work…" Odin stated from the top of the steps leading to the All Father's throne.

Loki's gaze shifted in their father's direction. Thor felt a sinking feeling inside as that look turned from anxiety to animosity.

Thor looked at his father. Odin remained where he was standing as he watched Loki. Thor felt sickened by the wide distance between them. Was the family breach too wide to bridge just for a simple meeting?

"Loki come here. Let me look at you," Frigga stated. She crossed the hall and, with a little forceful encouragement, brought Loki closer. "My…" she breathed after a few moments of looking Loki over, "You're certainly beautiful… and your hair…"

Loki didn't pull away as Frigga cupped her face and ran fingers through her long raven hair. Thor recognized the power his mother had over others. No matter what the situation, she was always able to ease the tension if given the chance. Loki didn't seem to mind the attention and was certainly calmer as Frigga smothered her with small affections.

Thor glanced over to his father again and Odin took the hint that now was probably the best time to start into what he had to say.

"Qo'Kogaan. The great golden beast. A dragon of old legends," Odin rambled a little, "I've been told he visited our realm in the past few days… while I was away."

"Yes?" Thor found it odd that his father had said "visited". It had visited… but not in a welcoming manner. What that creature had done hadn't been a visit; it had been widespread destruction.

There was a brief pause as Odin took in a deep breath. Thor noted that Loki's gaze was softer; there was no ice to it now. His mother truly was a goddess. But… Loki's gaze was on their mother, not Odin.

"He would not have come without a purpose," Odin stated. Thor knew he was directing his words at Loki, even though his father's one good eye was on him, "That purpose lies with you. What purpose… we will have to remain and see."

Odin's attention finally went fully to Loki. "Qo'Kogaan is a very old friend of mine and this realm. He has blessed us with his ancient magic—"

"_Blessed_ us?"

Loki's silence snapped like a thread under too much strain. Thor felt the barely controlled venom bleeding its way through her rising tone.

"_Blessed?_" Loki repeated, "I don't think you know the meaning of your own _words_. Look at me! This is hardly a blessing! I am a woman! A weak, pathetic creature that is good for nothing but bearing _children_!" Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously, "And you say _us_? _I'm_ the only one who has been affected by this _curse_. Asgard _lies in ruins_ and all you can say is that this is all a _blessing_?"

Loki's expression turned to a disbelieving smile as she fought for words to express the tirade of emotions running across her face, "Oh no, no… I will not be a part of the madness here…" She paused for the moment as she deciphered her next words.

Thor didn't quite get what his father meant himself, but he wasn't going to go against his reasoning. The dragon _had_ had a purpose, and it dealt with Loki. What could it be? He didn't see any merit in changing Loki's body from male to female. Was it all a joke? An insult to Asgard and its ruling family?

"Loki," Odin stated as Loki's words hung in the air. He appeared unfazed by the emotional barrage, "You are now my daughter. We will figure out Qo'Kogaan's purpose together."

"_Together?_" Loki's voice was a whisper now but still audible. She stepped backward and brushed away Frigga's attempts to pacify her. Tears were on the verge of escaping Loki's eyes, "There's never _been_ a together."

She turned her back to them. Frigga tried to move in again, "Loki please… we love you. We only want to help…"

"Nothing can help me now."

Loki's words stunned Thor and stopped Frigga in her tracks. He had never known Loki to give up so easily on anything. He had always worked hard even as a child. He had tried to seize the throne and even attempted to invade Midgard. This surely couldn't be the breaking point.

"Take me back to my cage," Loki demanded stiffly, not turning around. She wasn't going to give any ground on the matter.

After a long moment, Odin finally nodded and gestured to Sif. Sif responded with a nod of her own and quickly opened the doors. Loki stormed out after the shield maiden and they disappeared down the wide corridor.

Thor looked at the floor. The rift was looking to be too big to overcome. What could they possibly do to help Loki cope, much less talk with them?

Odin's hand landed on his shoulder, and Thor looked up. "Please, do not despair," Thor could see the pain in his father's eye, "We cannot give up hope for your sister. We will be there for her through this trial."

_Your sister?_ That phrase seemed so strange to hear out loud.

"Give her time," Frigga said quietly, "We can't push everything on her at once."

Thor had to put all his faith in his mother's words. She was the only one whom Loki would readily speak with when he had been contained in the glass room. The two had spent hours talking to each other some days. Frigga had to have some sort of insight into Loki's thoughts and feelings.

Thor only wished he could understand exactly what was going on so he could figure out what to do next. _If_ he could do anything.


	4. Mother's Care

**_Author's Notes: I'm feeling pretty generous today. (I'll admit, I'm BORED) Time to get another chapter up I tells my self!_**

**_Disclaimer: Chapter 1._**

* * *

_So give me reason to prove me wrong,  
__To wash this memory clean  
__Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
__Across this new divide_

**Chapter 4- Mother's Care**

If Loki could say she had one hell of a night, it would have been an understatement. The torrential downpour of tears that had hit her as soon as she had gotten to the safety of her room took all her strength to control. Thor had briefly tried to get into the room, but he had eventually given up to go find other more important things than deal with a whimpering sibling.

She had barely slept. Loki had tossed and turned in bed; she couldn't find a way to get comfortable with how sore she still was. It had been a terribly long night and in all honesty, Loki hadn't wanted it to end. She didn't want to face everyone again once the sun rose.

Loki was still in bed when she heard the door click open. It was well past sunrise by now. She slowly turned over to see who was daring to be in her presence. If it was Thor again so help the gods she would… Frigga's smile crushed the rising anger in Loki's chest.

"Good morning," her mother said as she crossed the room without a sound. Loki refused to answer her. The silence only seemed to motivate her mother more, "I thought since you were available… and a little low on clothing…"

_Dear gods_. Loki wanted nothing to do with dresses or fancy frills.

"I thought we could look at a few things," Frigga stated as she sat near Loki.

Loki sat upright with disdain etched on her face, "I'd rather not."

"It won't be anything too extravagant," Frigga responded, "I've found some simple garments."

"No," Loki didn't want to do anything right now but stay in bed and hide from the world.

"Please Loki," Frigga was being persistent though, "You really can't impress anyone if you keep dressing in old worn out hand-me-downs."

Loki looked at her like she was crazy, "Why would I dream of impressing anyone around here… mother?"

Frigga's smile widened a fraction, "Why do you think?"

"_Mother_," Loki pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. This was one of the things Loki had wanted to avoid. She didn't have time for flattery and attracting men. She was still coping with the change, much less looking for a partner! It was by far the last thing on her list of things she wanted to do.

"Loki, I'm merely teasing," a chuckle left Frigga. Loki didn't find it funny.

"Oh Loki, please," she continued after Loki gave her another stiff look, "I want you to be happy… and be proud of what you are now! You're beautiful and I want to show you to the world."

There was going to be no end to this; Loki could already see that. She let out a sigh and complied, "Fine…" She stopped her mother before the woman could celebrate, "_But_… I'm not wearing any dresses."

Frigga looked about ready to burst, "Wonderful! We can start whenever you get out of bed."

Loki groaned. She was at least hoping to put it off for a little while longer. Maybe work into the day, not be thrown in over her head again. She didn't want to get overemotional again, and that was what would inevitably happen if she was pushed too hard too fast. Losing control was the worst feeling in the world right behind the despair in having no one supporting her in anything she attempted. But that was a whole other story.

"Come on, up and at it," Frigga said as she got up. She pulled the blankets off of Loki with a quick flick of the wrist. Loki actually whined in protest. Could she seriously not do this now?

"Up," Frigga commanded with a little more force inflecting her voice. Loki glared and got up slowly. She stood with her arms out in a defenseless manner. The folds of the robe she was in hit the floor. When had this thing gotten longer? Loki realized she must not have been paying as much attention as she thought to what she was in yesterday.

"I have everything set up in the north tower," Frigga stated as she made her way to the door. Loki rolled her eyes and followed. Leave it to mother to have everything ready and be prepared to con her into actually doing it.

"Do not roll your eyes at me," Frigga said, looking over her shoulder at Loki.

Loki smiled sheepishly, "Oh no, I would never mother." Frigga raised an eyebrow but didn't question her further. Loki knew as much as she did that this was going to be a far stretch. Certainly Loki couldn't just go walking around with the Queen of Asgard doing whatever they wanted. Well… whatever Frigga had planned anyway.

And she was right. There were guards outside Loki's door as they emerged. The men continued to follow them as Frigga set the pace leading toward the northern tower. The tower where her and Odin spent their nights. Loki cringed inwardly. She hoped Odin would be nowhere in sight if they were really going there. She didn't want another fractured confrontation.

Loki's thoughts traveled lightly back to what had happened the evening before. How could Odin say that this magic curse was a blessing? He had to be mad in his old age.

Before she knew it, Loki was walking into one of Frigga's personal chambers in the north tower. Loki glanced around. She hadn't been in this room for years, and it seemed that the room hadn't been touched in a while by her mother either.

Light flooded through the high arched windows above, casting golden rays across the walls and floor. A high, multi-paneled mirror dominated one corner of the room and next to it was a large wardrobe that took up the rest of the wall. A few humanoid shapes leaned against the opposite wall, their forms displaying the elegant clothing that was on them.

If there was anything in the room that Loki absolutely did not want to see on herself, it was the frilly rose pink disaster adorning the makeshift mannequin piece closest to the door. It would have looked atrocious on _anyone_. All the pink ruffles and... were those _feathers_ covering the collar? Loki couldn't even tell.

"All right, let's begin," Frigga simply stated with a small clap of her hands. The doors were shut as the guards remained outside. At least there wouldn't be a free show for them to see.

"What shall we start with?" Frigga asked as she went around the room opening different doors and drawers.

Loki stared at the pink disaster near her, "How about pants and… a tunic?" It was just so disgusting. What would drive someone to make something so _hideous_?

"All right," Frigga said from behind her. Loki broke away from the horrifying sight in time to catch the clothes being thrown her way. "Try those," Frigga said while still looking through rows of items.

_What?_ Loki was supposed to just strip down right there and change? Sure she had changed in front of Frigga countless times when she was younger. She had been a naïve child then. This was now though. It was just…. This was just too weird.

"What are you waiting for?" Frigga commented, "Those clothes aren't going to put themselves on."

Loki watched Frigga open another drawer before setting the clothes on a table. Why was _she_, the goddess of mischief, being so self-conscious? Was it just because she didn't want to see how her own body had changed? Loki wasn't sure, but she had to deal with the nervous feeling or probably face a more embarrassing situation from her mother. Like being dressed as if she was a small child…

Loki took a breath, closed her eyes, and quickly took the robe off. There was no way that was happening. She snatched up the clothing and changed as swiftly as she could. When she was finally covered again, Loki opened her eyes.

The fit wasn't quite right in the shoulders as she turned for her mother to see. A laugh escaped Frigga's lips and Loki's eyes snapped to her in confusion.

"I'm sorry," Frigga tried to stifle the outburst, but she was having a poor time of it, "Loki… you put that on… backwards."

Loki felt her cheeks light up. She quickly tried to pull her arms out of the short sleeves and turn the top around but got caught in the material. Frigga only laughed more as Loki became more flustered.

"Oh Loki, here let me…" she said after a long humiliating minute passed. Her mother reached for her and helped untangle the material. Frigga straightened the top out as they got it rotated in the right direction this time.

Loki took a breath to calm down and found the top was fitting much better. How could she have gotten the direction of it wrong? It was ridiculous and mortifying! She felt Frigga looking her over.

"That could use a belt around the waist," Frigga stated, tugging on the bottom hem again.

She turned away only to grab more clothes. Loki was already done with this whole thing as her cheeks burned. She just wanted to go back to her room and hide. Seriously, putting clothes on wrong was a child's mistake.

Loki took the next pile with an annoyed look at Frigga. Her mother simply smiled and went back to her searching. Loki sighed and went at it with a renewed determination. She wasn't going to let _clothes_ defeat her!

She didn't know how much time passed as Frigga kept throwing clothes her way. Loki even endured a handful of dresses after enough prodding. She supposed they weren't as bad as she had initially thought. Dresses were kind of a really, really long tunic… that's how she would look at them. And they seemed to be a bit lighter than pants. That could be beneficial in the warmer months when she was dying of heat and no one else was.

In whatever time had passed, Loki found herself sitting in one of the large wooden chairs that occupied the room. She now had on a rather comfortable top and gray leggings of some kind. She sat back in the chair as Frigga picked through some of the finer outfits she had.

"These _things_ are in the way," Loki commented as she picked at one of the brooches on her chest.

"Says every woman at some time in her life," Frigga responded.

"What?" Loki was slightly confused by the statement as she looked at her mother.

Frigga looked over and blinked, "Oh." She went back to looking through the dresses, "I thought you were referring to your breasts."

"Those are in the way as well," Loki shot back with a small snicker. It was either get comfortable with the topic or die of shame. Heck, why not have fun with it?

Frigga smiled at the comment, but Loki couldn't help noticing that she seemed distracted. She sat up straighter and saw a dark green material in Frigga's hand before her mother dropped it and moved away.

"What was that?" Loki asked curiously. Her mother had thrown every other attire at her, why not that one?

Frigga looked startled, "Oh no, not that."

Loki got up and went over to the wardrobe. She caught the wooden door as Frigga attempted to close it. Loki looked at her mother, "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

She meant it as a joke, but Frigga seemed to hesitate further. Loki's curiosity was peaked now. She opened the door fully and searched for the green. What was so bad about one outfit? When she found it, she took the dress from its spot and brought it out into the daylight.

It was a long flowing piece of forest green. Black leather with gold trim made up an accenting bodice. Loki loved green and wore it often, and this outfit nearly matched the shades she typically chose.

"Mother?" Loki asked as Frigga sat across the room. She held it up to her body and let Frigga collect herself.

Her mother was silent for a long moment, and Loki wondered what she was thinking.

"It was… a dress I never wore," Frigga said at last.

"Never wore?" Loki was confused, "Why wouldn't you wear this?"

"Because the time never came," Frigga responded.

"What do you mean the time never came? Was it for a celebration of some kind?" Loki pressed. She wanted to know. This was the only thing her mother had not thrown at her in a heartbeat. There had to be something behind it.

"I was going to wear it… for your coronation."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Loki couldn't find words. Her mother had thought that her, _Loki the Frost Giant_, had had a chance to inherit the throne?

"I had one made for each of you," Frigga continued, "Your father… he had a hard time choosing between you both Loki. You and your brother were both worthy of the title in his eyes."

Loki turned away with a sickening feeling in her stomach. It certainly didn't seem that way, even now.

"Loki," her mother was almost pleading as she continued, "Please don't look at your father's decision as putting your brother above you. He tried so hard to pick between each of you… and his decision came from a dream..."

"A _dream_?" Loki's voice cracked. A_ dream_ had decided the throne of Asgard?

"Yes… A raven came to him in a vision and showed him many things… I don't know of all he saw that night, but his decision was final the next morning... He's also had visions recently, but hasn't been able to interpret them yet." Frigga hesitated at that point, "Loki… I've told you before. Your father has a purpose to everything he does."

_Just like the wretched dragon._ Loki didn't want to face that shattered part of her life yet. She timidly looked back at her mother and parted her lips quietly, "…Can I wear it?"

She didn't know why, but the urge to wear what her mother would have worn for her coronation was too strong. Even if Loki had been told no, she probably would have tried it on anyway.

"Of course," Frigga was surprised at the question, but rose from her seat to help with the intricate lacework in the back.

Loki turned toward the high mirrors as the dress was put on in pieces. It was the first thing she had willingly volunteered to put on, and she needed to see it personally.

* * *

It had been a wonderful morning for Thor as he strolled into the commons area of the warrior's tower. He had refused to be moved from his room there until the proper time came for his kingship. It was nice having a little area set aside for him and his fellow comrades to meet and talk. It also kept the warriors away from any prying eyes that were watching in the court.

Thor passed by the hallway leading to the Warriors Three's rooms. He stripped gloves from his hands and set them on a window ledge. He had been sparring with Hogun and Fandral for most of the morning and he was finding this open time to be a nice break from the boring humdrum of the political life.

He passed the small alcove that turned sharply into a little hallway that led to Loki's room. The guards weren't stationed outside and it suddenly made Thor wonder. They should have only been there if Loki was within. Where was she?

Thor circled back around the commons area, passing the hall to his room and the one to Sif's. There were only a couple of others in the warrior's tower, but Thor mainly stuck with his brother/sister and the four comrades he had known since he was young.

"Thor come sit down!" Volstagg howled from in front of the fire. He and Sif were working on some sort of small roast spitted over the open flame. It was no doubt one of Volstagg's food experiments. "You'll miss out on this wonderful delicacy!" Volstagg tried to persuade him.

Thor chuckled and strolled over to his friends, "Now the last time I had some of your cooking, I was sick for a week."

"That's not true! You loved it!" Volstagg retorted.

"Training went well?" Sif asked as Thor continued to strip pieces of armor and leave it here and there, scattered around the area. He would have to pick it up later; Hogun did not like finding pieces in his seat or covering the tables. It was a vexation of his. Things should be stored in a proper place every time it stopped being used.

"Yes," Thor couldn't help but make a face, "Though I do not think double teaming me was a wise move for them."

"Since when is that ever a good idea against you?" Volstagg laughed as he prodded the cooking meat with a small stick.

Thor chuckled and finished removing the extra weight from his body. He let the topic settle before bringing up one that might not have been as friendly. "Does anyone know where my bro- sister went?" he asked casually, mentally cursing the slip up yet again.

Sif's eyes narrowed a little at the mentioning of Loki, "No… I saw her with your mother earlier, but she hasn't come back yet."

"I think they were heading to the north tower," Volstagg commented with food in his mouth. The warrior popped more grapes in his mouth from a nearby dish, "That's what I heard some guards saying."

"Loki went there?" Thor was baffled by the thought. Loki _was_ trying to avoid their father right? That seemed like the most illogical place to be if she really didn't want to bump into him.

"Seems like it," Volstagg was eying the meat over the fire now.

Thor nodded slightly and turned to go, "Thank you, I think I will go find them."

"Thor," Sif spoke up. He turned back to the raven haired woman. "Why hasn't Loki been put away yet? I thought we had decided that it was for the best?"

Thor wasn't sure if she looked angry about it or merely annoyed. He shrugged his shoulders, "Things have changed."

"I do not think it is appropriate or safe to let her walk freely around the palace," Sif stated, "Especially after what he said to your father."

"That is a matter between them, not you," Thor put it simply. There was no need for Sif to be throwing herself into their family matters. It wasn't like Loki was being allowed to do whatever she wanted. There were guards ordered to be with her all the time, and they were keeping a very close eye on her. As far as Thor knew, Heimdell was probably on constant watch over Loki. There was no need to clutter it up further.

Sif backed down and nodded. Thor gave a mental sigh of relief. He turned to go but Volstagg jumped in.

"You better be back to try this boar," he said.

"I will my friend," Thor agreed and then was on his way.

He made his way across the citadel and up the winding stairs. He wasn't sure if his mother or Loki would still be around, and he wasn't sure where or what they were doing. Knowing his mother, it could have been anything. She was almost as devious as Loki when it came to her little schemes.

Thor stopped at the first level. He noted the guards standing not too far off from the stairs. "Is my mother here?" he asked.

One man nodded and gestured toward the door nearby, "Yes, my liege. They have been in there all morning."

That struck Thor as strange. What could they have possibly been doing for hours?

"Thank you," he stated and crossed the small threshold. He tapped lightly on the door, "Mother?" When no immediate response was given, he turned the handle, "Mother, I've been looking for-"

His sentence trailed off as he swung the door open and stopped dead.

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was standing in front of the high standing mirrors. Her black hair cascaded into silky waves around her shoulders, the pale skin that was underscored by the dark green and black of the gown she wore… It took Thor a long second to realize who he was staring at.

Loki looked like some dark, divine being that had fallen from the heavens and had landed right there, in front of the mirrors. She turned to look at him with wide eyes and Thor quickly snapped his mouth shut. Had he been gawking?

"Oh Thor," Frigga spoke up from the side. Thor directed his attention to her and Loki hastily turned away. His mother was smiling at him, "We've been having a bit of fun."

"I see…" was all Thor could manage. Why was he so stunned? It wasn't like Loki wasn't attractive as a woman. And it wasn't because he was seeing the full change of Loki's figure for the first time… It was just… he couldn't put a finger on it.

"What do you think?" Frigga asked as she gestured over to the embarrassed woman by the mirrors.

"I…" Thor tried to put something into words as his gaze shifted back to Loki. He wanted to say so many things as he watched Loki's face in the mirror, but all that he could achieve was, "She's beautiful…"

"Thank you," Loki responded quietly. Her eyes were downcast; a light blush was dusting her pale cheeks.

"What brought you up here?" Thor tried to steer his attention back to his mother with an obvious question.

"Loki needed some better suited clothing for her body, and I have more than enough to share," Frigga responded with a grin. Thor was sure that this hadn't started out as a mutual idea. His mother had to of coaxed Loki there somehow.

"Are we done?" Loki demanded softly. Thor still couldn't get over how she looked in the dress. Was there something wrong with him or was this a normal brother to sister feeling?

"I think we are," Frigga replied. She shooed Thor toward the door, "Let's get you changed and we can be on our way."

The door shut in Thor's face. He stood outside awkwardly waiting for them to come out. He hadn't been lying when he had said Loki was beautiful. And he _liked_ the dress on her.

That was it. It couldn't be anything else. He was just happy seeing that Loki wasn't sulking or pushing his mother away for a preferred solitude. That had to be it. Right?

Thor ran a hand through his hair and started when the door opened behind him. His mother emerged with a small pile of clothes followed by a still rather embarrassed Loki. Thor wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that Loki had changed into a simple tunic and pants.

"Now these should last you until I am able to get everything moved down to your room," Frigga was rambling as she walked.

Thor caught Loki's eyes as she followed their mother. He couldn't read past the guarded stare she gave him. Had Thor interrupted more than just trying on clothes? He hoped not.

Frigga paused as the guards straightened up. She looked at Loki with a smile, "You should go out with Thor. It is a beautiful day out."

Loki hardly batted an eyelash, "I'm fine mother."

"No, really," Frigga stated, "I think you two need to spend time together."

Thor stepped forward, "I promised Volstagg that I would try whatever he is concocting in the commons of the warrior's tower."

"Then Loki can go with you," Frigga responded almost instantly.

Loki didn't seem too thrilled by that notion. Thor clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't make us sick this time."

"Charming," Loki muttered under her breath.

Thor steered Loki toward the stairs without any resistance. It wasn't like Loki had anywhere else to be for the time being. At least she had the option of going to her room if things became uncomfortable. Thor would allow it.

He went down the stairs with Loki and made light banter out of the things Volstagg had created before, but the nagging feeling from before never quite left his mind. It settled in the back of his thoughts as he tried to ignore it with small chatter. But it would never quite leave…


	5. Brother's Strength

**_Author's Notes: Here we go! Trying to get some more up! Hope the wait is worth it. xD_**

**_Disclaimer: Yup... 1st chapter._**

* * *

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
__And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
__And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

**Chapter 5- Brother's Strength**

Loki had sat and watched his brother and the Warriors Three spar for the past few days. They were out in one of the back courtyards. She was starting to get bored from not doing anything, but she wasn't going to complain. Loki was outside during these times and she'd do nothing to jeopardize that fleeting freedom.

It seemed like everyone was starting to get used to her transformation. Sif and a handful of others were still tense around her. Loki couldn't blame them. What if she decided she had had enough and went off to perform more devious deeds? Wouldn't it be priceless to pull the innocent girl act while backstabbing someone?

She smiled to herself as she lounged in the dipping curve of a low stone wall—in good sight of the Warriors Three and Thor. She wasn't allowed to leave their sight if there weren't guards around to watch her. Loki scoffed at the idea. They really thought so little of her when she was a woman and her magical abilities were weakened at this time? She could probably slip away… not that she had any intention to though. Not right now.

Loki would show them soon enough. She was just waiting for the right time. There couldn't have been much difference in her fighting prowess than before other than a little weight and body shift. She was sure she could keep up with the boys as much as when she was a man.

A flash of scarlet drew her attention over to the dueling area. Fandral's head snapped to the side as Loki caught him staring at her. She frowned. Of all the people that had to start noticing her, it _had_ to be him.

But he wasn't the one wearing scarlet outside in the bright daylight. Sif had joined the group of men. What was she doing out here? She typically did not join them.

Thor let out a hearty laugh as Volstagg fell face first into the ground. Loki watched her brother flip the staff he was wielding with ease. Why they picked staffs and spears to play with today was beyond Loki. She thought they should just stick to their chosen weapons and keep sparring with those.

Loki saw the venomous glance Sif passed her. Oh now Loki was going to be nasty. This silly vendetta stuff had gone on long enough. Sure, she had cut off Sif's hair when they were younger and that was how her hair was black now, but that was all_ old_ news. She seriously couldn't be holding that grudge or anything against Loki for what she had done to Thor. That was Thor's issue, not hers.

Loki rose from her spot and approached the group. If anything, Thor would keep things well under control and things would never get out of hand.

"Well would you look at this," Fandral quipped once Volstagg was sitting up, "We're all together again."

Loki could have shot his comment down, but she refrained from speaking. Sif didn't seem impressed by it either. "I think you should worry more about your sword arm than who is here," she replied.

"I don't see your own something to brag about," Loki added.

Sif glared at her again. The shield maiden tried to remain civil as she replied, "Tell me then. What am I doing wrong?"

"Ladies, there is no need to argue," Hogun stepped between them. _Oh yes_. Loki had seen enough of Hogun to know that he would side with Sif in a heartbeat. She had watched him follow Sif around like a beaten dog for the longest time. Loki couldn't imagine liking someone enough to do that—and the fact that it was Sif just made her gag inside.

Loki spread her hands out defenselessly in front of her, "I do not see anyone arguing. Merely analyzing."

"Then take your criticisms elsewhere," Sif snapped as she turned to help Volstagg up.

"Only if you do the same," Loki responded.

That brought the shield maiden right back around and Loki couldn't help but smile at the spear point that stopped inches from her throat.

"What are you going to do? Kill me over a few simple words?" Loki coaxed. If Sif attacked first, there was nothing that could stop her from being told off by the others.

"Loki," Hogun gave a warning.

"I've merely stated a fact. Now you can choose to either ignore it or correct it," Loki continued on, "You've no reason to be threatening me."

"I think—" Sif stopped and lowered her weapon as Thor blundered into the middle of the group.

"My friends," he was smiling, although there was some uneasiness to it, "Let this be a happy occasion. We are all here to celebrate this pleasing day."

"I will celebrate it by sparring with your _sister_," Sif stated.

Thor gave her a quizzical look that eventually floated in Loki's direction.

Loki gave him a little shrug and calmly went over to a rack of staffs nearby. "I suppose one little lesson can't hurt, hm?" Loki smiled sardonically as she held the cool metal in her hands.

"Lesson?" Sif scoffed at that, "I don't see you teaching me anything."

Thor seemed bothered by the initial idea, but he did nothing to stop Sif from walking out into the open courtyard. Loki followed a few seconds later with a casual twirl of her staff.

She waited as Sif walked a wide circle around the dusty ring where all the matches had stripped the grass away. Loki wasn't sure what to expect from her as she continued to pace. Sif was probably measuring the skills and techniques she had seen Loki use before and what she could possibly pull off now without much practice in her new body.

Loki flicked the staff over her arm and fell into a relaxed stance with the metal pole barely resting against her slim neck. Patience was the key here. She analyzed Sif's movements as the shield maiden finally came to a stop. Sif turned to face Loki, bringing her spear over her shoulder in a ready position.

"Do you want to give a 'go' or shall I?" Fandral asked Thor quietly off to the side.

Before Thor could reply, Sif rushed at Loki with a lightning fast jab. Loki sidestepped the blow nimbly and twisted to catch the offending weapon between her side and her staff.

Sif tore the spear away in the opposite direction leaving Loki off balance as she stepped backward to recover. The double barred tip of Sif's weapon came slashing back at Loki's neck, but this time Loki recognized the steps Sif took to maneuver. Sif wasn't the greatest warrior when it came to longer range weaponry; she was more of a swords and close range kind of fighter. She was taking too many steps to compensate for the awkwardness of the long pole in her hands.

Loki blocked the incoming attack easily. She noted the shift of Sif's eyes as she pulled away for another strike. Loki mirrored her steps to the side and parried away the dancing spear. She let the attacks flow from Sif, one after another, countering each and every one with simple, deft movements. If this was all the better Sif could do, then she was in for one hell of a fight with an enemy.

After a few minutes of blocking and parrying, Loki heard the catcalls begin.

"Go Sif!" Hogun called out, "Disarm her!"

"Watcha scared of Loki? Can't do anything but block?" Fandral laughed.

Loki smiled as she countered another strike. She shoved Sif away causing the other woman to tumble backward. The sudden change barely fazed Sif as she tumbled into a backward somersault, hit her feet, and swung her spear up in a wide arc at Loki's legs.

Loki brought the staff in her hands up and over her head as she jumped up to avoid the attack. Instead of falling back like any sensible warrior would do, she instead leapt forward. Loki brought the staff down in one smooth motion at Sif's exposed shoulder.

The woman barely had time to bring her weapon back around and block as she tumbled away again. A few jeers went up from the watching group. Sif's expression as she regained her stance was showing the smallest hints of apprehension.

Loki didn't see why she should have been so annoyed by that little demonstration. Sure it was a switch to a more forward tactic, but even if Loki had landed a hit, it wouldn't have done much damage. Knowing her own strength wasn't going to be the same as when she was a man, Loki had picked the lightest metal possible for wielding in what was available. The staff she was using was almost too light but she hadn't wanted something she couldn't lift properly. It would have only slowed her down. Loki had handpicked this staff for speed, and it was paying off in good, quick defense. Now she was curious if it would be any good in the opposite direction.

Loki rushed at Sif with the staff at her side. Sif brought her spear up in a defensive arc but Loki had read the block already. She dug the staff into the ground and, using her momentum, launched herself into the air. A harsh ring sounded throughout the courtyard as metal met metal below Loki.

The surprise feint caught Sif off guard as Loki landed a kick across her shoulder. Sif staggered to the side as Loki landed on her feet and struck out with the staff. The metal caught the other woman's side and knocked her back further across the courtyard. Before Sif could recover from the impact, Loki flicked the staff over her opposite shoulder and brought it arcing upward into the direct line of Sif's spear.

Sif's weapon went flying as she twisted away to avoid getting hit in the face. The spear landed some distance away as Loki brought her own weapon back to her side.

"Oh my," Loki heard Fandral chuckle under his breath.

Sif glared across the open space as she held her side. Loki had no interest in drawing this out further. She straightened up and held her staff loosely at her side signifying the duel was over.

Loki turned toward the others with a satisfied smile. She wasn't sure if Thor looked relieved or amused. He hadn't said a word through the whole ordeal.

"Don't look so enviable bro—" Loki began.

The moment Thor's eyes widened, Loki reacted. She brought the staff up behind her and twisted just as a flash of metal came barreling into her peripheral vision. She felt the metal snap between her hands as a searing pain streaked through her side.

Loki stood there stunned for a moment before she realized Sif was standing there with a blade in her hands. The sword was faintly glowing underneath the thin line of blood across its edge. Loki took a few steps back as she processed the sudden ambush.

Sif had cut the staff in two at a sharp angle and hit Loki along her ribcage. Loki could tell the blow had been shallow but, had she not reacted as quickly and smartly as she did, she knew she probably would have had more of her own blood on the ground.

"Sif!" the Warriors Three were actually appalled.

Loki took another step away from the woman. She was insane to outright attack Loki with an enchanted weapon. They had both been raised from their youth to know that sparring here never involved magic or enchanted items unless agreed upon! Even Loki had strictly followed those rules. What did this woman have against her?

With a shout, Sif launched herself at Loki again, this time with a very real and very deadly intention. Loki knew Sif wasn't a person to mess with _unarmed_ against her own personal weapon. She had to get out of range and hope that the others would interfere.

Loki dodged a skillful swing meant to take her head off. She twisted and ducked below the next swing, bringing her leg around and sweeping Sif's legs out from under her. Sif wasn't one to waste precious seconds of time being knocked down, because Loki reeled backward a split second afterward as the falling woman slashed upward.

Loki landed clumsily on her side and rolled away from the raging warrior. She felt warmth blossom on her cheek as she rose into a crouch. Loki remained there as Sif got up. Fandral and Volstagg missed grabbing her by a fingertip as the shield maiden rushed at Loki again.

There was no way she could summon enough magic to block the impending attack coming down at her head and there was no time to get out of the way. Loki let go of one piece of her sliced staff and put both hands around the other. Cutting it at the odd angle may have proved to be Sif's foolish undoing as it left Loki with a good enough edge to impale her on as she came closer. If Sif was really going to try killing her here, Loki would be damned if she didn't take the wretched wench with her.

A blinding light lit up the courtyard and a shockwave knocked Loki back. She struck the ground with the broken staff point and held onto it tightly as she slowly slid across the ground.

As fast as the lightning that the wave probably heralded, the light was gone. Loki blinked and looked up expecting some sort of blackened crater where the lightning may have hit. The strange sight that greeted her eyes made her feel a little unsettled.

Thor hadn't used his powers to stop the fighting; he had jumped into it himself. Loki could only assume that he had stunned Sif enough to grab her by the arm and stop her. He was holding Sif off the ground by her sword wrist with a grim expression.

"Sif, drop the sword," he commanded lowly. The shield maiden was struggling to keep the weapon in her hand despite Thor's crushing grip.

"Drop it," he repeated.

A few tense seconds passed as Sif tried to refuse the order, but finally the shield maiden let go of her blade. It fell uselessly behind her and Loki took a deep breath. Thor had intervened and probably saved both of their skins.

Loki touched her bleeding side as Thor set Sif on her feet. Volstagg and Fandral hurried Sif away to put distance between the fighting women. Hogun came up alongside Thor as Loki's brother turned toward her in hurried steps. Loki rose to her feet shakily; she didn't want to appear weak with what damage had been done. She would be fine.

"Are you mad?" Thor snapped. Loki was taken aback by the sudden anger directed at her. She hadn't been the one to emotionally boil over and break sparring rules.

His hand came up and Loki briefly thought Thor was going to hit her. "I didn't—"

Instead, Thor wiped at the blood staining her cheek from the cut she had received. "Loki…" his voice was thick with emotion, "What were you thinking? You know Sif is not pleased with you and your current allowances."

"I was only—"

"You were only what? Inciting her anger to force a fight?" Thor countered.

Yes… that had been partially the intention. Loki hadn't meant for Sif to completely freak out and try to kill her though. That had been the shield maiden's part, not hers. Loki only wanted Sif to know her place. Nothing more, nothing less.

When she didn't answer, Thor let out an exasperated sigh and turned to go follow the others who had taken Sif away.

Loki felt almost hurt as Thor looked to Hogun. "Take her to the healing room," he gave the order without another glance at Loki.

"Yes," Hogun nodded and put an arm on Loki's shoulder.

Loki followed Hogun as he steered her away toward the citadel's doors all the while keeping her sight set on Thor. Why did it feel so wrong to have Thor leave like that? She couldn't understand it. Her eyes fell to the terrain in front of her as she walked. What was this awful feeling in her chest that was suddenly coming up?

Was it regret in accepting the match or how it turned out? Loki couldn't have changed the way it ended. So why did she feel bad about seeing Thor so upset? She wasn't supposed to care, so _why did she now_?

* * *

He was fuming. Thor knew it but couldn't help his jumbled, chaotic thoughts. Had Loki purposefully drawn Sif into that fight? It hadn't seemed like any sort of manipulation on her part other than criticizing Sif's skills.

Had that really been enough to set Sif off though? She knew Loki liked to talk, so why did it get under the shield maiden's skin so badly? Had something happened between them that Thor wasn't aware of? He debated on asking the Warriors Three if they had seen or heard anything. But why would Loki make a move out in the open? It would have had to of been at some point when the two were alone or no one close to them had been around.

Thor thought it was ridiculous. _Why_ would Loki want to start something when she was already so closely watched? And maybe that wasn't the case… Maybe Loki had been trying to jump back into their lives and had had a minor misstep in doing it. Thor wished that was the case.

But if that was what had happened, why had Sif challenged her outright? Was Sif calculating Loki's fighting prowess in her new form in an assumption that Loki would decide to turn on them again?

It made his head hurt as Thor briskly walked to the side of the open courtyard where Fandral and Volstagg had finally let Sif go. She was sitting on a stone bench near the fountain with both men on either side of her.

Fandral was casually leaning against a tree when he looked up at Thor's approach, "Thor! ..Is Loki all right?" He was hesitant to question his sister's condition, no doubt trying to not set Sif off again.

"She'll be fine," Thor replied crossly.

Sif looked up. Her face was set in a cold, stony expression.

Thor took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he began, "Sif… what were you thinking drawing such a weapon in a spar?"

"I wanted Loki to learn a lesson," Sif replied without moving.

"What lesson?" Thor wasn't seeing any reason in that.

Sif's eyes flickered to the side and then quickly back to Thor as he waited. "She needs to learn her place," Sif responded.

"Loki is a prince of –princess of Asgard—" Thor tried to correct himself but Sif stood suddenly.

"And she is also a traitor and a liar!"

"Loki has paid for her crimes against Asgard thus far and will continue to pay for them as soon as we know what is happening," Thor replied as calmly as he could.

"A little lost pride is no reason to attack a fellow warrior… even if it is Loki," Fandral added quietly.

Thor gave him a look to not push it, but otherwise said nothing against the remark. He let out a small sigh before looking at Sif squarely, "For using a forbidden weapon in a spar and putting another warrior's life in danger, I hereby remove you from your duties in guarding Loki and—"

"Good," Sif commented blatantly, "I'd rather not babysit the traitor anyway."

"And… I will have to remove you from my personal guard as well until further notice."

"What?" Sif's face broke into pure shock.

"Whoa whoa… Thor…" Fandral started from his spot, "...Isn't that a bit much?"

"She is lucky I am not issuing an attempted murder on my sister," Thor rebuked Fandral's attempt to pacify him.

"W-what madness is this?" Sif stuttered, "Thor… what magic has Loki used this time to suddenly…?"

"This ends here," Thor stated firmly, "This revenge. This festering rage. Loki cannot move on with these things holding her back." Sif looked away and Thor's eyes traveled to Fandral and on to Volstagg, "None of us will be able to move on if we continue to let the past blind us."

"You know we can't ignore the past Thor…" Fandral stated softly.

"I do not intend to my friend," Thor put an arm on Fandral's shoulder, "but I wish to live free of these hateful things and give my sister a chance to do so also."

Volstagg nodded slowly out of the corner of Thor's eye. "Come," Thor said as he forced a small smile, "Let us get cleaned up and I will be with you shortly. We will feast tonight… together."

As Thor turned to walk away, Volstagg finally spoke up, "Where are you going?"

Thor looked at the larger warrior, "There is something I need to attend to first. Then I will join you."

"All right," Volstagg replied.

"Don't be too long or Volstagg will take your share," Fandral called after Thor as he departed.

Thor shook his head and let his sudden thought lead him off to the armory. If Loki's limited freedom had anything to do with Sif's reaction in the spar, he had no doubt that someone else might try to do the same later. Loki needed something to defend herself with but the problem came with her being a prisoner under watch.

His eyes roamed the armory walls as his legs brought him through the wide doorway. The weapon had to be something small—enough to be of use, but not enough to cause a great deal of harm. His hand ran over several weapons. Each one was too big or too cumbersome to be of much use outside the battlefield.

As he reached the far wall, Thor found a small alcove of assorted daggers and knives. He remembered Loki's habit of always carrying something small and light. Had they missed any of her weapons when they had searched her room before returning her there? He wasn't sure, but judging from the spar, he figured they had done well enough.

Thor noticed a small, curved blade toward the back of the alcove. A couple precious rubies adorned its hilt. Thor moved closer and took the dagger from its place. He pulled the blade from its sheath and turned it over in the light. An ebony shine greeted his eyes.

A black blade? It was simple enough, yet was decorated rather extravagantly for its size. Thor wondered where it had come from. He certainly did not remember any of the smiths creating such a piece or any gifts from other lands that would have included it.

He examined the molded carvings on the hilt. It was a fine piece of craftsmanship, and the rubies on the sheath were bright enough to be seen from a distance. If he lent it to Loki she wouldn't be able to use it without someone noticing. He hoped…

Loki hadn't done anything yet to draw attention to herself. Thor clung to the fleeting hope that she was getting over her misconceived aggressions. At her whole past and the choice for the throne…

Thor left with the small blade in hand. It was fancy, but his intentions for the small, elegant blade were for practical reasons. Hopefully Loki would never have to use it.


	6. Stjarna Bani

**_Author's Notes: You like? Another!_**

**_Disclaimer: 1st chapter._**

* * *

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
__Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
__Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
__Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
__Across this new divide, across this new divide_

**Chapter 6- Stjarna Bani**

Loki sat with her knees to her chest in the high backed chair in her room. She gnawed at a nail as she contemplated the small weapon sitting on the table in front of her. Thor had given her a _weapon_ the prior evening. Was he truly mad? She could have gone to his room or someone else's and slit throats in the night.

The dagger's blade was black and nicely crafted. The rubied hilt was an intriguing touch. Loki wasn't sure if Thor had intended it as some sort of gift. _To defend myself?_ It reminded her of a dagger that she had given him when they were younger, long before Mjolnir's handle had ended up in Thor's hand. She was pretty sure Thor didn't remember that childish gift. Why would he when he had the power of Mjolnir to command?

What could Loki do with this dagger? She couldn't wear it at her side. That would draw too much attention to the_ traitor_ who was already allowed to roam the palace under watch. Too many questions would be asked…

Concealing it in a sleeve or under a pant leg was an awful idea too. If she had to draw it for any reason, it would be another mess. People would either turn on her in confusion or demand to know where she had obtained the blade. No one would believe that Thor gave it to her…

Loki continued to stare at the dagger as she picked at her nails more. Was Thor really concerned more for her safety than how others would react to _her_ carrying a weapon around?

Thor had refused to leave her room until she agreed to hold on to it. Hiding it in her room was the only realistic option. And that would end badly if something happened around the castle that gave any cause for mistrust of her. Loki didn't doubt that her room would be searched if people were given the slightest suspicions. If the dagger was found it would only alarm people more, and Loki really did not want the extra trouble.

So she had to give it back.

Loki ran through her options again and concluded that giving it back was her best option. She needed to find Thor and get rid of it before anyone knew about the blade.

She uncoiled from her seat gracefully and snatched the dagger off the table. Finding some cloth in a drawer, Loki covered it. With some luck, no one would ask her what she was carrying before she could find Thor. He _had_ to take it back. She would make him see the reasons why she _couldn't_ hold onto it.

Loki moved toward the door and opened it quietly. She peeked into the hall and found only one of the guards there. The young man was dozing lightly. It was still early in the morning; Loki figured Thor would probably still be in bed. He had never been an early riser and, by the looks of it, neither was the guard.

She stepped out of the room and tilted her head to the side as she crept up on the young man. She slowly reached up as he let out a loud breath through his nose. Loki smirked a little and lifted his helmet with a finger.

"Hello," she greeted.

The guard's reaction was instant. The young man straightened up with a grunt. He backed into the wall in his rush to get away from the unexpected body in front of him. As he leaned against the stone and blinked away the sleep, recognition dawned across his face. Loki gave him a coy smile, "Not sleeping were you?"

"No!" the guard denied it even though he had been caught.

Loki rolled her eyes and proceeded down the hall. The guard spluttered and followed, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. "Where are you going!?" he demanded. The poor soul was trying to regain his command over his watch.

Loki did not look over her shoulder as she replied, "I seek my brother. Is he awake yet?"

"I don't think so…" the guard was quickly recovering from his flustered awakening now.

"Good," Loki commented as she strolled down the hall and ended up at Thor's door. She knocked softly and waited a few seconds as the young man took up a sentry position nearby.

"Thor?" she asked out loud as she gently pushed the door open.

Loki snuck a peek inside. The room was messily put together just as she remembered it. It looked chaotic, but it was organized chaos. Thor somehow managed to remember where he put everything.

She remembered when their mother tried to clean Thor's room when he was younger; Thor hadn't been able to find anything until the whole place had been turned upside down and gone back to the untidy mess it had been. Frigga hadn't been amused, but she never once touched Thor's room again. _Lucky him._

Loki glanced back at the guard and gestured for him to leave. The man started to walk away but stutter stepped when he realized his position; he had to be watching Loki.

"I won't be long," Loki stated with amusement as she stepped into Thor's room. Loki waited inside for a long moment but the guard did not follow. _Perfect._ Being followed by an idiot who would rather stand in the hall and sleep on duty than be concerned that a traitor had walked into the heir of Asgard's chamber… it was comical really.

Not that that was why Loki was here. She planned on leaving the dagger and departing. Get in and get out, with no arguments. It was probably the best way with how stubborn Thor could be.

A soft snore drew her attention over to Thor's bed. The rise and fall of the fur blankets was the only indication that he was even there. Loki found it odd that her brother buried himself under a mountain of blankets. She rarely used one herself because it would get too warm. It must have been her frosty blood that made her so immune to the cold at night.

She crept over to the bed. Thor was a heavy sleeper. She would just leave the blade on the little nightstand next to the bed and go. He would see it as soon as he awakened and that would be that.

Loki was about to reach over and set the dagger down when suddenly a soft, but distinct mumble left Thor's mouth.

"Loki."

Loki froze. She glanced sideways at Thor. He was still asleep. Did he sense her presence?

She straightened up and watched her brother. His chest rose and fell beneath the blankets, same as before. His hair was splayed across the pillow in a messy and tangled array. Loki knew he was still sleeping because of the quirk in his eyebrows. For some reason, as long as Loki could remember, Thor had always slept on his back and his eyebrows had always been slightly drawn together. It made him look like he was thinking. _Sleep thinking?_

Loki snorted quietly at the silly idea. She waited for more words but Thor didn't say anymore. The peaceful thinking look on his face made Loki wonder what exactly he was seeing behind his closed eyelids. It certainly could not have been serene if_ she_ was in the dream.

A clicking sound drew Loki's attention. She looked around the room and found nothing out of place. What was that sound? She strained to recognize it as it happened again; this time the noise came in regular intervals ruling out something being disturbed by the wind.

An animal? It sounded like a skittish creature as the clicking became faster and then slowed again. She looked around the room, but there was nothing living in it other than her and Thor.

Loki cocked her head to the side and listened more. It wasn't the guard in the hall or any of the warriors in the tower. She turned her head to the other side and tracked the noises. It was coming from the open arched windows. Something was outside? On the wall maybe?

It was getting considerably louder now. Loki sat next to Thor and hid herself from the window's view behind his sleeping form. She watched the windows with keen eyes as the clicking grew louder and then stopped. Loki held her breath and waited.

Slowly, a long, scaly snout appeared over the edge of the window ledge. The reptilian creature was nearly invisible against the dawning blue sky as its scales blended almost seamlessly with the colors at its back. An orange tongue flickered out as the lizard-like creature crept up onto the ledge. A barbed scorpion-like tail curled up and over its head, The creature remained there for a long moment as it tested the air with another flick of the tongue. Long, notched neck frills lay along the lizard's throat, no doubt giving it a more formidable look when raised.

Loki's eyes narrowed. She knew the creature that she was looking at. What was it…? Loki thought back to all the books on animal lore and collections she had read in the library. The answer was on the tip of her tongue as she watched the creature.

The small beast dipped its head before moving forward. It clung to the wall with long claws and slid to the floor like a serpent. It was coming toward her… toward Thor.

Loki's heart sped up. This creature was poisonous and from Jotunheim. _Stjarna Bani_. The death star lizard. The creature was named so because once the frilled neck popped up, it formed a star; that star was the last thing a person would ever see before being blinded by a tar the creature spit. From there, the initial debilitating attack was followed by a quick jab of the poisoned tail.

Loki did not understand. What was it doing _here_ and why would anyone bring such a thing into Asgard? One nick from the tail could put any Asgardian down within moments… they were just too dangerous to handle as a pet or for entertainment.

A chill went down Loki's spine as the answer emerged.

It was here to kill Thor.

Loki wanted to rouse her brother from his sleep, but she did not want the creature reacting in a panic. What should she do? She couldn't very well let it complete its intended purpose. Loki knew she would be blamed for not stopping it or even be blamed for instigating the attack. That would not bode well for her current standing.

She could present a moving target. Maybe the lizard would follow her if she left the room? But that presented another problem. There were more people that way and Loki had no guarantee that the thing would follow her. And the possibility of another one coming up the walls outside was likely…

So that left her the last option. Kill or be killed. Loki hoped there was only one. It would make things so much easier. Thor would probably not be pleased to find her there, but she couldn't just let him die. Not now… she needed him in order to keep her current liberties. Thor was kind of the main reason she wasn't sitting in prison at the moment.

The lizard paused as it crept closer to the bed. Its tongue flickered out again. It was probably detecting her scent along with Thor's. The creature approached cautiously as it disappeared from Loki's line of sight.

Loki glanced around the room and, to her relief, did not see any others creeping up. She waited until the lizard was clawing its way up the blanket draped over the side before she rose over Thor's sleeping form. She reached for the dagger and let the cloth drop away. Loki held the blade out, crouching almost protectively over her brother. The lizard poked its head over the side of the blanket and clambered up.

"You are by far the ugliest thing I have ever seen," Loki stated calmly even though she didn't quite feel that way. The lizard froze as it caught sight of her. "Yes, I'm speaking to you," Loki added, not that the thing could understand her anyway.

At once, the lizard bared its star-shaped neck frills and hissed. Loki brought the dagger sweeping across in front of her as she turned her face away. The blinding tar splattered across her forearm as the blade caught the side of the lizard's head. The creature fell off the bed wreathing, its face practically slashed in two.

Loki staggered off the bed as her arm burned. A shrill screech went up from over by the window. Loki's eyes snapped to the second lizard that had crawled in during the encounter.

Thor started from his sleep at the noise. _Well, isn't this lovely? _The thought floated bitterly in her mind as she flipped the weapon in her hand, holding the blade by the tip. With one deft movement, Loki threw the dagger across the room just as the lizard dipped over the ledge to get to the floor. The blade caught it in the middle of its back, impaling the creature and sending it tumbling to the floor shrieking.

"Loki?!" Thor asked. He rose from his bed still half asleep and utterly confused.

Loki did not answer him as she crossed the room to retrieve the blade. _Her_ blade now, she supposed. The guard was in the doorway with a sword in hand. He was taking in the strange scene as Loki approached the dying lizard with caution. The thing hissed as she got closer and twisted in the throes of its own pain. Loki stepped on the creature's tail to keep it from inflicting anything and crouched down to pull the blade out.

It tried to twist around and bite her, but Loki had other plans. She dispatched the lizard before it could do any more damage. Something seemed off about these creatures, but she could not think of what it was.

"What is going on here?" Thor asked—his voice much more commanding as he became more alert.

Loki turned her head and looked at him. Thor was standing near his bed shirtless; his hair was sticking out at odd angles making him look much more ridiculous than usual. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or feel… uncomfortable? What was this abnormal feeling suddenly inside her?

She was going to answer but Thor looked to the guard. _You're welcome._ She frowned.

A low hiss brought Loki whirling around toward the window again. A large, very livid reptilian face greeted her. The third _Stjarna Bani_ was _huge_! That was it; that was what was off! The ones she had killed were only _babies_.

Loki started to raise the dagger in her hand as the giant lizard let out a deafening shriek. It launched itself over the short space between them. Loki only had enough time to raise her arms up and shield her face as she hit the stone floor. The breath was knocked from her lungs as the full weight of the lizard struck her in the stomach. Claws tore at her clothes as the creature recovered its footing. Loki held her arms tighter against her face as more tar burned across them. Being blinded or smothered by the stinking slime was the last thing she wanted.

In the heat of the struggle, a voice crept through Loki's mind like a ghostly specter.

_ Kill them both._

Loki felt something slip by one of her arms. A red hot line blossomed along the side of her neck. Loki struggled to keep the thing from crushing her while keeping her sight intact as well. What the hell was everyone else doing?!

A loud crack sounded through the room and the weight on top of Loki was suddenly lifted. She rolled away as the creature toppled sideways, Thor's arm guiding its path away from her. Mjolnir was grasped firmly in his hand as the creature smacked the stone tiles in a daze. With one swift movement, Thor brought the hammer down on the creature's head, crushing its skull.

Loki's hand shot to her neck as the burning sensation started to spread. It inched across her skin as she sat up, more concern over what she had heard than over her own condition. What had happened? Who had she just heard speaking? Was someone commanding the _Bani_ lizards?

"Loki, are you all right?" Thor knelt down next to her with worry on his face. He seemed to be asking that question a lot the past few days. Loki couldn't blame him; it seemed everyone and everything was out to get her right now.

"I'm fine," Loki responded automatically. She moved to stand up and Thor mirrored her actions.

She wanted to walk away when Thor suddenly seized her hand and tore it away from her neck. "Loki! Your skin is turning blue!" he gasped.

Loki looked at him in confusion, "What?" Had she been hit by the barbed tail? Shouldn't she have been thrashing in pain and dying by now?

"Your neck!" Thor was nearly in a panic as he tried to move closer.

Loki held out her hands to keep him from getting too close. "I am fine Thor," she stated calmly. Why was he freaking out so badly? She felt fine. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her skin do this—_oh hrodi. _Thor had _never_ been present when her skin had revealed its real color before. Was that it? Her frost giant blood was somehow immune to the poison?

"You are not fine Loki! It is spreading!" Thor was trying to keep his distance as she wanted, but his fear was making him move forward. How was Loki going to make him shut up and let her explain this? _Why_ did her skin have to turn blue now of all times?

* * *

"Enough, Thor."

Thor hesitated in his approach toward Loki. He turned toward the door where their father stood watching them. An assembly of guards was behind him.

"But—" Thor tried to find the words to explain his growing dread. Something horrible was happening to Loki! A blue tint had blossomed from the scratch inflicted on her neck by one of the strange lizard creatures. She was _dying _for all he knew!

He looked at Loki again searching for an answer. The blue change was starting to slow down as it crept up over Loki's cheek. It was also managing to spread over the rest of her neck and down toward her collarbone; there was no doubt it was probably spreading over her shoulder and down her arm, but Thor had no way of knowing for sure. Loki was wearing long sleeves.

Loki's gaze dropped to the floor as the agitated silence stretched between everyone.

"Eir, please attend to Loki," Odin finally broke the mounting silence.

Thor watched the long white haired healer emerge from the host of guards and go over to Loki. Her hair shimmered like moonlight as she took Loki's chin in her hand and turned his sister's head to the side. After a brief look at Loki's neck, Eir let her go and gestured for her to follow. Thor found himself frowning as they departed.

Once they were out the door, Thor looked at his father, "Why?"

"You know Loki's origins," Odin replied as he inspected one of the dead creatures at a distance, "These are _Stjarna Bani_ from Jotunheim. Frost giants are immune to their poison. It will cause mild discomfort at most for her…"

Thor remained silent. He had overlooked Loki's parentage. So these things were deadly and she was immune to the poison? That was one lucky advantage to have for such a sudden attack. Thor mulled this over when a question popped into his mind… why had Loki been in his room in first place?

Odin retrieved something from the floor by the window, "Where did this come from?"

"I…" Thor wasn't sure how to reply as his eyes fell on the ruby studded blade he had given Loki the night before, so he came straight out, "I gave it to Loki for her own protection. I told you about what transpired yesterday in the courtyard."

"I see," Odin responded. He gestured for the guards to start removing the bodies, "Dispose of these properly." His father walked over and handed the blade to Thor, "See that she gets it back then."

Thor was rather shocked by the statement. "I will," he responded.

When his father moved away, Thor wasn't sure what else to say. "How did they get into Asgard?" he asked quietly, if only to keep some talk flowing between them.

His father was silent for a few moments. Then Thor received the chilling reply he hadn't wanted to hear.

"I do not know."

"So they slipped into our realm undetected, made it to my chambers, and we have no reason why?" Thor shook his head a little. He was amazed that they had no knowledge of these creatures' access to their borders.

"Loki spoke of paths into Asgard that remain unseen to us…we will find them and close them in due time," his father responded.

Thor wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but Odin almost seemed unsure of his words at that point. Was it in mentioning Loki that his father felt uneasy or just the idea that they couldn't gauge the potential threat they were facing? Or did Odin know something that he did not?

"I would be dead if not for Loki…" Thor commented out loud.

A long silence stretched between them as the guards vanished with the dead creatures in tow. Thor should have been concentrating on the situation at hand, but his mind kept wandering back to the previous day where Loki's anger had revealed itself. Why did he keep thinking about it?

Thor glanced over at his father. Odin seemed to be pondering over too much as well. He had many more things to worry about than Loki's hostile attitude, but that idea also bothered Thor. Because what was really more important than family?

"Father, you should speak with Loki," Thor said gently.

The statement seemed to jar Odin from his thoughts. His one good eye landed on Thor, "She does not wish to speak with me. I will not stir the fires if that is what she wishes."

"Do you really know that for sure?" Thor questioned his reasoning. He had seen a small sliver of Loki that didn't quite fit the image that they all had of her. In the moments before he had taken Loki to see Odin, Loki had briefly stopped and opened up a fraction. Even if she had struggled to not show it, Thor had glimpsed it while holding her. She always tried to appear strong and in control, but underneath it all… there was a fractured being waiting for someone to give comfort and help.

"I have all the wisdom of an old king, and yet I do not know the answer to your question," Odin responded. He sounded worn out.

"You should try," Thor pressed the idea again. Loki wasn't the type to drop everything and open up after one session. It would be like what his mother had done. Frigga had slowly but surely whittled away at Loki's condescension and anger with small visits in prison. She had been patient enough to be able to wait for Loki to open up and now she could connect to Loki at a much better level than either Thor or Odin. Thor was trying, and he was succeeding… if only for very brief periods of time.

The problem with their father and Loki laid with neither side trying to reach out to the other; neither was trying to understand the other's grievances. Sure Loki's self-created injuries were an overreaction, but their father's failure to address the issue was also a concern. Both were as stubborn as _bilgesnipes_. This wouldn't be an easy road, but it had to be taken.

"I will… consider what to do," Odin paused briefly, "I have been putting this off for far too long… haven't I?"

"There is still time, father," Thor encouraged him. Thor just hoped Loki would see the effort and try meeting Odin on middle ground.

"I had a dream last night," Odin stated, "One full of darkness… and blood."

Thor looked at his father, "What does it mean?"

"I know not the meaning yet, but we must be prepared…" Odin replied, "Dark days are coming."

Thor felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. If his father believed such things were coming, then who could doubt something would happen. He had just been targeted for assassination in his own chamber. Loki was probably the only reason he was alive at that moment. But what would happen next time? Who would be next?

Odin's expression softened from its grim demeanor, "Come, let us attend to our affairs this day and continue to move forward. Thoughts of the future will only dull our decisions and cloud our minds."

Thor nodded and complied with the proposal. His father left as Thor prepared himself for the day. It didn't take long and he was out the door in good time with fresh clothes and casually groomed hair.

As he crossed the commons area that he shared with the other warriors he saw Sif. She was heading in the same direction toward the main door.

"Good morning," Thor greeted her cheerfully enough. He wasn't going to be bitter over what had happened yesterday. There was no point. And he needed to alert everyone to what had happened.

Sif passed by him without a glance. Thor paused and watched her turn down the hall and out of sight. Obviously someone wasn't going to let yesterday go. Thor couldn't blame her, but it was still aggravating to deal with.

Sif would get over her hurt pride in time. Loki would hopefully get over her imagined harms and settle down. Odin and Loki would eventually come to an understanding, thus settling their dispute. They would find out who had initiated the attempted assassination and put a stop to anymore schemes against their family and Asgard.

So that left Thor wondering. Who would do such a thing and what was their intent? He knew Odin had a handful of enemies, but Thor didn't think any of them were able to get through Asgard without being detected. Was it someone they had never encountered before? Wouldn't someone like that be noticed by Heimdell or other citizens?

Thor shook his head and continued his walk to the main throne room. If someone wanted to pick a fight with him or his family, that man would have a frightening battle on his hands. Odin may have been a little more passive with these kinds of things, but Thor wasn't going to sit idly by and hope that everything would itself work out. Things weren't working too well now, and adding something new to the mix couldn't be what they all needed.

* * *

Ruby red eyes watched the son of Odin as he crossed through a hall on his way to his daily matters. A pale hand came to rest on top of the large crystal that held the image of Asgard's heir.

"Master?" a voice spoke up behind the dark clothed figure.

Narrow eyes watched the dark figure as it responded with a slight turn of the head; its cloak keeping the pale face beneath it masked in shadows.

The ruby eyes returned to the crystal as it blurred and refocused on a much more interesting image. The son of Laufey—now strangely a female—being treated by the Asgardian healer. The image was studied for a moment before it too faded away.

"Assemble the regiment," the cloaked figure commanded with a sharp rasp in his voice, "We should not keep them waiting."

"It will be done," the slender man gave a short bow and left.

The pale hand was removed from the crystal. A bright image of the city of Asgard swirled into view. The city was still recovering from the unplanned dragon attack. The figure turned up a sharp-toothed grin and waved a hand close to the image. The sky darkened in the orb and the streets turned to chaos and blood. Only one word escaped his lips as the city burned to ash before his eyes.

"Soon."


	7. Dealing

**_Author's Notes: Another? Another!_**

**_Disclaimer: I wish owned the Marvel characters but I don't... Song is "All I Need" by Within Temptation._**

* * *

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
__Oh why don't I ever learn?  
__I've lost all my trust,  
__Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

**Chapter 7- Dealing**

"HA!"

Loki let the book she had been trying to read for the past hour fall into her lap as Fandral once again let out a shout of glee. He and Volstagg were playing some silly child's game and it was finally getting on Loki's nerves. She did not feel like listening to anymore of Fandral's celebrations and Volstagg's grumbling.

She let her head fall back on the chair creating a rather uncomfortable position as her legs were propped on another chair in front of her. "Can you please be quiet?" she asked, a little more irritation filling her voice than intended.

"Sorry, just playing a game here," Fandral answered.

They were sitting behind Loki, but she could picture his smug expression. "Oh, what game?" she shot back, the sardonic tone of her voice telling them that she really did not care.

"Dueling monsters… I sort of found it interesting and picked up some cards in the market the other day… it's rather popular right now," Volstagg responded coyly.

"Really? What do you do, give your opponent paper cuts?" she questioned. Loki brought her feet down to the floor and turned in her seat to look at the men.

They were gathering up their cards and preparing for another round… or duel… or whatever it was. Loki honestly didn't _care_. She just wanted them to shut up. She got up and went over to the table as they laid cards out. Both drew a hand and looked at the cards with a great deal of concentration. She stood there as Fandral made the first move.

"I play _gullinkambi_,"he said as he laid the card on the table, "And that allows me to awaken a _warg_ as well." Loki studied the pictures painted on the cards as Fandral set the second one down. They were rather pretty and highly detailed for such small images. At least that gave the game some creditable respect, even if the whole concept of pitting creatures against one another in a fake reality was absurd.

Volstagg seemed amused by Fandral's choice. He slapped down a card of a feathered woman with long claws, "I will kill your _warg_ with a Harpyof the Highland."

Fandral didn't seem fazed as he removed the _warg_ card and set it aside, "All right… are you done?"

"No," Volstagg replied as he set another card down, "I play my lightning storm card and silence the _gullinkambi_ for the next turn."

Loki watched the game proceed for a few minutes as both men kept pulling out different creatures and attacking back and forth. It was a fairly simple game. There were numbers on the corners of the cards that Loki assumed measured the strength and life of each creature. To beat one card, the strength had to be higher than the life. There were also spell cards that could benefit the caster or harm the opponent. Small sentences were scrawled underneath the pictures telling the card user what things the creature or spell could do. _Child's play…_

It didn't take long for Fandral to weasel his way into another victory. "I will bring out the green _bilgesnipe_ and trample your pack of _wargs_. Then my phoenix will take the opening and hit you directly."

Fandral moved his cards around and set out the necessary ones. Volstagg's mouth dropped at the sight of the blazing phoenix card, "Now that can't be fair!"

"It can only be put down if my opponent has no creatures," Fandral responded. He picked the card up before Loki could see if it was actually written. The quick withdrawal made Loki suspicious. Why would a creature be allowed to come out only after the opponent's creatures were dead? Phoenixes were immortal and could defend with flames. Why would it need to hide from danger?

"Oh…" Volstagg accepted the statement without a challenge.

Loki's eyes narrowed as Fandral collected his cards and shuffled them. "Something wrong?" the warrior asked as he caught her wary look.

"You deceive as well as a fox," Loki commented.

"Do I?" Fandral feigned indignation.

"Yes," Loki stated, "Unless you want to show me that card and disprove me."

"I've already shuffled it. Sorry," Fandral responded. He was still looking at Loki, and it was starting to make her feel sick. Volstagg seemed confused by the accusation, but had taken the hint. Fandral was a crafty bastard when he wanted to be and lying about a child's card game wasn't beneath him in the slightest if he wanted to look good. Loki wasn't sure how any could look good playing a child's game… where was the appeal?

An idea occurred to Loki. _Yes. Yes, this will do nicely._

"Duel me," she stated outright.

Fandral really was surprised this time. "Excuse me?" he asked. The warrior shared a look with Volstagg who was just as shocked.

"Duel me," Loki repeated. It would look terrible for him to back down, so she knew he would not refuse. She could use this as a means of getting him to stop looking at her like some sort of prize to be won. Whenever he stared—and he did it quite often—Loki always felt filthy in some odd way, like she was being used without actually being touched. It was the creepiest feeling and she had never experienced it until the blonde warrior had started ogling. Maybe it was how any woman felt when an unwelcome man stared for too long?

"Am I hearing you right? You were just saying it's a child's game a few moments ago," Fandral commented as he started to shuffle the cards in his hands again, "And you don't have any means of playing seeing as you have no cards."

She waited a moment before Volstagg jumped in, just as she had anticipated. "She can use mine," the larger warrior offered. He set his deck between them and left it open for use.

Loki took the pile and started flipping through the cards. She glanced at each one for their skills and other useful information. There were wolves, _wargs_, _harpies_, snakes, lizards, _bilgesnipes_, dwarves, elves, horses, and even a lone dragon making up the selection of beasts. Loki hesitated on the dragon the longest. Was this some dreadful form of mockery or just a coincidence that he had a card of her foulest nightmare?

The dragon seemed to be the center piece of the entire deck. Most of the incantations and enchantments were either of use in bringing the creature out or putting it in the hand. Why didn't Volstagg see the uses? Had he not played long enough or read the finer details accurately? From what she had seen of Fandral's cards, nothing of his could take down the winged behemoth.

"Is there something you want to wager perhaps?" Fandral asked as she finished looking the cards over, "We've put down a little coin here and there..."

Loki considered it for a moment as he watched her. "What do you have in mind?" she questioned; she was going to see just how far he would go.

"Well…" Fandral's eyes wandered away from her face as he deliberated. Loki wanted to gouge his eyes out and feed them to the crows. "I was thinking…" Fandral eased into his sickening idea, "What if… now don't get me wrong, but… how about if I win, you become my personal servant for a day? …Sound interesting?"

Loki fought the urge to slap him as he raised an eyebrow at her. He really was going to attempt to move in on her. Fandral had a reputation around the court as an honest and valiant warrior, but there were also other things he was notorious for. Fandral liked "consorting" with women and there were quite a few broken hearts throughout Asgard because of his distasteful ways.

Volstagg remained silent. It was obvious that the larger warrior wanted nothing to do with this exchange if that was where Fandral was taking it.

"And what do I get for winning?" Loki asked.

"Is there something you want? Within reason of course…" Fandral had to add the last part. Loki knew they weren't going to let her walk out of here guard-free from a card game, but that wasn't what she was after. Not yet.

"All right," Loki agreed to the terms, "But—" Fandral hesitated as she drew the pause out, "If I win. You are to not look at me again. And—" she cut off his response before he could reply, "I am allowed to strike you if I ever catch you doing it from this time on."

The warriors both gave her curious looks. Volstagg let out a muffled chuckle. He seemed to understand where Loki was coming from. So she wasn't the only one noticing the stares... She also wondered what Fandral could have said to Volstagg or even Hogun when they were alone. Some things had to have been said with the way his expression was set.

Fandral let out his own chuckle, "Is that all?"

"Seeing as neither of you can do anything about my lovely entourage, yes, that is all for the time being," she shot back. The guards were more bearable than Fandral, and that was saying something.

"All right then," Fandral agreed with an arrogant grin.

Volstagg rose from his seat and offered it to Loki. Loki sat in the chair with a nod of thanks. He was the only one who was trying to be chivalrous to her. Not that Loki wanted to be treated like a delicate doll… Maybe this was why Volstagg was so easy to get along with compared to the other warriors. He was polite.

Loki shuffled the cards in her hands and then set them down. They waited quietly until Volstagg had dragged another chair over to watch. Out of the corner of her eye, Loki noticed Fandral's hands fall below the table level for an instant before he brought them back up and set his deck down.

"Let's begin then," Fandral stated as he reached to draw a hand.

Loki's hand shot out and covered the deck before he could touch the cards. "Split," she said as the two gave her odd looks. She held her gaze steady, "It's only proper right?" She wasn't going to be duped by Fandral putting some of his best cards on the top.

He must have realized it, because Fandral's eyes narrowed slightly. "Very well," he responded. Loki cut the deck in half and shuffled some of the cards around. She allowed Fandral to do the same with her deck. _Fair is fair._ Why let the split bother her if she didn't know what was on top in the first place? And as long as Fandral didn't know what he was drawing first as well, she didn't mind.

"Draw," Volstagg ordered as they set each other's decks back in their respective spots.

"Five?" Loki asked with a dumb smile. She drew the cards even as Volstagg nodded.

"Ladies first," Fandral commented as he looked over his hand with disproval.

Loki looked at her own cards with a set expression of amusement. She really didn't have a good draw, but she wasn't going to let Fandral know that right away.

What was it called on Midgard again? A poked face? That seemed like a silly way to express a set expression for fooling others. Oh well… she would hold the poked face the entire time.

She set something that looked like a weasel on the field. Volstagg's eyebrows knit together. Obviously he was wondering why she had set such a small creature right away. Loki needed a little time, but hopefully she could draw the cards she needed as she slid another onto the table.

"Storm of the Ancients?" Fandral questioned the card as soon as he saw it.

Loki gave a little shrug. She had read the abilities on the dragon card and had hopes that she could win if all the necessities were met. She needed Storm of the Ancients, Lightning Field, and one weak creature in play in order to bring out the dragon card in one turn. Until she had the other spell and dragon in her hand, all other creatures were just fodder for the slaughter.

Volstagg seemed confused by the choice as well. He would see soon enough _if_ she got the right cards.

"All right… I play Dwarven Destroyer to step on the weasel," Fandral grinned as he set the card down.

"Wrong," Loki responded with the same tiny smile on her lips. She discarded a useless enchantment to the side. "I discard one card to use Storm of the Ancients ability and strike down any creature bigger than my weasel."

"What?" Fandral looked perplexed. Apparently Volstagg had not used his own cards very effectively because both warriors didn't seem to know what had just happened.

"Read the cards," Loki commented as she picked up the storm card with a flick of her fingers. She set it back down after Fandral had enough time to read it.

"That can only be activated every three turns," Fandral commented with some relief as he removed his dwarf card.

Loki already knew that. She had _read_ the damnable card herself. Was she the only one who had actually attempted to know what everything did before playing? She wasn't even into the game!

Fandral set a card, "Divine Protection for a turn."

And so the game went on. They played back and forth, bringing out numerous types of creatures and turning the table into a battleground of imaginary little monsters. Before Loki knew it, Volstagg had moved his chair closer and was leaning over her shoulder. He was looking at her cards with some sort of bewilderment plastered on his face. She glanced at him and saw his eyes searching for whatever plan she was devising.

"The _bilgesnipe_ will trample your _warg_," Fandral said as a smug look crossed his face.

Loki almost let out a sigh as she removed the card. Things did not look good as she glanced at her hand again. She had the Lightning Field card that could prevent a direct attack, but she really needed the stupid dragon to get anywhere. Her only creature out was the weasel she had started with at the beginning. It had been what… twelve turns since then? Thirteen maybe?

She reached down to draw a card. This duel rested on her drawing the dragon within the next couple turns. There was no way she could survive longer than that without using the Lightning Field to protect herself. Then the big chance would be gone.

Loki drew the top card.

_Damn._

It was an enchantress card. More fodder for the slaughter. She was about to lay it down when Volstagg made a tiny, strangled noise in his throat. Loki paused and looked over her cards again.

The Enchantress. Daredevil Dealings. Lightning Field. Harpy of the Highland. Ritual Sacrifice.

There was nothing special here. She searched for the reason why Volstagg had reacted the way he had. Was it that he knew she couldn't do anything? That seemed unlikely. She looked at the cards again. No, there had to be something there.

She held a hand over the cards as she contemplated her next move. As she moved her hand to the right, she felt Volstagg's grip on the back of her chair tighten. It had to do with the ritual card. That had to be it.

Loki scanned the skills again... And there it was.

She could sacrifice one creature with the spell and bring out another that was boosted by the stats of the sacrificed creature. If he set the enchantress out it would be enough to stop the _bilgesnipe_ from rampaging… but it would put them at a stalemate as well because the card could not destroy other creatures by itself. Who seriously made all these half-witted rules?

Loki laid Ritual Sacrifice on the table. "I sacrifice Harpy of the Highland to bring out The Enchantress," she stated and put the cards in their proper places.

Fandral's eyebrows rose. He sat back and studied the cards carefully, as if the answer to winning lay within the set up.

Loki glanced at the Daredevil Dealings card. It allowed both of them to draw two cards, but one had to be discarded afterward. She might as well try for the dragon. She set Daredevil Dealings on the table. She looked at Fandral with a straight poked face, "Draw."

They both drew two cards.

Loki cursed mentally. Neither was what she wanted as she discarded one. Fandral's face lit up from his pick. That could not have been a good sign. And it wasn't.

She ended her turn and Fandral immediately laid out a creature card. Loki looked at it with some unknown trepidation. It was a curving rose with vicious looking thorns. Why did that of all things unnerve her?

"Sanguine Rose will strangle your little weasel and enchantress," Fandral commented.

Loki caught Volstagg's expression as she removed the cards from her side. His eyes held a knowing that did not sit well with her. He was accepting the incoming defeat. Loki's mood sank, and she braced herself for the inevitable charge of the _bilgesnipe_. For Fandral's gloating and whatever he would have her do… It made her nauseated just thinking about it.

"Your move," Fandral offered after a long moment.

Loki gave him a confused look, "You're not ending this?"

"I can't," Fandral replied, "Bringing out Sanguine Rose entangles any of my other creatures."

Loki did not feel much relief from the lucky break. She laid a hand on her deck and drew the next card slowly. As a sunny field of flowers showed from the small papery surface, Loki's already meager confidence sank into the abyss within. She could do nothing with this card either.

She would have to play Lightning Field. Loki laid the saving card in front of her. Maybe she could find some other way to stop Fandral's rampage.

"Loki," Volstagg's hand tapped her shoulder. Loki looked up at him. "Draw."

Loki looked at the card she had just played.

_If played with Storm of the Ancients on the field, draw one card._

Loki doubted it would help but she reached for her deck again. As her hand touched the top card she closed her eyes briefly. Hoping beyond hope, Loki picked the card up.

Volstagg's abrupt movement made her eyes open. The warrior had shuffled straight backward from his position. She looked at the new card in her hand and her breath caught.

It was the cursed dragon. _Of all the…_

Loki let out a small laugh. She couldn't… why was she laughing? She couldn't stop the noise as it escaped her mouth. Volstagg howled behind her. Was this what it felt like to be so relieved? And over a silly card game nonetheless…

The giddy feeling rose inside Loki as she managed to contain herself a little.

"_What_ is so funny?" Fandral was at a complete loss across the table.

Loki set the dragon on the table and got up. She was a little stiff but that didn't prevent her from walking away still giggling. A slap on the back from Volstagg stopped her fit and nearly sent her to the floor.

"Well done!" Volstagg chortled as Fandral stared at the card in shock, "Even I haven't been able to pull that combo yet!"

"You had _that_ in your deck?" Fandral barked at him.

Loki crossed her arms with a condescending smirk, "Dragon beats Rose."

"I… you…" Fandral was searching for some excuse to explain his loss, "You cheated!"

"Oh? Like you tried to before we began? And while you played Volstagg earlier?" Loki countered.

Volstagg's gaze shifted to Loki, "Did he…?"

"Card switching. Giving his creatures abilities they do not have. Yes," Loki offered him what she had seen.

Volstagg's expression darkened as he turned toward Fandral. "I think…" he stated, "Someone needs to be disciplined now."

"No! I would never!" Fandral tried to defend himself as Loki walked around the table.

"Save it for the next game," Loki said sweetly. She backhanded the warrior across the face. Fandral had already been precariously tipping back in his chair off and on, and the warrior was sent tumbling backward as he finally went off balance.

Loki turned away with a smirk as Fandral hit the floor with a crash. She had wanted to do that for some time now. Victory had not tasted so sweet in a long time.

* * *

Thor was idly sitting with his father and some his advisors. He picked at a chipping corner of the table trying to not look bored, but he really couldn't help it. Sure this was what he would have to do some day in his father's place, but he had other things on his mind.

For some reason, he kept wondering where Loki was and what she was doing. He hadn't been able to speak with her other than a few words here and there since the attack in his room. The only thing he had any consolation on was that her skin had returned to its usual pale complexion. The blue had certainly been a shock. It had nearly been the same as the creatures that had invaded his chambers. _Is everything in Jotunheim blue?_

"They will be here within a fortnight," Odin stated as he continued the meeting despite Thor's wandering attention span. Thor could see that his father was getting to the same point he was at. Too much talking was as tiresome as working, and they had already covered more topics than usual.

"Who?" Thor asked as he tried to refocus for his father's sake.

"Freyr," Odin responded without blinking, "Our friends the _Ljósálfar_. They have been invited for a visit to Asgard. You remember this, yes?"

"Yes, of course," Thor nodded. How could he not remember such an important event? The _Ljósálfar_ rarely left their beautiful kingdom, and it was a great honor to host such valiant beings. Asgard received many of their healing herbs and other medicinal items from them as well as counsel for future happenings. They would have had to been mad to refuse such a noble visit!

"I do not expect them to be here before the next two weeks, but we shall have the preparations set," Odin nodded to a man down the table, "Libbe, please attend to the proceedings as requested."

"It will be done All-Father," the man responded.

Odin let a light silence fall in the room. He seemed to be pondering some things as he finally broached the end of the meeting, "I think it is time… we have all had a long day. Now let us go and do our part for the people of Asgard."

The chamber of people dispersed with relieved farewells. Thor remained in his place until most of the group had given their goodbyes and gone their separate ways. Odin stayed in his chair as well. It was a habit of his father's; he would always stay until the last man was gone. It helped with giving people the time to approach the All-Father directly with their concerns or ideas if they were too nervous to speak them out loud in the meeting. But it didn't seem like anyone else was going to be approaching him today…

"Father," Thor said quietly when the chamber was nearly empty.

"Yes, my son?" Odin leaned back in his chair and closed his eye. Thor could tell he was tired; it was becoming a constant sight to see him this way. Maybe after the elves left Asgard his father would allow himself into the Odinsleep for a short time. It seemed he was avoiding it again, and the _Ljósálfar_ were the only reason Thor could think of as to why his father would put it off. The All-Father had sent Thor to Midgard to retrieve Loki how long ago and had not slept then to regain his strength. How long had it been now? Nine… maybe ten months?

"Have you considered what you might say to Loki?" Thor hated to bring up the subject, but he knew his father had not made any attempts.

"Yes…" Odin replied with a sigh, "but I'm afraid she will not listen…"

"You should go to her," Thor wanted more than anything at that moment to push the two into a room and make them resolve this dispute.

"No," his father breathed.

Thor was at a loss, "What?"

"You cannot force a flower to blossom before its time," Odin responded.

"Father," Thor ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Loki is not a flower."

Odin gave him a firm, yet tender look, "I cannot have her sit and speak with me willingly if so forced, Thor. There would be nothing gained in such an exchange from either side."

"Then you're waiting for her to come to you?" Thor wanted the truth. No more of this avoiding the issue at hand. Someone somewhere _had_ to give a little if anything was going to have a chance at mending.

"Yes," Odin did not look happy with his own decision, but he also was not going to back down from it once it was made.

That settled it then. Thor rose from his seat. He had to try something, anything to get Loki to at least start thinking that their father wanted to see her. Maybe he could speak with their mother? She always seemed to know just how to work something like that into a conversation when needed.

"All right," he leaned forward in a small, respectful bow, "I will trust in your decision."

Thor departed from the high chamber and headed for the warrior's tower. If Loki was around, she was most likely there with one of the Warriors Three. He wasn't sure if she even left the tower during the day. It wasn't like he was there to watch her activities all hours of the day.

He walked briskly and turned down the last hall heading toward the commons area. The moment he pushed the door open, Thor stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw a hand cut through the air and heard the smack as Fandral fell backward in a chair across the room. Loki turned away from the fallen warrior looking rather smug. Thor couldn't believe it. First she had aggravated Sif into attacking during a spar, and now he had just walked in on her striking another friend. A fiery rage suddenly burned in Thor's chest. How _dare_ she…

"Loki!" his voice boomed around the commons area like thunder.

Loki jumped and looked over at Thor in alarm; all traces of her haughty expression disappeared. Volstagg even looked astonished as he stood there by the table, clearly not moving to help Fandral in the slightest.

"What is going on here?" Thor couldn't help the anger lacing his words. That one hit had been the tipping point of his built up frustration and now it was seething over, ready to burst forth if he did not receive a satisfactory answer within the next ten seconds.

Fandral clambered up from the floor and tried to smooth out his clothes. A nervous chuckle escaped him, "Thor… we were just playing—"

"Playing _what?_" Thor didn't know why he was so angry, but it was coming out despite how hard he was trying to control it, "Striking a friend and ally is not _playing_."

"Thor I can explain—" Volstagg started, but Thor wasn't having it.

He stormed over to Loki as she stood silently next to Fandral. "Have you learned _nothing_ from what happened the other day?" Thor felt the words flowing before he could stop them, "Does our gracious charity of letting you loose in these halls mean _nothing_ to you?"

Loki opened her mouth but he turned away sharply, "Do _not_ speak to me. I thought we were helping you… but I see that I was wrong."

Thor was fuming as he turned on Volstagg, "And you sat idly by as this happened? I am disappointed in my own friends."

With the biting words left hanging in the air, Thor briskly marched to his room and slammed the door behind him. As quickly as the anger within had risen, it turned to frustration and confusion. _Why?_ He paced the room, angry with himself and the others. He was fed up with everything. The trying to fix his family, Loki's ill-gotten ideas that she was somehow wronged in life, how she tried to be above everyone when she was clearly in no position to act that way, how he couldn't quite bridge the gap between them, how he should have listened to Sif and just put Loki back in prison, how…

Thor turned a table over and then found himself plopping into a nearby chair. He put his head in his hands. Just _why?_ Why couldn't everything go back to the days before their father had picked an heir to the throne and everyone was happy being with each other?

He sat there for a long time letting the anger fizzle out inside. Everything was just so vexing and complicated. If only everyone would just sit down and talk calmly with one another, Thor did not see why everything could not be patched up. It would at least be better than all this senselessness going on around him.

A knock at the door made Thor sit up some. He took a breath and slumped back in the chair wearily. "Yes?" he responded as another knock sounded.

Volstagg cracked the door open somewhat. "Thor…?" he inquired nervously.

Thor would not have been surprised if the warrior felt like he was walking into a _bilgesnipe's_ den. "What do you want Volstagg?" he replied as the large warrior slowly made his way in.

"Thor, I'm sorry for what you saw," Volstagg stated. Thor looked at him as he continued, "There is an explanation. I promise."

"Then tell me… why was my sister allowed to strike Fandral?" Thor was trying to not let his anger spark up again. Volstagg was a level-headed warrior. There had to be good reason for the man to approach Thor like this.

"Because we made a deal," Fandral was suddenly in the doorway.

Thor looked at the blonde warrior in confusion, "A deal?"

"Yes…" Fandral looked ashamed in his admittance, "We were playing with those monster cards Volstagg found in the market… and Loki and I made a deal over one game."

"Why would you—?"

"We were being rather loud and agitated her while she was reading," Volstagg cut Thor off, "Instead of getting angry… she took some sort of interest in our game… and…"

"We made a deal," Fandral repeated.

"What sort of deal?" Thor frowned at the idea.

"Well…" Fandral cleared his throat nervously, "I set my terms and she set hers. If she won, she would be allowed to hit me whenever I… look at her wrongly…"

Thor's eyebrows knit together as he processed the information. _Oh no…_ If they had made such a deal, then that explained why Volstagg hadn't tried to stop his sister. And why Loki would have done it in the first place… It was making some sense now…

He had come in at the worst possible moment and blown up at them for something he hadn't fully understood. For once, he _had_ wronged Loki. And in front of the warriors…

"I…" Thor didn't know what to say. He needed to speak with Loki at once, but he felt that barging into her room after yelling at her was unwise. If anything, it would only succeed in making her feel cornered and the backlash would cause further harm.

He would have to wait then?

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Fandral apologized in earnest.

"No," Thor looked at the two standing in his room, "I am sorry. I had no right to interfere in business that was not my own."

They were all silent for a long moment. Volstagg gave a light chuckle, and Thor couldn't help but tilt his head at the warrior. "You missed a mighty fine hit," Volstagg snorted.

"Hey now!" Fandral looked horrified at the other warrior's amusement.

"Even you have to admit it Fandral," Volstagg shot back, "She got you mighty well across the face before you even knew what was happening."

Thor felt his mood lighten as the two began bickering like they usually did. He would let things settle for now and speak with Loki in the morning. Everything would be fixed… but in the meantime he needed to keep Fandral and Volstagg from breaking into a bodily scuffle as their banter became livelier. Why was it always his room that they decided to get rough and loud?


	8. Storm

**_Author's Notes: Omigosh my babus, I'm so sorry! My router went berserk and I've had so much glitchy internet and laaaaag. I would have gotten one of these up sooner if the web pages didn't close out every minute or so. But enough about me, enjoy this! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Yup. Chapter 1._**

* * *

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
__All my agony fades away  
__When you hold me in your embrace_

**Chapter 8- Storm**

_Kill._

Loki's breath came fast as she ran through the blinding redness. Ebony trees surrounded her on all sides; she could see the blood red sky through the bare, fingerlike branches. The clouds were black smudges, covering the sun or moon. She wasn't sure what time of day it was.

A branch snapped behind her. Loki glanced back as she ran; her rapid heartbeat was pounding in her ears. _Something_ was following her. A dark shadow darted between the trunks. Whatever it was, it was _big_.

_Find._

Loki kept running. She ducked under a low tree branch and tumbled down a slope into an open hollow. She scrambled to her feet as a howl erupted from the woods around her. A dilapidated house stood against the far side of the hollow. Loki looked over her shoulder again as she heard heavy footsteps along the ridge. There was nothing in sight.

She ran for the building and threw her whole body against the door. It gave way with a loud groan and Loki fell inside. She jumped up from the dusty floor and slammed the door shut as the black shadow following her descended into the hollow. She leaned against the door and took in a sharp breath to calm her racing heart. She needed to think. And think fast.

Loki was trapped. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. The only thing she knew was the beast outside was chasing her and wanted her dead.

_Kill._

The voice echoed around her. It was the same one from earlier. _Where from?_ She tried to pull the memory from the tirade of rushing thoughts in her mind. She remembered. It was… back in Thor's room… but it hadn't been her brother speaking…

A snarl sounded behind her and the hair on the back of Loki's neck stood on end. She held her breath as she heard the shift of earth under the beast's paws. The only thing standing between her and it was the flimsy, decaying wood around her. Loki leaned against the door as every nerve in her body screamed to run, to get away.

There was nowhere to go though. She was trapped. _Caged._ The situation hit her like a boulder. _No way out._ Could this really be the end?

Another howl ripped through the hollow. Loki heard the beast's paws beat on the dry earth as it circled away from the building and then charged the door.

_Maim. Kill. Destroy._

She couldn't tell who was talking anymore. Was it the creature as it flung itself against the wall? As it burst through the cracking timber… Loki twisted around as she was thrown backward. Claws ripped through the wood like it was paper and a large, black muzzle appeared. She turned away from the horrific teeth as it bore down upon her position.

Then there was light.

Maybe that was putting it mildly. Loki had turned away from the gaping hole in the wall and the impending death of claws and blood only to suddenly be lying in a large clearing. A crimson purple pond rippled at her feet. There was no sign of the hell hound or the crumbling building. Just the same black forest… the same blood hued sky…

She glanced over her shoulder and found a tall, gnarled tree behind her. It was silvery white and stuck out against the darkness around her. Loki pushed herself up slowly and approached the new sight hoping that she wouldn't go back to the place she was just at.

Birds sang somewhere off in the distance. Loki would have considered the place peaceful if not for the disturbing colors that stained the scenery around her and the skeleton slumped against the base of the tree. The handle of a weapon was in its fleshless hand; the rest of the piece had long since been buried by roots and dirt.

Loki advanced toward the skeleton curiously but with caution. Someone else had been here first? Had this person met his fate at the claws of the hound? A crack along the skeleton's skull, just above the left eye socket, indicated other possibilities.

She wasn't really into morbid indulgences, but Loki reached out to touch the scarred bone. Okay, maybe she enjoyed them a little. But only a little…

As soon as Loki's hand brushed the brittle remains, something bizarre happened. A leaf moved. Any person would know that leaves fell to the ground when trees shed them for winter. Instead, the leaf at her foot flew up past her arm and into the air. She watched the crinkled purple foliage drift back up to a tree branch and reattach itself.

Loki immediately backed away as more leaves rose into the air. What was going on? Time was in reverse? Would she be affected?

The whole area started to change around her. Loki watched as the trees regained their odd colored leaves. The clouds slowly disappeared and the sky shifted colors. As the sky returned to a normal blue, the trees blossomed into greens and browns.

What was all this? A vision?

Loki looked down at the skeleton and took another step back as the decayed plant growth that had been covering the gruesome sight quickly disappeared. The exposed bones gleamed brightly in the normal sunlight.

The changing time wasn't stopping there as little by little, the bones regained their decayed flesh. A man slowly formed as muscles and tendons molded themselves to refit their places in his body.

Loki's heart skipped as the skeleton stood. She backed away as it took a step toward her. Blue eyes glared at her as they reformed in the sockets. _Blue eyes._ Loki knew those eyes. She wanted to scream as a twisted hand reached out for her.

Water lapped at her boots as she staggered back into the pool behind her. Loki glanced back at the blue water. She couldn't see the bottom and there was no telling what was lurking beneath the still waters.

Fingers closed around her throat. Loki looked back at the nightmarish creature. Tendrils of blonde hair fluttered in the wind as the half formed face studied her for a short moment. _Gold hair._ She struggled in its grip. There was no escaping the inconceivable strength it held.

Loki finally let out a terrified scream as the creature charged forward. She tripped backward into the water with the man following. He was going to drown her!

She hit the freezing water and fear consumed Loki as she fought against the terror forcing her down into the depths.

_Loki._

Was death calling her name? Loki fought harder against the horrifying creature. She tried hitting it, summoning her nonexistent magic, breaking its grip, anything she could think of.

_Loki Lauffeysdóttir._

The voice was louder now. Loki could see the rays of light fading above as her lungs burned for air. She reached out for the sunny beams and opened her mouth one last time.

"Loki!"

Loki opened her eyes with a jolt.

She jumped away as a hand reached out for her. Flashes of the skeletal bones haunted her vision as she ducked away from the appendage.

"Loki, calm down," someone said, "I'm here."

It took a long, overwhelming moment to process who was speaking to her.

The person that had dragged her into the shadowy world underwater was standing not too far off from where she was. Loki backed into a wall as she tried to calm herself down. She was in the castle. She was safe. Her skin was hot and sweaty as she inhaled slowly.

_It was only a dream…_

Thor remained a safe distance away, letting her collect herself. What was he doing here?

"Loki," Thor stated after another minute, "What happened?"

"I…" Loki couldn't find her voice. She glanced around the room. This wasn't her room… it was _Thor's_. Why wasn't she in her room?

"You came running in here. You were asleep," Thor explained quietly. He moved toward her slowly. Loki nearly jumped out of her skin as thunder rumbled overhead. Thor hesitated and backed off again, Mjolnir resting loosely in his right hand, "I'm sorry. I do not mean to upset you further."

Loki felt her heartbeat slowing down to a normal pace. It had all been a dream. _Of course._ It explained the exotic forest and perplexing events, but something didn't feel right about it all. Odin often saw the future in dreams, and Loki couldn't help but feel that she had seen something inevitable. Something unavoidable.

But what exactly was it?

* * *

Thor reached out as his sister's gaze dropped to the floor. This time Loki didn't flinch away or jump as he rested a hand against her cheek. He didn't like it when she wouldn't meet his gaze. The subconscious action needed to stop, but he had no idea how to bring it up without Loki feeling more embarrassed.

"Loki," he stated with as much sincerity as he could muster, "You're safe here."

His sister was calming down, but Thor wanted to know what had set her off in the first place. It couldn't have been his rage from earlier. She wouldn't be here if that was the cause. He wasn't even sure if she had been awake when she had come running through the door either.

A dream? A nightmare was plausible, but he had never seen Loki react this way since their childhood. She had always had darker dreams, and Thor could remember the many nights they had spent sleeping in each other's beds because of them. Had Loki instinctively come running to him again for such a thing?

"I'm fine," Loki stated after a long moment.

"No, you do not look well," Thor stated. Loki met his gaze for a few seconds before her eyes avoided his again. Thor followed her eyes down to his hand. Mjolnir?

"What were you doing?" Loki asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

Lightning flickered across the sky as Thor sighed. "I was… going to fly," he actually had been considering it before Loki had barged in, so it was a reasonable excuse.

"Out in the storm?" Loki didn't look amused by that thought, but it seemed to distract her thoughts from the nightmare.

"Yes," Thor couldn't help but crack a smile, "You would be surprised how calming it is."

Strangely enough, flying in storms helped Thor forget his troubles for a time. Sometimes it helped conjure the insight needed to see a predicament from another side and come up with a solution. It was literally what Midgardians referred to as "brainstorming." At least, he assumed humans did not fly into storms while thinking when they could easily be struck by lightning. Thor didn't have that problem with Mjolnir. But a human? That couldn't end well if one tried.

"Right," Loki wasn't convinced. She turned her gaze to the windows and minutely flinched as the thunder crashed overhead.

Thor didn't want to leave her there by herself after what had happened, but he _really_ wanted to get out of the citadel for a while. He desired to get away for a brief time and return with a refreshed mind. Feeling the wind in his hair, the rain on his face, the lightning's heat as it danced around him… Thor closed his eyes remembering other times he had gone out.

"Come with me," he demanded bluntly.

Thor wasn't sure why he had asked. Was it because he didn't want to see her left alone? Surely a little flying wouldn't hurt…

_"What?"_

"Do you trust me?" he met Loki's cynical expression with a firm resolve.

"I… why would you…?" Loki was confused now.

Thor held out his hand to her, "Do you?"

Loki stared at him for a long moment. Was she questioning his sanity? Did she fear to fly? He wouldn't drop her in a thousand years. Did she not trust him?

A scarier thought came to mind. What if Loki never trusted him?

Loki's lips finally formed a word.

"Yes…"

The terrible feelings in Thor's chest eased as she dragged the word out. He felt bad that he had even considered Loki never trusting him. Okay, he _almost_ felt bad. Loki's long pause hadn't been helpful and anybody would have questioned it.

Thor's voice came out in a delighted laugh that covered his relief, "Then let us go!"

He moved before Loki could stop him. His arm slid around her waist and he pulled the confused woman against his left side. Mjolnir was already spinning in his other hand. Thor gave one small hop and then launched them both toward the wide window.

Thor wasn't sure if he heard Loki scream or imagined it, because he was laughing too hard. There was a happy, giddy feeling bubbling inside him that he hadn't felt in ages. He only wanted to fly or dance or… something to express the overwhelming glee he felt.

As they soared through the air, he could feel Loki's nails digging into the skin under his shoulder guard. A pressure along his side indicated just how tightly Loki was clinging to him. He still wasn't going to drop her. For some reason, this only amused Thor more and he arced up into the sky. Lightning sizzled past them and somehow Loki's grip tightened even more.

"Are you mad!?" Loki shouted above the rushing wind.

"No," Thor laughed, "You're uptight."

He imagined the glare Loki had to be giving him. "Close your eyes and enjoy the wind," Thor suggested.

"My eyes _are _closed!" came Loki's snappish retort.

"Then relax. I will never let you fall."

Thor meant it.

He let up on their inclined speed and finally turned his head to look at Loki. Her eyes were open despite what she had claimed. Thor had never seen them so wide, but it wasn't completely out of fear. There was some exhilaration hidden in the depths if he looked past the initial spooked reaction.

"Where are we going?" Loki's face tried to fall back into its unreadable mask. Her death grip still wasn't letting up.

Thor chuckled at the thought, "Anywhere."

"Then maybe we should go home!" Loki wasn't letting that idea go either.

"Not until we've had some fun," Thor replied and then they dropped.

Loki let out a yelp as they plummeted through the clouds below. Rain speckled Thor's face as he dived in a sharp curve toward the ground. At the last second, he turned the dive upward again and finally leveled out.

A small shower fell from the sky as he looped in the air at a much gentler pace.

"_That_ was not funny!" Loki ground out when she had caught her breath. Thor could tell she had found it somewhat thrilling because the harshness had dropped from her voice. She wasn't going to admit her enjoyment out loud though.

They flew on over the city for a time longer. Thor wasn't used to carrying another person with him and eventually found his arm growing tired. It wasn't that Loki was heavy; it was from his arm being locked in the same position for an extended length of time.

Loki let out a breathy laugh as they descended toward the citadel. Thor was taken aback momentarily by the sound. He didn't remember hearing such a sound come from her since she became a woman. She had never laughed in his presence. It was a soft, musical sound that Thor wished he could hear more. Maybe one day Loki would drop the walls around her and open up more… like now. Maybe it was possible to break her from the shell she hid in. Maybe…

Thor landed gracefully on the window ledge. He bounded back into his room with one step and took a deep breath as the last feelings of the flight settled around him. Loki squirmed some thus breaking Thor from his revelry to remind him to let go of his captive.

Loki took a few steps away and brushed damp pieces of hair from her face. Thor watched her with amusement. She was obviously not happy about her appearance being ruffled.

Loki cleared her throat as she finished grooming herself into a presentable state and finally looked at him, "Thank you…"

Thor held a smile until she completed her sentence.

"…for not getting me killed."

He raised an eyebrow. Really? She couldn't just admit that it was at least a pleasant trip and be done? It wasn't really her manner though, he supposed.

"You're welcome," he responded simply.

"I… suppose this is good night then," she stated and made her way to the door.

Thor nodded at her words automatically, despite Loki not being able to see it.

Loki hesitated in the doorway and looked back at him. Thor was suddenly floored as a genuine smile graced her features. Loki was smiling. Not just a fake, condescending smirk. She was actually _smiling_.

"Good night, Thor," she bid him farewell and disappeared out into the hall like a spirit.

Why was he so dumbfounded? It wasn't like he had never _seen_ her smile before. He turned away to change into something lighter, a smile lighting up his own face. He felt he had accomplished something, but what exactly he didn't know.

After a quick change, Thor flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He pondered over the day's events and realized he hadn't apologized for his earlier outburst. Loki hadn't seemed to mind. Maybe they would both overlook it and move on.

Thor turned over in his bed and drew the fur blankets over his body.

Tomorrow would be a bright, new day for everyone.


	9. Growing Pains

**_Author's Notes: Awkward talks anyone? This chapter made me giggle. I hope you do to._**

**_Disclaimer: Chapter 1._**

* * *

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
__Make my heart a better place  
__Give me something I can believe  
__Don't tear me down  
__You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

**Chapter 9- Growing Pains**

Loki slumped against a wall for probably the thousandth time that day. She delicately held her stomach as pain streaked through her abdomen. At times it was sharp pains, but at other times it felt dull and achy. The worst of it was when her body decided to act perfectly normal, like nothing was even wrong and for a brief moment she thought it was all over… then everything went careening back into pain and misery. Could her body just make up its mind?

She pressed her back against the cool stone as Volstagg laughed across the room. The Warriors Three were preparing for their next training session and taking their time getting there.

Loki frowned as Fandral made a quick glance her way before averting his eyes. At least the fool was learning. Loki had practically beaten him senseless the first few days of their deal. She had relented some after the warrior complained to his fellow companions. Volstagg had merely laughed at him, but Hogun had come to her petitioning for less violence. The petitioning was really Hogun threatening her with jail time unless she let up on the foolish blonde.

Her point had clearly been made. Loki didn't need to hit Fandral nearly as often as before, and the warrior was even courteous at times without being a total ass. Maybe there was hope for his womanizing yet.

"Loki, what are you doing slinking over there?" Fandral stated loudly as he checked over his sword.

All right, maybe not.

"Nothing that concerns you," Loki replied tersely. She straightened up slightly as Volstagg and Hogun looked over.

"You should join us!" Volstagg bellowed to the skies, "Let off some steam! Have a few burly brawls!"

Loki would have rather died at that moment as another stinging cramp tightened under her hand. "No… not today," she responded a little too quietly for their liking.

"Why not!? It is beautiful outside! Only the shadows of the night wouldn't be out on this fine day!" Volstagg was trying to convince her.

Loki placed a hand on her head as his voice boomed around the room. Now she had a headache from all the noise. Her aggravation was rising rapidly. Could this day get any worse?

"Volstagg…" Hogun laid a hand on the giant warrior's arm. He made a small motion with his head that took Volstagg a moment to comprehend. Loki's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched the darker skinned warrior. Hogun had picked up on her discomfort and was attempting to pull the men from the situation. Was he actually trying to be pleasant and not follow Sif's example of cold shouldering her at every interval?

"Oh all right…" Volstagg huffed. A meaty finger was pointed in Loki's direction, "But if you skip out on tonight's meal, I will find you…"

Loki didn't doubt it. Volstagg had been experimenting with different foods once again. This time around he had brought in some sort of large, colorful bird from a hunting trip. The creature was a delicacy in some far off place and Volstagg had fallen head over heels trying to get his hands on it. Unfortunately when the warrior was in that sort of mood, it tended to involve everyone having to at least try whatever he concocted over the fire. Good or bad.

"Come on you oaf," Fandral commented as he sheathed his sword and moved to stand up, "There will be plenty of other times." He led the way as the Warriors Three departed.

Loki watched them go. She slid to the floor as the last one disappeared out into the corridor beyond. She brought her knees to her chest and sat there for a long time. Why was her body acting abnormal now? Hadn't she endured enough when it changed?

The pains were only getting worse as she sat there. Loki decided to seek out the healing room, if only to figure out what was wrong. Surely she could handle herself once she knew what was irritating her stomach.

Loki got up from the floor and headed for the hall that the Warriors Three had taken. A guard was around the corner and started following as soon as she left the tower area. It seemed like she was seeing less and less of them as the days went on. There had been no guards stationed in the warrior's tower for the past couple days. Fewer people followed her wherever she went. The security surrounding Loki was gradually becoming laidback. It would have made the perfect time to pull something off, but Loki really had no intentions in escaping or killing or being devious. She would put any ideas off for a later time.

It didn't take long for her feet to find the healing room. Loki knocked gently and pushed the already half opened door inward. The smell of wild grass and herbs hit her like a strong wind and she crinkled her nose at the pungent odor. It was overpowering just to be in the front chamber; she couldn't imagine what it was like back in the pantry where Eir kept her stores.

Loki glanced around the room and found no occupants. The room was set up with many tables and storage shelves along the walls. A few comfy looking cots filled the center. Loki hoped Eir wasn't out collecting herbs today or whatever a healer did. She just wanted advice and to go hide in her room until this strange ailment blew over.

She waited a few minutes hoping the healer would show. Loki paced the room silently as her pains tediously grew worse. The raven haired woman was about to give up when she suddenly heard humming from outside.

Loki turned toward the far side door that was open. From the wooden frame, a stony pathway led out into one of the many courtyards surrounding the citadel. Loki followed the humming. Eir had a need to always be making noise, whether it was humming or singing or talking.

She walked past rows of herbs and other plants that lined the rocky path on either side. The little trail curled around past some high bushes and opened into a rather large area full of taller, more colorful flora. Eir was gracefully sitting crossed-legged on a stone bench underneath some draping ivy leaves.

Loki watched the woman as Eir's body swayed to the tinkling hum of her own song. This was another common sight a person could find the healer in. Eir was a free spirited, odd creature. If Loki remembered right, Eir had come along with Frigga when she had married Odin. She wasn't quite sure if that story was true or not though.

Eir's tune faded as she slowly stopped moving. Her silver blue eyes opened and were immediately on Loki. "Is there something you want Odinsdóttir?"

"He is not my father," Loki commented under her breath. How could she approach the subject she wanted without sounding helpless? The pains were starting to become unbearable.

"Would saying Lauffeysdóttir be more pleasing to your ear?" Eir responded.

_Damn her eyes._ Loki felt chills run down her spine. Eir's eyes were as piercing as Heimdell's gaze. She felt like the healer was looking straight through her.

"No…" Loki muttered.

"Then what brings you to my gardens?"

"I…" Loki paused and tried to collect her words, "I have been having pains…"

"In your abdomen?" Eir was doing that creepy healer-knows-all thing she always did. It didn't surprise Loki, but it made her feel a little uneasy in that moment.

"Yes," Loki replied. There was no use denying it; that's why she had come here.

"Loki…" Eir closed her eyes and almost looked sympathetic. The emotion was fleeting as she shook her head gently and looked up again.

"Have you bled yet?"

"I... what?" Loki was taken aback by the sudden question. Had she just asked…

"Have you bled yet?" Eir's face was unreadable, "You are not a woman until your first bleeding."

_Oh no… no no no no._

No.

Loki didn't want to hear anything on that topic. _Hrodi._ She didn't want to deal with anything like that!

"I assume by your silence you have not," Eir commented.

Loki shook her head.

"You are completing the final steps to womanhood Loki, embrace it. You will be able to have children and—"

"That is the _last _thing on my mind right now!" Loki snapped. It was getting infuriating to be told again and again that she could bear children. She was sick of hearing it.

Eir seemed to grasp her frustration and dropped the subject. Loki was relatively surprised that she had complied so willingly. No one else had been considerate enough to do so yet.

"What can I do about it?" Loki tried to contain her anger.

"I can give you something for the pain… but there is not much else I can do. You will have to let it run its course like the rest of us," Eir responded with a cheeky smile.

_Wonderful news._ Loki thought bitterly. She supposed asking a few more questions wouldn't hurt now.

"How long will it last…?" She wasn't quite sure; she had never shapeshifted into a woman for long periods of time and the curse keeping her as one now was the longest she had ever gone as one.

"A week at most… sometimes less. Your body will decide, and eventually will set a pattern," Eir replied patiently, "but do not fret so much. It is only every few months."

"Every few months…" Loki repeated. She didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"What can I expect?" Loki asked, not really wanting to hear the answer to the question.

"Only cramping, feeling like a stuffed pig, soreness, pressure and heaviness in your gut, back pains, odd food cravings, concentration difficulties, mood swings, irritability, headaches, fatigue, and my favorite: emotional instability," Eir listed off without taking a breath.

Loki stared at her in disbelief. _What_ was so great about any of _that_? And for a week every couple of months? Loki's head spun. How could any woman be in good temperament when she had to suffer such an ordeal frequently?

"I said do not fret," Eir instructed. Loki looked at the silver haired woman as she continued, "You may suffer very few, if not any of the symptoms once your body is settled."

Loki rubbed her face. All right, she had to look at a brighter side or risk going mad. Eir now made it sound like it wasn't as bad as what she had described. She would just have to wait and see.

"All right…" Loki said as she turned away from the healer, "Thank you Eir…"

"Loki," Eir's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Setting our current topic aside, I may have something of use to you…"

This brought Loki back around. She stepped to the side as Eir fluttered gracefully past her and back up the path to the healing room. Loki followed the woman back inside and watched as she took a vial down from one of the cluttered shelves.

"I have been studying your current condition and may have a solution to bringing back your magic," Eir stated.

Loki flinched internally at Eir's words. That was a subject that hurt her pride quite deeply. Loki didn't want to admit that her powers had practically vanished upon her transformation.

Eir held the vial up. Loki eyed the lavender colored contents skeptically. How was any sort of potion going to help her?

"This is for any pains in the next few days. Only take a small sip or you might be slumbering until the next rise of the moon," Eir handed the vial over.

Loki took it with suspicion. What was the point of bringing up her powers if the vial had nothing to do with them? "And my magic…?" she tried to keep the subject rolling.

Eir sat at one of the low tables. It was covered in books and old scrolls. "It is a matter of accommodating your essence to your new form. Match them together and your powers should return to normal."

"My essence? As in my soul?" Loki was trying to make sense of her words.

"Yes… you must adapt and find a new way to draw your magic out," Eir replied, "It is simple really. You are trying to use your magic the way you did when you were a man. Now your body has changed, and so must the way you use your magic."

It was a simple concept, but it was one that was easier said than done. Loki would have to think on this one in order to get anywhere. And that was if she would have the time to try anything once she came up with ideas…

"Do you understand?" Eir's eyes were on her again.

Loki didn't meet her gaze and merely nodded, "Yes… I will consider what I can do."

"Then you may go," Eir responded. The healer turned away and opened one of the dusty books on her table. Loki could have scoffed at the bluntness Eir approached people with. Once she was done conversing, the healer typically made quick work of going back to her studies and experiments.

Loki glanced at the lavender vial in her hand as she left. The guard from before quickly followed her footsteps as she made her way back to the warrior's tower. There seemed to be some hope for her future in the magical arts, Loki just had to relocate her power within and siphon it out.

What couldn't be harder?

* * *

The sun beat down upon Asgard with a fierce fury. Thor shielded his eyes from the harsh glare as he stepped outside. He was supposed to be seeing how the progress on the Bifrost Bridge was going. As far as he knew, it was nearly completed, but Odin had wanted an update.

Thor made his way through the gates of the citadel and down the street. Signs of the dragon attack were all but nonexistent. There were a few spots here and there that still needed attending to, but even those were minimal compared to what it had been. Things were getting back to normal once and for all.

He turned down the way that would take him to the Bifrost Bridge and soon found himself alone on the crystal pathway leading to the observatory jutting out over the precipice of the sea. One day the crystal would shine with rainbow colors again. The bridge would be done soon and the powers refocused into another usable bridge to other realms. Until then, they would have to wait and only be sent across realms in emergencies by Odin. The only emergency so far had been when Loki attacked Midgard. Thor didn't foresee any other sort of call to action in the meantime.

Heimdell was in his usual position, standing watch in the doorway to the nearly completed dome that would become the Bifrost Bridge's new gateway. The man's lips quirked up in greeting, otherwise his expression remained impassive.

"What can I do for you, son of Odin?" he asked as Thor came within reasonable hearing distance.

"My father wishes to know how the building is coming," Thor responded. He was sure Heimdell already knew his reasons for being there. It wasn't like they had shirked him from any of the planning.

"Nearly complete," Heimdell's reply was short. He had never been one for a lot of idle talk.

Thor nodded, "How long?" He honestly wanted to know so he could go back to Midgard and visit the team he had fought with while there. Seeing the Avengers group would surely be a nice reprieve from all his duties in Asgard, and who could deny that it was a good idea to keep up with allies in Midgard to uphold the new alliance?

"Not more than two weeks," Heimdell stated as he turned toward the building and looked it over, "Our builders have excellent skills."

"Good…" Thor trailed off as he studied the new building. He hadn't been able to see it up close in quite some time. It appeared to be a lot similar to the old building, but had new craftsmanship in the archway and what appeared to be the inside walls.

"How is she?" Heimdell's question caught Thor off guard.

"Who? Loki?" Thor wasn't sure who he was referring to.

"You have not asked about the Midgardian woman in a long time," Heimdell offered some of his meaning.

Thor took a moment to process that statement. No, he hadn't asked about Jane in some time. He realized that he had constantly asked Heimdell about her when the bridge was first destroyed, but now…. Jane had not crossed his mind. Why was that?

"How is Loki?" Heimdell continued without letting his first question be answered.

"She's…" Thor was kind of baffled now, "I think she is finally finding peace."

"I observed you flying the other night," Heimdell stated.

"Yes," Thor shifted his feet some, "It was a pleasant flight."

Heimdell's gaze landed on Thor for a long moment. Thor wasn't sure where the gate keeper was going with this. Loki wasn't supposed to leave the castle, but she had been with the god of thunder. She couldn't have gone anywhere in the sky but down. And down really wouldn't have turned out terribly appealing…

"I see," Heimdell finally said.

Thor was still confused so he tried to find the reason for the gate keeper's questioning, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Heimdell responded as he looked back at the construction as stony faced as ever, "I thought it was odd. That was all."

"I see," it was Thor's turn to give the insipid response. He really wasn't sure what to say at this point.

"Tell the All-Father that the bridge will be completed in two weeks' time," Heimdell told him.

Thor nodded and took that as indication that he could leave, "I will. Thank you Heimdell…"

The thunderer walked away as the gate keeper looked on over the work being completed. Thor had no doubt that the bridge would be done in the time Heimdell had allotted. It wouldn't be surprising if the bridge was done a week sooner than given. Thor just hoped they could get it fully functioning again. Odin hadn't even been sure if they could fully replicate the old gate and make it work, but they were trying.

Thor's mind drifted back to the other conversation. Why had Heimdell made a point of mentioning that he had seen him and Loki flying? It couldn't have been a warning… Heimdell would have had guards sent directly to their father or to Thor himself if it had bothered him that much.

So what had been the point? Did he mean to mention it so that Thor knew someone was keeping an eye on both of them? Heimdell watched over everything in Asgard already. Of course he would be watching over Loki and making sure she did nothing to harm the realm.

And Thor hadn't asked him about Jane in a long while… Well that could be explained by the recent dragon attack and getting things cleaned up. Loki's transformation and rehabilitation had eaten time up as well.

There it was again… Loki.

Thor stopped in his tracks as he realized that indeed his mind had been elsewhere the past few weeks. He was concerned about Loki nearly all the time. He wasn't sure if he should be worried that his sister was constantly in his thoughts. He was just being a good brother after all. That's all he could be for her right now until she decided to open up more.

But what would that make him once Loki did what he wanted? A brother still? That thought bothered him for some reason. Of course he would still be Loki's brother!

"Thor!" someone called out.

Thor started at his name and turned. He had started walking again without realizing it and his feet had led him to the warrior's tower unsurprisingly.

Volstagg and Fandral were at their usual table playing with the silly cards they had acquired from heaven knows where. The large warrior waved a meaty hand and gestured for Thor to come over.

"Hello my friends," Thor greeted them as he went over to the table.

"I quit," Fandral commented. The blonde warrior threw down his handful of cards in exasperation. "This game is hardly fair," he added as Thor gave him an odd look.

"He's frustrated that I have better cards," Volstagg said with a proud smile.

"You only know that because of Loki," Fandral crossed his arms and was almost pouting.

Thor shook his head a little as Volstagg laughed. He would never understand their game nor wanted to. He had too much to worry about than some trivial little cards.

Movement from the corner of his eye made Thor's head turn. Sif's piercing gaze dropped to the book in her hands. She was sitting by the fire reading. Thor hadn't even noticed her until she had moved. She still did not look happy about her current punishment, but rules were set in place for a reason.

"Speaking of Loki…" Volstagg wiped an eye as he settled down from his laughing fit. Thor looked at the warrior as he spoke, "She's in some sort of mood… came tearing through here like a _warg_."

"Really?" Thor hoped it wasn't anything bad; Loki didn't get riled up over things for no reason.

"Yea… she nearly took my head off then went straight to her room," Fandral commented, "Wild woman, your sister."

"I told you not to touch her," Volstagg was shaking his head now, "That was your own fault."

Thor passed Fandral another odd look. The warrior looked taken aback and swiped Volstagg across the shoulder, "Not like that! Don't make it sound worse than it was Volstagg!"

Volstagg let out another chuckle. Thor cracked a smile. He knew that Fandral wasn't foolish enough to make a move on Loki, not after the agreement they had made.

"I will go check on her," Thor commented as the two warriors bickered amongst themselves again. Neither seemed to notice as he moved away. A short huff came from where Sif was sitting as he crossed the room.

Thor stopped and looked over at the shield maiden, "Is there something you wish to say?" He was getting tired of this haughty attitude of hers.

"No," Sif didn't look up from her book.

Thor left it at that. There was no point in somehow starting an argument. He continued to Loki's room and knocked on the door.

"Loki? I request your presence," Thor commanded through the wood. After a long moment with no response, Thor cracked the door slightly, "Loki?"

He didn't see his sister from the angle he was at so he entered carefully.

"Loki I request—" he started but was cut off.

"_What_ do you _want_?" Loki spoke up in annoyance. She was sprawled out on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was an odd sight to see her so haphazardly positioned. Loki was one for proper etiquette even in her own room, not this strange negligence.

"Are you all right? The Warriors said you were having a fit when you—" Thor started but was silenced again.

"_What_ do they know!? I say _one_ thing and they blow it sky high," Loki sounded beyond frustrated and worn out. This definitely wasn't her usual self.

Thor walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He could only try asking again, "Loki, please tell me what is—"

"What is going on?" Loki finished his question and let out an almost pained laugh, "Dear brother, I'm dying from the inside out!"

Thor was baffled by the outburst, "I… what do you mean?"

"Oh you wouldn't understand," Loki replied. She took a long breath before adding, "It's just… female matters."

Thor shut his mouth. He didn't need or want to go into that whole topic. It simply made sense of her prickly words and odd attitude. But if that was the case, as far as they all knew, Loki was permanently female.

"I understand why Sif is always so tetchy and unreasonable now," she commented. Thor couldn't help but smile at that. He shouldn't have supported that kind of talk about one of his friends, but he would let it slip by if it made Loki feel better.

"I should let you rest then," Thor stated and he moved to get up.

Loki's hand caught his wrist, "No… stay." Thor looked at her in surprise. She was looking up at him with an unreadable expression, "Please… you're not bothering me."

"All right," he responded softly.

Thor sat again and leaned against the headboard this time. He hesitated as Loki rolled onto her side and laid her head on his lap. He wasn't sure what to do; Loki never acted like this. It wasn't a bad change, it was just… new.

He gently stroked her hair and waited. Loki's breathing slowly evened out into long intervals. It took a long moment for Thor to realize that she had fallen asleep. He still wasn't sure what to do as he sat there and watched Loki sleep. He hadn't seen her this unguarded since they were children…

In all honesty, he could have chosen to leave, but the fact that Loki had asked him to stay was enough of an opening that he had to take it. Hopefully no one came calling for him soon. Loki looked like she needed the rest.

The conversation with Heimdell floated back into his thoughts. He watched Loki's side rise and fall as she slept. Was Loki the reason why he had stopped asking about Jane? Could it even be possible to … love her more?


	10. The Message

**_Author's Notes: Yay! I'm catching up on everything! I've even slipped in time for a new fanfic for Capt. America. That will be a blast from the past! 3 But anyways... enjoy~!_**

**_Disclaimer: Chapter One._**

* * *

_I'm here on the edge again  
__I wish I could let it go  
__I know that I'm only one step away  
__From turning it around_

**Chapter 10- The Message**

The magic was there. Loki could feel it deep inside as she concentrated on the warm feeling. The week had been a long one, but finally… finally she had been able to get somewhere with her powers. It wasn't much, but they were slowly beginning to resurface.

Loki took a slow breath as tried to grasp the tendrils of magic. Her hands were resting in her lap and her goal was to get something to her palms. If things went well enough, maybe she could try a spell or something.

She felt the power rising reluctantly at first, but with a little more prodding, it flickered to life. Loki smiled a little as the familiar feeling of magic danced through her body. It was still a long shot off from her former might, but it would do. She had to be patient with it. Magic couldn't be excessively forced or it would backfire into something she did not want.

The warm tingling was nearly to her hands when a jolt across her scalp shook Loki from her concentration.

"Ow…" she commented with some frustration laced in her voice.

"Oh shush," Frigga replied from behind her.

Loki flinched again as Frigga pulled her hair again. Whatever rabid desire drove the woman to want to play with her hair was beyond Loki. Here she was sitting at the foot of her bed with Frigga sitting above her with a comb and hair ties. What madness had taken hold of Loki to agree to this torment? She would never understand why her mother wanted to touch her long, black hair so desperately.

"I almost had it," Loki told her mother. Frigga was distracting her from the work she needed to do. Loki probably could have been able to do something just then, but noooo…

"Concentration is key," Frigga responded as she twisted a lock of hair sharply, "You know you must be able to rule out distractions in order to cast. You think an opponent will wait for you?"

"I know that," Loki replied. Of course she knew that. She had been in fights before! No one in their right mind sat around and waited for magic to be used against them.

She let out a sigh. Loki just hoped her hair wasn't going to turn out like some of the ridiculous styles she had seen the court women wearing. Some of their hair defied _gravity_; Loki didn't understand how it was possible without a spell. And that would be a waste of good magic…

"Try it again," Frigga ordered mildly as she yanked at Loki's hair again.

Loki rolled her eyes and then closed them. She let the conversation fall to the back of her mind and concentrated on finding the inner source she had touched upon earlier. Everything was proceeding as before as she took a slow breath in, but things never worked the way Loki wanted them to.

A loud horn blared outside, knocking Loki from her thoughts once more. She looked toward the window the same time her mother did.

"What is that?" Loki asked as her mother quickly tied up the locks of hair that she was currently working on.

"It seems we have early company," Frigga responded as she tidied up her work.

"I thought the _Ljósálfar_ weren't coming for another few days?" Loki was puzzled by her reply, and by the look on Frigga's face, she hadn't been expecting it either.

Her mother got up and organized her things with a shrug, "Maybe they departed early?"

It was a positive outlook, but Loki had a sinking feeling that something was not right. She rose from the floor and walked over to the balcony. A small entourage was waiting in the courtyard below, bearing a house flag of the elves. Why did the group seem so small?

"Come along," Frigga tapped Loki's arm and drew her away from the railing. Had there been ten people? That didn't seem right for a travelling _Ljósálfar_ company. There should have been more elves in the group…

Loki followed Frigga out of the room and toward the main hall. Something wasn't fitting. Loki could have sworn it was a strict custom for the elves to wait at the edge of the city until a regiment was sent to welcome them. It was ill-mannered to approach another ruler's abode directly… or some strange notion like that.

A flash of red caught Loki's eye and she looked over. Thor was fully attired and waiting in the hall already. Loki slipped by Frigga as her mother stopped to question a guard. Finally, she could get away for a bit. Loki loved Frigga, but sometimes her overwhelming vitality was too much.

She made her way quietly over to Thor as people rushed to get their things in order around the entrance.

Loki came up beside him and watched people go by. "So…" she ventured.

"Father asks that you behave yourself," Thor commented quietly. He was watching people as well.

"_Me _behave?" the thought was amusing, "I'm more worried about you."

Thor gave her a sideways glance and a small grin lit his face. He looked away as the large doors were opened, "That tongue is what he worries about."

"Thor…" Loki had the uneasy feeling again as the elves dismounted outside.

"What is it?"

"Something does not feel right," Loki said in earnest. She didn't like this sudden advancement of the elves' visit.

"Everything will be fine," Thor promised her.

Loki said no more as the arriving group proceeded inside. Some men in the back were carrying the flags Loki had seen earlier. They bore a symbol of a water drop and a rose. Loki didn't recognize the house insignia.

Most of the men were dressed in formal armors with the same sign imprinted on the breastplates. There were only a handful women among them, beautifully dressed and as graceful as swans. Loki felt a little resentful of their delicate steps.

And yet… something was off. Loki looked over the group as Thor left her side and greeted the first elf with a wide smile, "My friends, you look well. I hope the journey was not perilous. I am Thor, Odin's son." Thor even glanced back to her, "This is my sister, Loki."

Loki crept forward as the tall, platinum blonde elf nodded politely in response, "It was a pleasant ride Odinson. Tell me, where is the All-Father? Freyr sends his finest wishes."

"Freyr did not come?" Frigga looked confused as she stood a distance back.

"A matter of urgency arose that he could not disregard," the man responded, "I apologize for the unconventional trouble this has caused."

Loki noted an odd lilt in the elf's voice. He carried the accent of the_ Ljósálfar_, but there was a strange ring to it compared to what she could remember. The idea that Freyr had not come with them set her on edge even more. Something was definitely not right here.

"A friend of Freyr is a friend of Asgard," Thor courteously accepted the strange situation presented to them, "May I know the name of whom I speak to?"

"Galdor, of the House of the Blood Rose," the elf replied.

"Galdor," Thor repeated, "Welcome to Asgard. Let me lead you to the All-Father. He is waiting for you."

Loki caught Thor's arm as he turned to lead the group down the hall. She followed her brother closely and leaned into him so no one would overhear her, "Thor… I am telling you something is not right."

"You worry too much sister," Thor responded quietly.

"I mean it Thor," Loki was trying to quell her rising anxiety, but Thor wasn't seeing any harm in the situation at hand. She glanced around her as the group pressed in closer from the narrowing hall. Loki's voice dropped to a whisper, "Freyr is not with them. Does that not seem the slightest bit odd to you?"

"It doesn't."

"Any company traveling so far would have at least double the men that they have as well," Loki was trying to come up with some sort of explanation for him, for herself, for the nagging feeling that gnawed at her mind.

Thor looked around the company as they walked, but he did not answer.

"_Thor_," Loki pressed, "Have you even heard of the House of the Blood Rose?"

"The line may be new," Thor retorted. His eyes fell on Loki, "Please sister. If you have nothing more than worries to tell me then you may take your leave. If you do not wish to be in the High Chamber, I will not force you."

Loki felt offended by the remark. She was only trying to reason out the oddity before them. This had nothing to do with being comfortable around another group or her disagreements with Odin.

Maybe she was wrong? Maybe the Blood Rose was a new house in Alfheim and Galdor was sent as a formality of introducing the new line to the Asgardians. But the feeling Loki had said otherwise. It was too perfect. Too easy a claim to make. She had a sneaking feeling in the darkness of her mind that Galdor was not who he claimed to be.

But Thor wouldn't hear of it. He was too trusting. Loki knew her brother would give anyone the chance to prove themselves noble and honest. He trusted too easily and rarely thought of the what-ifs. Hells, he had even gone so far as to still trust in _her_ enough to let her roam outside a cage. Even after what she had done to him…

"Thor…" Loki breathed as the group approached the throne room doors. She tried to grasp his arm again but Thor shook her hand off.

"Sister, I think you should return to your room."

Thor looked at her sternly. It wasn't a suggestion; it was a command.

"Fine then," Loki responded. She felt wounded, "Do not cry to me if I am right."

Loki didn't wait for his reply and was off down the hall in the opposite direction of everyone. Many of the elves glanced at her curiously and Loki even caught Frigga's troubled look but she did not concern herself with any of it. If Thor wanted to act all high and mighty, then she would let him. Her opinion didn't matter anyway. She was a traitor and a silver-tongued manipulator right? She felt even more hurt by the thought. Why should Thor concern himself with the words of a woman that didn't even know the reason of her own suspicion?

* * *

Thor didn't know what Loki's problem was today. The elves had arrived earlier than expected; they couldn't very well deny them hospitality just because of that reason. The group was small and looked to be traveling lightly. Their matters had to be of utmost urgency to ignore their own deep-rooted customs.

The blonde warrior brought the group into the High Chamber. Odin was waiting for them on the throne. His good eye was closed like he was contemplating something.

Thor gestured for the group to stop and he approached his father alone. "Father," Thor started, "The _Ljósálfar_ are here." He turned to Galdor and presented the elf with a long gesture of his hand, "This is Galdor…"

"Of the House of the Blood Rose," Odin finished for him. There was slight impatience in his voice.

Thor looked at his father surprised that he would take such a tone with their guests.

"Tell me, Galdor," Odin stated, opening his eye and staring at the small host of elves, "Where do you really hail from?"

"Pardon?" Galdor looked taken aback by the question.

"I do not know who you are trying to fool," Odin stated, "but Freyr would never send a subordinate for his own dealings." Thor took a step back as the All-Father rose from his seat, "Tell me. Where do you really come from and who sent you?"

The elves glanced at each other with misgivings. Thor was still shocked that Odin was approaching them in such a manner. Had he missed something? Odin was reacting like Loki had spoken to him instead of to Thor in the hall. What was going on?

A tense moment stretched between the groups as the guards along the edge of the room moved to draw their weapons.

"All right," Galdor relented. His accent washed away as he met Odin's gaze with a solid resolve, "My master sends his condolences."

"Condolences?" Thor spoke up.

"Who sent you?" Odin repeated. Thor noticed his father's stature was tense. Was it fear he was seeing? What was he anxious about?

"The Blood Rose," Galdor replied, all traces of his intricate accent were gone now. The other elves were slowly shifting into a half circle behind him.

Odin's chin lifted at the title, but he said nothing. Thor didn't know what the words meant so he tried for more of an explanation, "Who is this man claiming to be the Blood Rose?"

"I will spare your lives if you leave now," Odin offered the group before him with no room for argument.

Galdor let out a laugh. Thor didn't see what was so funny. Were they threatening Asgard or Odin? He wanted to know what was going on, not sit in the dark.

"No no," Galdor recovered from his fit, "You see… we have been given a sacred task by our lord, and we intend to fulfill it or die in the attempt."

Frigga came up beside Thor with a sword in hand. Thor hadn't even seen her come around the room. "You can try," Frigga stated.

"My children," Galdor held his hands out as he addressed the other elves, "Let the sacrifice commence."

Thor was disturbed by his proclamation, but had little time to dwell on it as the entire group leapt into action. Multiple bodies clashed with the guards and a few had the bravery to run at Thor and his parents.

Mjolnir flew up from Thor's belt and was in his hand as a blade swung straight for his throat. He blocked the strike with an arm, letting the weapon bounce harmlessly off the woven armor of his sleeves. Thor struck the man in the side and sent him flying across the room. The clash of steel next to him brought Thor's attention momentarily to his mother. A woman dropped to the floor at Frigga's feet before she advanced on the next person coming at them.

"Bleed! Bleed all of you!" Galdor's voice filled the chamber as he turned in a circle. The elf was in the middle of the chaos and everyone was too busy with the followers to confront him. His mad howls continued to fill the room as Thor brought his arm back over his shoulder, "Bleed for the Rose as his Thorns work!"

With a mighty thrust, Thor threw Mjolnir across the open space. The hammer struck Galdor as he turned around to face Thor again. The elf flew backward and hit the floor with a thud. Thor wasn't going to let this man ruin their home or harm his family.

Thor commanded Mjolnir back to his hand and proceeded to help his mother deal with the last of the attackers. The fighting was barely a minute in passing, but when it was over, Thor was thankful. Only a handful of guards had been injured. Unfortunately, the elven population either was dead or lay dying on the floor as the assault came to an end.

Galdor was one of the few survivors. He was still laughing despite the obvious pain he was in from getting hit multiple times. "You…" he coughed as Odin advanced toward him with slow steps. "You… All-Father… will die. Asgard will bleed and burn…"

Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly but Frigga put a hand on his arm. Odin's face was grim as he loomed over the elvish leader, "Why?"

"Our master has many reasons," Galdor smirked, the blood across his face making the expression much more ominous. Thor didn't like his words, "The Blood Rose will come… and blossom over your corpses."

"Father," Thor still didn't know what this Blood Rose was, "What is he speaking of?"

Odin looked at Thor. In the moment it took for the action, Galdor seized his chance and jumped up from the floor. Thor let out a shout as a hidden blade sprung from the elf's sleeve and curved upward at Odin from his blind side.

Suddenly, as if some divine being was smiling on them, ice exploded between the two men. Odin staggered backward from the icy tirade but Galdor was not so lucky. The ice pillar rose up and seized the elf's arm, locking the limb in an icy tomb. Spikes shot from the icy surface and impaled the rest of Galdor's body to it.

Thor looked to see who had done such a thing. Certainly none of the magic masters were nearby at the time. The answer shocked him.

Loki was in the wide doorway with a hand outstretched toward the gruesome sight. Her face shimmered with perspiration from what could have only been a terrible exertion of her own power. Since when had Loki regained the use her magic…?

Her arm dropped and Loki straightened, visibly trying to look like the act hadn't bothered her in the least. "Really?" Loki said after catching her breath, "You had to have all the fun without me?"

Thor couldn't help but crack a smile at her absurd humor. She crossed the room as the icy spectacle cracked and faded away. Galdor's corpse slumped to the floor with the rest.

Odin's expression was unreadable as Loki stopped next to Thor. Thor really didn't want this turning into another family feud moment, so he rolled straight into the discussion at hand, "The Blood Rose?"

"The Blood Rose… Sanguine… is an old companion… fallen from the honorable path," Odin responded. The All-Father took up his seat on the throne again and looked at them wearily, "He was one of my best warriors in the years Asgard was in war. Long before we settled our borders. A master of magic… but he hungered for greater powers… darker things… In his quest for more power, he came upon a very old, very dark magical art… blood magic."

"Blood magic?" Loki repeated. Thor couldn't help but notice her sudden intense interest in Odin's words.

"Yes…" Odin hesitated. Maybe he had noted Loki's interest as well, "It is a very powerful magic… but comes at great cost to the user."

"It can destroy the body and mind," Loki filled in the gap before Thor needed to ask.

Thor wasn't sure what was stranger at this point. The fact that Loki knew about the type of magic Odin was describing or the fact that the two were conversing almost normally.

"He was defeated in the Bloodmist Canyons. We lost many warriors that day," Odin continued his explanation, "His blood magic seeped into the soil and tainted the land. Nothing has grown there ever since… Sanguine was sealed away in a tomb of bones beneath the earth… and now he has returned to destroy Asgard once more."

"We will stop him!" Thor jumped in. If Odin had done it once, they could do it again!

The All-Father studied Thor for a moment before his gaze shifted over to Loki. "We will see…" he stated.

Loki seemed to be contemplating something as Thor turned to look at her as well. Frigga approached them and shooed them toward the door gently, "We will see to it that this gets cleaned up… please go to your chambers and ease your minds."

"Thank you mother," Thor replied. It was a generous offer considering he should have stayed to help. Maybe it was just Frigga trying to keep the peace in the family right now; he wasn't sure.

They were nearly half way back when Loki suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"Loki?" Thor hesitated a few steps ahead of her. She was looking more shaken by the events than she had let on earlier.

"Thor… I…" Loki was searching for words as her gaze stayed on his feet. What was she so fearful of?

He closed the distance between them with a couple steps. Thor took Loki's chin in hand and lifted it so that she was looking him straight in the eyes. "You know you can tell me anything," he told her.

"There was a voice…" Loki's voice came out in a whisper.

Thor was confused by the statement, "A voice? …When? What do you mean?"

"I heard a voice today… earlier… ordering the attack in the high chamber," Loki seemed unsure of her words, "I ran back… and it was already happening…"

"Do you know who it was?" Thor asked. Hearing voices was never a good sign in anything… even if it was Loki.

"No…" Loki pulled away from his grasp, "I also heard it the day the _stjarna bani_ appeared in your room…"

That troubled Thor greatly. Was it this Sanguine that Loki was hearing? Could she know anything more about this person that he was unaware of? Why her?

"Before you ask," Loki sounded relieved from the confession, "I know nothing more about this than you do."

"There is no warning for it?" Thor wanted to make sure. Maybe they could use it to know when another attack was coming.

"No," Loki responded solemnly, "I've only heard it during the incidences."

"I see…" Thor sighed. _Curse it all!_ That could have been extremely useful early warning tool to use. He wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders and started them on their way back to the warrior's tower.

"We will figure this out… I promise you sister."

It was a promise that Thor fully intended to keep.


	11. Elves

**_Author's Notes: A note and/or warning to my readers (depends how you look at it I guess) Loki will be remaining female for the story at least for the next 20 some chapters. I appreciate the reviews, compliments, and suggestions. I hope this information does not change your mind in reading, but if you do not like the fem!Loki concept then you should probably not read this._**

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter._**

* * *

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
__All my agony fades away  
__When you hold me in your embrace  
__Don't tear me down for all I need  
__Make my heart a better place  
__Give me something I can believe_

**Chapter 11- Elves**

Loki brushed her hair in front of the long mirror in her room. A mischievous smirk was playing across her lips as she pampered her long locks. The past few days had turned out rather nicely for her. The _Ljósálfar_—the real group this time—had shown up as was the arrangement with Odin.

The elves hadn't been pleased with the news that a cultist group had tried posing as them, but honestly who would find that thrilling anyway? It seemed Freyr had been a bit worried about their reception after such an episode; Odin had laid those fears to rest as soon as the elven king entered the citadel though.

Loki was forced to attend the banquet and other trivial meetings where family was required. Apparently she was still counted in all these affairs despite her whispered "traitor" status. She wasn't even sure if the elves were aware of her situation. It wasn't like they _needed_ to know, she was just curious as to why it was so hushed up.

_Oh well._ She raised an eyebrow and watched her reflection copy the action. It had been a fun few days so far. Thor had specifically told her to be on her best behavior. Loki knew for a fact that she was better behaved than Thor or the Warriors Three combined when it came to these things. She had always been the more proper and well-mannered child.

So what did she do? She mouthed off at the most inconvenient times in spite of Thor's warning.

The first time had been beyond entertaining. They had all been waiting for the _Ljósálfar_ and upon greeting them, Loki had introduced herself rather flagrantly. Thor had given her a harsh look, and she knew Freyr had been taken aback. But now… they were either coping with her sharp tongue or ignoring it.

Loki hoped that it was the latter. She was sick of being forced to attend all the meetings that the regal family was supposed to be at. Why was she even still considered a part of it? She didn't know why she resented it so much. Maybe it was because she knew she would never be anything more than just the sister in the background of Thor's great glory?

She dropped the thought as soon as it occurred. There was no point in getting worked up right now. She would prove herself soon enough. The perfect time would come and until then, she would watch and wait for it. Patience _was _a virtue.

A knock at the door brought Loki out of her seat. She had been waiting for Freyr's son to arrive. Feredir had been more than a little surprised by her testing words when they first met, but strangely enough, instead of making the young elf avoid her, he seemed to enjoy the asperity. In his own words from the evening before, Loki was "nothing like the women at home."

_Of course she wasn't._ She was _Loki_, the god… dess of mischief. She was nothing like anyone had ever seen before or ever will.

Loki opened her door with a genuine smile being shown upon the young elven prince, "Good evening Feredir."

The platinum blonde prince gave a short bow and smiled back in greeting, "Good evening my lady. I trust you have an idea of where we might venture tonight?"

Loki couldn't help but like his chivalrous—if overdone—politeness. It was just something elves did. They were much more graceful and elegant than most Asgardians; it was a pleasant change from the rough folk she dealt with every day.

"I think the gardens will be more than adequate for your tastes," Loki replied. She had been keeping the elf's company the past few evenings and showing him around the citadel. Tonight she was going to make sure he saw the gardens before his departure.

"Then let's go," Feredir responded and offered his arm courteously.

Loki took the offer and was escorted out of the tower. She couldn't help but notice the glances from Fandral and Hogun as they passed the Warriors Three in the commons area. The warriors had not been doing much lately except dressing nicely in ceremonial armors. It was almost laughable knowing that she had more enjoyable things to do than them for once.

"The gardens are this way," Loki guided their connected stroll with a small head nod. Feredir followed without question. "Do you have many gardens in your place?" Loki tried to stir the elf into talking.

Feredir took to the question at once, "Yes. We have many of them… but I'm sure none of them are as exotic as here."

Loki wasn't sure why the young elf was so fascinated with everything outside his realm. She was aware that Feredir wasn't allowed to leave much; that gave them another thing in common. But his restrictions weren't from underhanded dealings against his family…

"I'm sure they would be exotic to me," Loki replied.

"Very true."

They were out in one of the wider courtyards within minutes. Loki strolled along the stone pathway with Feredir. His eyes wandered over the different flowers and foliage in the dying sunlight.

"This is beautiful," he breathed. Feredir's arm slid away from Loki's and he wandered ahead of her. Loki was amused by his candid fascination. This was how it always was when she went on these walks with him. He really needed to get out more often.

Feredir cupped a small white flower with his hands. His expression suddenly turned stern, "You do not grow anything out here that is dangerous, correct?"

"Only if you pick the flowers," Loki replied just as the elf was about to decapitate the blossom.

Feredir pulled his hands away immediately and looked at Loki in disbelief, "Really?"

"I'm joking," Loki laughed a little.

It took a few seconds for her words to process in his mind. Feredir turned a coy smile at her and shook his head, "Now that wasn't nice."

"Did I ever say I would play nice?" Loki retorted. She continued her way along the path with the elf following soon after.

"No," he admitted, "But I assumed we were past the point of mordant banter."

"Then you have clearly not paid attention the past few days," Loki shot back.

Their conversation continued back and forth for a long while. Loki let her words fall bluntly where they may with Feredir even poking back with a few good witticisms. He was learning how to jest with the best quicker than she anticipated. She was thoroughly enjoying it.

The sun was well below the stone walls by the time Loki found herself seated on a small bench in the middle of the garden. Feredir was next to her talking about saber cat hunting. He fell silent as they both observed the candles and lights being lit in the archways of the halls.

Loki was content in knowing that she had someone beside her that did not judge her for her past mistakes. She wasn't a monster that parents told their children about in scary stories to Feredir. She was just Loki, an Asgardian princess.

"Loki…" Feredir broke the silence between them. He lifted her hand in his. When had he taken her hand? She noticed that he had moved closer as well. Before Loki knew it he was leaning in toward her and…

_Oh hrodi._

She put a hand up and stopped him inches from her face. Maybe it would have been nice… but a kiss with Feredir felt wrong. Why? She didn't know why exactly, but the feeling did not sit well with her. As far as she was concerned, they were friends and nothing more.

His look of confusion didn't help her racing thoughts. Loki felt her face heat up.

"I-I'm sorry," she stated, for once her emotions slipped into her tone. She lowered her hand as she searched for words, "I…"

"What are you doing out here?"

They both straightened up as someone approached. Loki's head turned as the last person she wanted to walk in on this awkward scene did. What was _Thor_ doing out here?

* * *

"You are supposed to be in the tower," Thor commented to Loki. He had no idea what he had just walked in on, but the embarrassed look on Feredir's face and Loki getting up almost immediately upon his arrival clued him in that something had happened. Did he really want to know? Not really…

He just wanted Loki to actually follow her curfew for once. Odin had given Thor strict orders that Loki should be watched like usual and that, as long as the elves were staying, she had to return to the warrior's tower by sundown. It was well past the required time and Thor had not been amused when Loki hadn't showed.

His mood wasn't improving either as he grew tired of constantly having to be a good host. It was once again Loki's doing that he had more to handle than he could. She had been absurd, outspoken, and outright rude at times. He did not see why their father had let it go on for so long.

"Is it that time again?" Loki brushed off her agitation with an amused shrug. Thor searched her expression and vaguely noticed a discomforted shift in her posture. What was making her so uncomfortable?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep her out, my friend," Feredir addressed Thor as he stood. The elf still looked mortified, but Thor wasn't going to say anything. Not to him anyway.

"Shall we go?" the elven prince offered. His arm wrapped around Loki's shoulders, but she stepped forward deftly avoiding his embrace.

"Yes," she responded. Loki looked at Thor with a mixture of emotions behind her eyes, "I am sorry for worrying you brother. You know how I am."

"I do," Thor kept a stern gaze on her as she passed by him. Why was she so cooperative for once?

He followed Loki back inside with a forlorn looking Feredir at his side. Thor attempted some small talk with him, but he was mostly trying to engage Loki in conversation. Thor really didn't mind it. He had other things to worry about than trying to please the prince.

As soon as they were in the hall outside the tower, Loki paused in her steps. She turned to Feredir with a pleasant smile, "Thank you for coming with me this evening."

"It was my pleasure, my lady," Feredir smiled back, but it wasn't as cheerful, "I am sorry if I've offended you tonight…"

"No, I should be the one to apologize," Loki responded.

Thor was baffled now. Loki was apologizing? For what? She never did that.

"I just can't…" Loki was trying to find words to avoid the subject while Thor was there. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. What wasn't she saying?

"I understand," Feredir responded evenly. He stepped closer to Loki and kissed her cheek, "I am grateful for your company nonetheless. Good night."

Thor was only getting more confused by what was going on. Loki was barely fazed by the gesture, but Thor knew for a fact that the _Ljósálfar_ did not make such contact lightly. Close contact meant much more intimacy to the _Ljósálfar_ culture than in Asgard. Loki knew it too.

"Good night," Loki replied with a sheepish smile.

Feredir nodded at Thor with a firmer expression, "May Niorun bring you pleasant dreams, my friends."

Thor bid him good night and waited until the elf had disappeared down the hall before turning to Loki. She simultaneously turned to go into the tower as he spoke, "_What _was that?"

"Nothing," Loki immediately replied.

They both knew that this wasn't the end of the conversation, but Thor avoided commenting until they were past the commons area where the Warriors Three were still congregated. The less ears to hear them the better.

"Loki," Thor hissed as they neared her room, "He kissed you."

"And there is a problem with that?" Loki glanced at him as she opened her door.

"I think it is a matter of concern." Thor really had no argument, but for some reason, the action had disturbed him. "Has this happened before?"

"What?" Loki looked offended now, "_No._ What is wrong with a small gesture of courtesy?"

"Nothing I only think it is inappropriate for—"

"It was only a kiss on the cheek Thor," Loki cut him off with a stern glare, "I see no reason why you should be so irritated over it. I have no intention of pursuing this prospect."

"I'm not irritated by it," Thor snapped back. He paused as the tone he had used sank in. He _was_ annoyed. _Why?_

"Then stop sounding like it," Loki tossed his reaction right back in his face, "It's not like you _own_ me."

"I…" Thor was at a loss. No, he did not own Loki. A person could never own another person! But why did he feel like something had been violated in this situation? Loki was his sister. She had every right to pursue a man if she saw one fit for her liking.

It just bothered him… Was it because of who was making advances toward her? Or was it the idea that things were happening that he wasn't aware of?

"Good night, _brother_," Loki ended the words on Thor's tongue with shutting the door in his face.

"Good night… Loki," Thor stood in front of the door for a few moments. Was he being ridiculous with being concerned? Surely a relationship with Feredir would not work out so well. Loki would have to go to Alfheim or Feredir would stay in Asgard to really make things work. Thor didn't see any possible reasoning for Freyr to allow his son to stay, and he figured Odin would not let Loki walk away from Asgard after everything that had occurred.

And Loki had stated she wasn't interested in being pursued. He really had to stop worrying over things like this, but Loki seemed to make everything more difficult than it needed to be. Why was she so finicky?

That was it. Thor left the tower and sought out the one person he could openly speak his mind to. His mother, Frigga.

After a short time wandering the halls, Thor found his mother helping with the tidying up of the grand hall. Thor took the rag from her hand before she noticed him. Frigga jumped a little and tried to snatch the rag back.

"You," Thor smiled at her, "should not be the one doing this."

"You know I cannot sit by while there is work to be done," Frigga responded and neatly took the cloth from Thor's hand in one swipe.

"Why are you not with the elven ladies?" Thor asked, honestly surprised that Frigga was not leaving all the cleaning to the servants with their visitors here. He sat in one of the high backed chairs nearby and looked at her expectantly.

Frigga tossed the rag onto the table and slouched into a chair next to him, "They've all retired early… and your father is busy with discussions with Freyr. I figured I would find something to do with my stolen time."

Thor glanced around the grand hall. There were only a handful of servants diligently finishing up the cleaning. Surely he could fill Frigga's time with something of a little more importance.

"What is it you wish to discuss?" Frigga asked as he remained silent.

"I…" Thor tried to figure out what he wanted to say. "Loki…"

"She's been quite a handful the past few days," Frigga looked amused despite her words, "I'm sure she'll come around once the _Ljósálfar_ depart for their borders."

"That is not the only thing on my mind…" Thor let out a small sigh. It felt like this was going to be harder to deal with than he thought.

"All good things happen to those who are patient," Frigga commented.

Thor wasn't sure what she meant. If she was lightly addressing his situation with Loki, then it was falling on deaf ears. Thor had been waiting a long while already to have his old sibling back… how much longer did he have to wait?

"I miss the old days," Thor sighed. He knew things could never go back to the way they were. So much had changed that could never be undone…

"The past is full of fond memories and also our mistakes. We live, learn, remember… and continue to love."

"How can I reach Loki if she will not let anyone near?"

That was the root of all of Thor's frustrations. Loki was close and then… aloof. He could never pin down an exact feeling from her. Was she hard to read because she herself was insecure with everyone and everything around her?

"Thor…" Frigga leaned over and placed her hand over his, "Patience. Loki's time will come. All you need to do is be ready for when it does."

That was harder said than done. Did Loki need some sort of life changing event to admit whatever she was feeling? He hoped it wouldn't come to such a thing again. Her meager confession when they had fought upon the Bifrost Bridge had been so deeply wounding.

_I never wanted the throne. I only ever wanted to be your equal._

If failing to take Asgard's throne only allowed that much, why hadn't failing to seize Midgard given him more to work with?

"All right," Thor wasn't convinced, but he supposed he would continue waiting. What did he have to lose? He had already lost Loki once… could he handle it if it ever happened again?


	12. Voice of the Enemy

**_Author's Notes: Woop woop!_**

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter._**

* * *

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
__Make it fade away, don't break me down  
__I want to believe that this is for real  
__Save me from my fear  
__Don't tear me down_

**Chapter 12-**** Voice of the Enemy**

"They are finally gone…"

Thor sounded more relieved than anything as Loki sat by the fire and watched the flames dance. She had actually enjoyed the _Ljósálfar_ and their strange customs. She had even ruffled Thor's feathers a few times with her brash words. The elves weren't used to outspoken women, and no one had expected Loki's transformation upon arrival. And Freyr's son had been absolutely fascinated by her unrestrained assertiveness…

In the shortest terms possible, Loki could say it had been one gloriously amusing week.

"I think we all agree that a barrel of mead is required," Fandral responded.

Loki hated listening to these conversations. The whining drove her up a wall, and she didn't feel like having her evening ruined with petty talk.

"I thought it was a pleasant visit," she defended modestly.

This only brought the conversation into a screeching whirlwind.

"Are you joking?" Fandral was the first to speak, "They nearly drove me out of my mind with all the little things that had to be followed and done."

"Oh please," Sif snapped, "You were too busy ogling the women to notice."

"Agreed," Loki added her approval.

It was strange really. Thor had reinstated Sif into the ranks of personal guards again, but only after she had made an official apology to Loki. The shield maiden had struggled on that part. After tediously sitting through it, Loki had graciously accepted a half apology if only to not further drag out their war. Sif had lightened up a little since. But only a little. They could at least have normal conversations in the group without Sif giving her death glares every few seconds.

It was like good old times?

Ha. Not.

"I never understood why they hate meat," Volstagg commented as he was roasting a small chunk of boar over the fire.

"Honestly, have any of you actually picked up a book or _asked_ them why?" Loki was flabbergasted. Was she the only one who knew _Ljósálfar_ customs? They respected all forms of life that had the mental potential to be connected with. Their list even included some plants and flora. What was wrong with only consuming vegetation based on beliefs of not harming other sentient creatures?

"You only thought this whole ordeal was pleasant because you romped around with Freyr's son the entire time," Fandral responded. He paused for a moment, "Is that what you both did? Read _books_ every time you were together?"

"No," Loki retorted. She didn't like the hidden meaning in his questioning.

Loki saw the blonde warrior's eyebrow rise as he cleaned his sword.

"We did a lot of things," Loki stated. She wasn't going into details to please the fool.

"I was just saying… you did spend quite a bit of time with him… _alone_," Fandral continued.

"Drop this subject at once."

Loki turned in her seat as Thor rose from his spot at a table. He hadn't been happy whenever Loki had passed him with Feredir on her arm, and he was not amused by Fandral's implications now. It wasn't her fault the elf had been overly polite and courteous in escorting her places. He was a naïve nobleman only trying to flatter and court a lady he knew nothing about. The elf had bitten off more than he could chew and backed off. What was Thor so defensive about? Loki could handle herself…

Fandral slapped a hand onto his knee and looked at Thor, "Sorry my friend but you know—" _–fire will follow in your wake._

Loki tensed in her seat. Fandral's voice had just changed. He was laughing now.

…Was that supposed to be funny?

She glanced around at everyone, but no one was alarmed or even appeared to have heard the strange sentence. "Just do not bring it up again," Thor replied, "I'd rather not—"_ –death comes for all those who fear it._

The second shift in words sent Loki springing from her chair and around the center of the room. No. It hadn't been Fandral speaking… the words she was hearing were muffling the conversation around her. Where was it coming from? In her head? Her mind?

_Let the darkness close around you._

"Loki?" Hogun was watching her pace in agitation. "Is something wrong?"

_Feel the blood pulse beneath your skin._

Loki's skin crawled as she turned to the main door. Where where where? She had heard the voice before! …And each time it had been during an… _an attack_.

_Who_ was being targeted and _where_?

_Loki._

Loki spun on her heel as a hand landed on her shoulder. "Loki…" Thor was right there with the same fretful look he always seemed to wear. "What is going on?" he asked quietly, as if the softness of his voice would help calm her nerves.

"I can hear him…" Loki barely heard herself speak as she met Thor's eyes.

It took a moment before recognition dawned on him. "Where Loki?" Thor demanded, "Is he here?"

"I-I don't know," Loki stammered.

"What is going on Thor?" Sif was on her feet along with the Warriors Three. They looked bothered by Thor's apprehension.

"Each of you, check around the castle and make sure nothing has happened," Thor turned to them and gave orders, "Hogun, stay here with Loki."

"Thor you can't—" Sif started to respond but Thor stopped her.

"Go," Thor was stern. As the warriors grabbed their gear, Thor turned back to Loki. She stared at him in a daze. What was going on? The voice was silent again. Had the attack been completed already? Her heart beat faster.

…Who?

"Stay here and be safe," Thor told her before he too went to grab his things.

"I…" Loki couldn't find her voice as the others left the tower. Hogun remained close to the door in case anyone entered.

Loki shook her head to rid herself of the stupor she was in. What was she doing? She had to help somehow. She was the one hearing the man, not them!

She was about to say something to Hogun when the voice reverberated through her skull much louder than before. The echoes of the man's laughing pressed painful lines against her scalp like fingers trying to rip their way out of her head.

_Gold and jeweled…_

Loki doubled over. Hogun rushed to her side as the volume gradually rescinded.

_Glittering like blood…_

She had to move. Loki shoved Hogun away as he attempted to help her. "Loki!" his voice was muffled as he tried to detain her. It was like she was underwater… but the mysterious man was not.

_Bring me war._

Loki ran for the door and took off down the hall. She turned a corner blindly as the words continued to echo in her head. It was becoming more disorienting to listen to by the second.

_Come to me._

Suddenly, there was silence.

Loki stopped in her tracks. She could hear Hogun's footsteps behind her as he ran to catch up. She wiped sweat from her face as the dark-haired warrior halted next to her. Loki saw his mouth move but no sound came out. What had he said? Was she so disoriented that her ears were not hearing or her mind not comprehending? How was she thinking now if that was the case?

A scream split the air, overwhelming Loki's senses. She took a step back as Hogun's head snapped to the direction it had come from. He was looking down the hall before them as another scream followed.

Loki felt the cloudy veil in her mind lift. Her senses honed into one focus as the familiar sense of fight or flight before a battle steeled her nerves. An immediate chill ran down her spine as she and Hogun ran to find the source. Loki knew the voice behind the tortured wailing.

_It was Frigga._

* * *

Thor checked rooms and halls alongside Sif. They had split up into two groups to cover more ground while keeping a reasonable strength should they encounter anything unfriendly.

"We're clear here," Sif informed him as she shut another door, "There is no one in there."

"I do not understand…" Thor was perplexed by the situation. Surely if his father had been attacked, they would all know of it by now. He had seen no one of particular suspicion as of yet, so Thor had to rule himself out as a target. Who else was important enough to the court to harbor a possible prize for his or her head?

There was a possibility of his mother, but she was most likely with Odin at this time. Maybe one of the Warriors Three? Sif? They were well known friends of Thor and were named heroes in their own rights. Who else? A council member? That seemed unlikely considering the previous attacks…

Was it possible that Loki was making things up? The idea had crossed his mind when Loki had first mentioned the voice. He wanted to believe his sister but with the way things were looking now…

No. He remembered how scared Loki had been. Fear like that was impossible to fake, and Loki had no reason to lie about something like a voice in her head. Hearing voices was never a good sign in anything… It had taken a fair amount of resolve to admit to.

So what then? A false alarm? Was this Sanguine playing with them?

Thor gripped Mjolnir tighter in his palm. If this was a ruse to get them riled up for nothing, Thor was going to track the man down and deal with him personally. Loki had been through enough already not to have this paranoia lumped on top of everything else.

"Thor…" Sif brought the blonde warrior from his thoughts, "I think we've been tricked."

Thor couldn't deny how the situation was looking. He took a deep breath as he glanced down the corridor they had come from, "Are we certain? Last time with the cultists Loki heard—"

"Loki heard a voice commanding the attack as it happened," Sif finished his words with her own, "Just because it happened last time does not mean it will happen the same way again."

She was at the same conclusions that he was. Thor could see it, but he did not want to admit that Loki's possible advantage could be their inevitable disadvantage. Maybe the enemy wanted them to be on edge constantly… never knowing when the next strike would come.

"We will make sure all is well, and then return to the warrior's tower," Thor responded. They couldn't simply abandon the search. What if something _had_ happened? Someone could be dying right now…

As soon as the thought crossed Thor's mind, a blood curdling scream split the silence of the halls. Thor's first reaction was shock, quickly followed by a crushing horror that it was Loki back in the tower. He raised Mjolnir defensively. Why was that his first assumption? He took a second to pinpoint what direction the screaming came from as it rung through the stone halls once more. It wasn't coming from the warrior's tower area… Thor was thankful for that. But the realization of what direction it _was_ coming from made it almost worse than before…

The blonde warrior ran down the corridor with Sif following behind. The screaming was coming from the north tower… where his mother and father should have been at this time of evening.

_No._

"Thor go!" Sif called ahead, "We'll meet you there!"

Thor hadn't noticed that Fandral was with them until he glanced back.

"Bring them Ragnarok!" Fandral shouted as Thor twirled Mjolnir in his hand.

His flying would certainly be faster than on foot, and that meant getting to the scene long before his friends did. Thor just hoped he could stop whatever was happening before it was too late. He shot off down the corridor, letting Mjolnir guide his way through the halls.

Thor was nearly to the stairs that led into the north tower when he came upon the terrible scene. He landed as his mother let out another cry and twisted on the ground as though she was burning. Loki and Hogun were already there, with Hogun keeping people from trying to crowd the halls. Loki was on her knees hovering over Frigga with an intensely concentrated expression. She was searching their mother for the source of her agony.

"What is wrong!?" Thor rushed over and knelt next to them.

"Magic! Some spell or enchantment!" Loki hissed under her breath. Her eyes were searching Frigga frantically as she tried to calm their mother.

Thor didn't know what to do. Magic of this type was not his specialty! He had expected enemies or something tangible to fight, not sorcery!

_Just because it happened last time does not mean it will happen the same way again._

Sif's words hit him like a rampaging _bilgesnipe_. Of course he was at a lost! Because whoever was doing this knew how to play their pieces and play them well.

"The ring!" Loki exclaimed. Thor caught his mother's wrist as she tried to pull away from them. The red gem set in the gold band on her finger emanated an eerie red color the closer Thor brought it to himself.

"Gold, jeweled… like blood…" he heard Loki mutter under her breath.

Thor seized the delicate band but pulled back with a sharp gasp as the metal seared his fingers. Loki held their mother in her lap to keep her from lashing out in her tortured state.

"Thor get it off now!" Loki shouted at him.

Thor braced himself this time for the burning sensation. He took hold of the jeweled band again and almost lost his grip a second time. The warmth left his fingers as a chill swept through his hand. His fingers went numb and he struggled to pull the band from Frigga's finger without feeling it. What kind of enchantment was this to change elements so quickly and easily?!

The cold continued up his arm as Thor fought the freezing spell with all his might. The ring was like moving the largest boulder of his life! And he had moved some very big ones in his younger days.

Thor continued to pull at the ring as it resisted more. He wasn't sure if his hand was frozen to the gold now or if he was somehow managing to keep a grip without feeling it, but he knew one thing was sure. If the ring did not come off now, their mother was doomed to suffer a dreadful, unknown fate.

A surge of magic suddenly flowed around the siblings and gold tendrils streaked across Thor's arm. Once the delicate light reached the gold band, it came off with a jolt, sending Thor flying backwards from the released tension.

"My love!" Odin's voice boomed in the tiny space.

Thor sat up and let the ring drop to the stone floor. He looked at his hand as his father appeared at Frigga's side. Thor's hand was unscathed and the feeling was already returning.

Loki backed away from their parents as Odin took Frigga into his arms. "The healing room! Someone call Eir!" Odin's orders were short and frantic.

Thor got up and watched the gathered guards do as they were told.

"Get them back. All of them, everyone should go to their rooms," Loki was talking to Sif. The Warriors Three joined the shield maiden in shepherding any onlookers away.

Thor almost felt out of place. Shouldn't he have been the one telling the warriors what to do? He should have been helping in clearing the corridor or getting the healer…

"What madness has happened here?" Odin demanded.

"This," Loki pointed at the ring lying on the floor near Thor's feet.

"It was another attack," Thor assumed. He wasn't sure what else to say so he included the events before, "Loki heard the voice again and we were trying to find out who or what was going to strike…"

Loki crouched by the ring and examined it as Odin deliberated.

"Why?" the All-Father asked.

"I don't know," Loki responded with some irritation, "And even if I did, I don't think it would help."

It took Thor a moment to realize what they were discussing. How could Loki possibly know why she could hear the strange voice when none of them could? Was there a hidden agenda behind Loki being the exact one to hear it?

Loki slowly reached down to pick the ring up. "Loki I would not touch it," Thor warned.

She glanced up at him with a patronizing gaze before returning her attention to the piece of jewelry.

"I think I will be just fine," she remarked. Loki cautiously touched the ring. When nothing happened she picked it up carefully. She held it up in the light and studied the gem closely. Thor saw her eyes narrow as she pondered over it.

"How strange…" she commented, turning the ring over in the flickering light of the torches.

Without warning, the gem flared brightly. Loki jerked backward and attempted to drop the ring with a hiss. Thor moved to protect her from any of the potential harm, but just like that… Loki was gone.

Thor's hand swept through the air as his mind caught up to what his eyes were seeing. Loki had been there a second ago looking at the ring and then…

_Loki was gone.__poFather asked._

_t alstd. amined it as Odin deliberated. ld have been clearing the situation or getting people ing backwar_

"Loki!?" Thor yelled. She had to still be around. A person didn't just disappear into thin air! Teleportation was a high class magic that only masters could perform. Loki may have had the knowledge of it, but she didn't have nearly the amount of magic to be able to cast it on her own at this time.

Thor panicked. Had the ring been planted on Frigga for this purpose? And why Loki? Thor couldn't see this as a plot for her to escape. It couldn't be. The expression on her face right before she disappeared had been pure shock. Thor wouldn't accept the idea that she had run away again!

But that left the question of who would have been able to plant the ring on their mother's finger in the first place. Frigga had a handful of attendants, but all of them were trustworthy chamber ladies. Any of them would have noticed the unusual piece of jewelry and mentioned it.

"Bring Heimdall to me," Thor requested with a gesture to the Warriors Three.

"I am already here," Heimdall spoke up as he entered from the side hall.

Thor wasn't terribly surprised. The gate watcher had probably seen everything happening and made his way directly to them.

"Search for my sister," Thor told him, even though the man likely was already, "Tell me the moment you find any trace of her."

"I will," Heimdall responded.

"Thank you…" Thor gave him a small nod and then crossed over to his father and mother. He knelt by Odin and reached out to sweep a tangle of hair from his mother's face.

"Father… let us take her to the healing room…" Thor said softly.

Odin took a long moment in his distraught state, but at last he moved. He stood up with Frigga in his arms and made his way past Sif and the Warriors Three. Thor followed in his wake. A grim look passed between the warriors as Thor glanced at each of them.

Words did not need to be spoken. They knew each other well enough to know what would have been said. The warriors fell in step behind Thor and the procession made its way to the healing room. They would keep watch for the night.

Eir was scrambling about the chamber collecting a multitude of items when Odin burst through the door. "Set her over there," the healer commanded sharply.

Thor watched the healer go to work. She briefly examined Frigga and started mixing herbs for whatever conclusions she made. Odin waited silently, close by Frigga's side. Something about the sight made Thor's heart clench. He looked away. Why would anyone want to do something like this?

He found a place by the window to wait where he would be out of Eir's way; she was irritable when she worked and getting in the way would only make matters more stressful. Thor gazed out at the stars mulling over his jumbled thoughts. No matter how he looked at it, things always came back around to the same questions.

Why Frigga? Where was Loki? Had she been taken against her will? For what purpose?

"She will be fine…" Eir said soothingly as she administered her craft.

Thor was relieved to hear the healer's confidence, but his anxiety was still growing. He tried to suppress any thoughts of where Loki could have been sent by the ring. What if she was surrounded by wild beasts or had fallen into a death trap…

No… no no. He had to be reasonable and focus on the facts in front of him, not the what-ifs. He was about to seek out Heimdall again when a thought struck him like a thunderbolt.

…What if they never found her?

Or worse… Thor felt a sinking despair hit his stomach.

What if they did find her… and they were too late?


	13. Separated

**_Author's Notes: Woop woop again! Please feel free to leave a review~ I always enjoy seeing what people think. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: First chapter._**

* * *

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
__Make my heart a better place  
__Give me something I can believe  
__Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

**Chapter 13- Separated**

Loki hit the ground face first with a hard thud. Dust swirled in the air around her as she coughed. She slowly pushed herself off the ground and glanced around warily. She definitely wasn't in the citadel anymore.

Dry, red colored dirt surrounded her as far as the eye could see. Large crevices opened into the earth making it look gouged and scarred. She was close to the edge of a high plateaued area that overlooked much of the chasms below. Was she even_ in_ Asgard?

Loki rose to her feet and dusted dirt from her clothes. _Where am I?_ The question antagonized her more as she spotted a gnarled tree clinging to the edge of a drop off. Her heart momentarily jumped into her throat. It was black.

Was this a dream? Maybe she was still in the citadel after all and mentally trapped in this place. It certainly reminded her of the nightmares she had been having off and on the past few weeks. She couldn't be in the real place…

Nothing else was growing in the immediate area. Loki walked over to the tree and cautiously looked over the edge. She could make out black smudges of dead vegetation here and there, but it was sparse.

"Heimdall?" she called out. If anything, the gate keeper was either looking for her or watching her at that moment. If he was still searching then using his name might help the effort, "Heimdall! I'm here."

No reply came as her voice echoed around her. Loki didn't expect one. The whole speaking thing only worked one way. She wiped her brow as the sun beat down on her position. She needed to find some shade and collect her thoughts. It would probably take a considerable amount of time for the others to reach her even if Heimdall knew her location.

Loki searched out a slope that wasn't terribly steep and slid down the loose dirt with ease. She was lucky enough to be wearing clothes made for rougher wear. This sort of stuff would have been dreadful in a dress. Loki slid down to a wide ledge; a large jagged rock jutted out over the side creating enough space underneath for a small overhang. She nimbly scaled the jagged rocks and slipped below the giant rock and into the cool shade. Finding a flatter surface, Loki sat and observed the terrain once more.

It was all red… like blood. She noticed an eerie haze lingering in the deeper crevices of rock. This wasn't… it couldn't be…

The Bloodmist Canyons?

There was no doubt that if this fact was true, Sanguine really was the voice she had been hearing. He had done something to get a bewitched ring onto Frigga's finger, but it hadn't been meant for her. It had been meant for Loki… and she had fallen into the trap with disturbing ease.

What was the point of bringing her here? Was it to separate the family to make everyone more vulnerable? If the man had wanted that, wouldn't it have just been easier to force a war or attack when Odin wasn't present?

_Like the dragon had done…_

Loki cringed at the thought. Was Asgard really so easy to infiltrate and divide?

Rocks scuffling to her left brought Loki's senses immediately to the forte of alertness. She did not see anything in the direction she was looking, but that didn't mean nothing was there.

Loki got up from her spot and took a couple steps toward the cliff in front of her. She glanced up at the sky and noticed the sun was starting to sink behind some of the jagged rocks in the distance. Assuming she _was_ in the Bloodmist Canyons, just how _far _was she from any sort of civilization? She could have been hundreds of miles out in the middle of nowhere.

The canyons hadn't come up on any maps that Loki remembered seeing in the library. Maybe she was in nowhere. It chilled her to think that she was utterly alone.

_Again._

Loki shook the disheartening thought away. _No._ She was going to find her way to somewhere, to _any_ place out of here. She had a feeling that Thor would be looking for her.

Rocks crunched to her right. Loki took a step away from the edge as the hair on her neck rose. Something was watching her from the shadows that were growing by the minute.

Loki's finger suddenly felt warm. She looked down at her ring finger and found the ring on it. When had she put it on?

She raised it to eye level and the red gem glittered faintly. Loki raised an eyebrow and studied the ring for a long moment. When she moved her hand to the left it glowed a little more and dulled when she moved it to the right.

Was it a beacon telling her which direction to go? If so… why? Where would it lead her?

A feeling hit Loki as she followed the ring's glow and she walked along the edge of the drop off. She felt like the worst of this situation was around the bend in the rocks. …But did she really have a choice in the matter? Loki didn't feel like staying here once night fell. She would certainly find out what was stalking her then.

It would give her something to do while waiting for a rescue.

…If she was rescued.

* * *

It had been a long flight, but finally Thor could see the darkened red soil below him. He arced down toward the jagged terrain and landed on a high plateau. Everything was red and desolate, just as Odin had described. Heimdall had been more than vague about Loki's exact location.

Thor did not want to wait for his friends to arrive. The Warriors Three and Sif were riding out on horses to meet him here. Heimdall warned that it would be foolish to come to the canyons alone when he did not know what was in them. There could have been any sort of wild creature strong enough to rip an Asgardian apart or traps laid out by the enemy.

Nonetheless, Thor had flown out to scout the area and left the group behind for the time being. Maybe he could locate Loki before the others caught up and they could all return home without any problems. It was wishful thinking, but one could hope right?

Thor swung Mjolnir around by its strap and rose into the air again. Surely spotting a moving person would be easy in this environment. Everything was red or blackish; surely Loki was making herself obvious to spot from the sky. What had she been wearing? A purple tunic with dark pants if he remembered right… that couldn't be easy to miss.

The thunder god also had the early afternoon sun at his back to help. Thor imagined spending a night out in this place was not pleasant, much less so alone. He found himself hoping again that Loki was safe and nothing had happened to her.

He briefly remembered the conversations leading to the group's departure to find and rescue Loki.

* * *

"Thor!"

Thor was shaken from the light doze he had fallen into while keeping vigil in the healing room. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as Hogun and Fandral surrounded him. Their expressions were grim.

"What is it?" he asked. Had something happened while he was asleep?

"Heimdall has found Loki," Hogun stated.

"Is that not good news?" Thor was confused by their expressions. It should have been glad tidings to hear! They could go and retrieve Loki from her current place and stop this madness from continuing.

"She is in the Bloodmist Canyons," Fandral informed him.

Thor's blood ran cold. Was that not where this Sanguine had fought their father in olden times? Why would Loki be sent there?

* * *

"Please find her…" Frigga's voice was weak as she looked up from the bed she occupied.

Thor squeezed her hand lightly in response and vowed, "I promise, mother. I will find Loki."

He had every intention of fulfilling that promise to her and, more importantly, to himself. He had made so many promises to Loki in the past month that everything was going to work out and be better. Now was the time to act upon the words he had spoken. He was going to find her and protect her from the harm the enemy intended to inflict.

Thor kissed Frigga's forehead, "I will return to you shortly."

"Godspeed, my son," Frigga responded. She let her hand drop back to the blankets as Thor turned toward the other person in the room.

Odin had a distant look in his eye as he sat and stared at nothing in particular.

"Father?" Thor knew he wanted to say something.

The All-Father slowly looked at him, "I have told you the way… please be vigilant and always be on guard. I know not what foul things lie within that cursed earth… and please…" Odin became mildly distressed, "Bring Loki _home_."

Thor knew his father was more distraught than he was showing, but the All-Father was the king. Nobility was rarely given time to express emotions. Thor did not want to see this affect his family any further and it strengthened his resolve once more to find and bring Loki back.

* * *

"I have seen her," Heimdall stated firmly.

"Where? What direction does she move?" Thor was desperate for any sort of information, "Is she hurt?"

"Loki is coping well… and heads north. There are ruins to the north that I see," Heimdall responded. Something about the way he hesitated afterward snagged Thor's attention.

"Something is wrong?" he questioned.

The Warriors Three glanced over from their preparations. Anything Thor needed to be aware of, they certainly needed to know too. None of them knew what could be out there stalking the ridges.

"Something in the shadows follows her… a large beast," Heimdall's eyes flickered back and forth concisely, "It keeps itself hidden from my sight…"

"That cannot be good," Fandral commented as he buckled a traveling cloak across his shoulders.

"No," Hogun agreed, "And this means it may have magic."

"Makes everything messier," Volstagg added.

Thor watched the warriors as they gathered their full fighting gear. He was happy and proud that his friends were standing behind him on this venture. Thor knew none of them had a special fondness for Loki, but they were setting aside their feelings to help.

It made the whole situation look much less bleak…

* * *

Thor spotted the ruins that Heimdall had spoken of. He landed among the tall, crumbling walls of what appeared to be some sort of decrepit temple. Thor lifted his hammer as a small, furry creature darted into the rocks.

That was the only sign of life in this miserable place Thor had seen. He walked around what was left of a corner of the ruins.

It all looked untouched and wild. Small, black vines streaked across the cracked stones, cloaking them in a massive cover of tiny leaves. Thor had no idea what the plant was or why it was black. Upon closer inspection, Thor realized the foliage was shriveled and dead. It was like the very land had sucked the life out of it.

"Loki?" Thor called out.

He waited for an answer despite not having high hopes for one. Maybe Loki hadn't made it here yet? Or there was a possibility that she had arrived but already moved on. Thor couldn't see any reason to stay in one place for too long. There were no viable resources to use for sustenance anywhere in the valleys or on the ridges. It was like one giant, crevice-strewn desert of red soil.

_Or a vast graveyard of death…_

Thor searched the ruins for a long while until he concluded that Loki had indeed not been there yet. There were no footprints or signs that the area had been disturbed recently. That meant he should travel south. The potential of meeting up with Loki as she went north—assuming she was still heading this way—would be greater.

Thor took one last look around before letting Mjolnir drop and dangle from its tie. He swung the hammer around and once again was flying, but this time, Thor had every hope in his next landing that it would put him face to face with the missing goddess of mischief.

* * *

A howl rose from the rocks behind Loki as she ran. Her breath came in short gasps as she pushed her tired body onward. She had glimpsed the creature that had been following her through the night, and it was large. The black and red speckled fur had deceitfully hidden a powerful, lithe body and the sight of the lethal claws had sent Loki into high alert.

She knew she couldn't fend off such a creature without resorting to magic. And with how things were going, magic was the last of her options at this time. She could hardly use it effectively without draining much of her strength, and seeing as there was absolutely nothing around to help her recover, much less provide sustenance, she was stuck.

The only thing she had that would have been of any use was the ebony dagger Thor had given her. It was stowed away in her knee-high boots where she typically kept it while in the citadel. But the blade would be useless against such a large creature unless Loki had a perfect shot at striking the neck or heart.

A shudder ran through her body as she remembered the nightmarish sight. The beast wasn't anything like the one that terrorized her dreams, but it replaced the lingering fear with a much more potent frenzy.

Loki had found a spot and had been trying to get some sleep in the coolness of the night when she had noticed a peculiar rock formation in the distance. It was tall, with the very top splitting into two almost perfectly symmetrical jagged tips to either side.

She had found it strange to be spooked by such an odd formation and had laughed at herself. That was until it shifted ever so slightly and she had met large golden eyes set in a large muzzle flecked with feathers. It was some sort of bearowl from the moorlands. It was a very intelligent animal and very _dangerous_.

The idea of being a meal did not sit well with her, so here Loki was, trying to put as much distance between her and the beast as possible.

The moment she had moved it had moved. When she stopped, it would stop for a brief pause. This was a waiting game. It was probably going to wait until she tired herself out to attack. Loki had no plans to let it win, but seeing as she had no sanctuary to hide in and no way to escape, it was the end result she was running headlong into right now.

Loki tumbled along another rocky trail as she jumped a small crevice and landed haphazardly on the uneven ground. She immediately got to her feet as the beast slammed into the rock face further down the tiny trail.

It was getting closer. Slowly closing in as it bided its time. Loki's legs carried her up the sloping ridge and out onto another flat plateau. She glanced back and waited. Loki heard rocks shifting along the hidden ridge; the bearowl was lurking just out of her sight.

It was waiting again.

Loki backed up and put distance between them, but she didn't leave the flat area. The more open the terrain, the harder it was for the creature to get close without her noticing.

She crouched down and glanced at the ring on her finger. It was getting brighter and brighter as she moved. Loki was surprised with how accurate she had been able to stay on the course of the ring's trail with something chasing her relentlessly.

A low boom caught her attention in the distance. Loki looked over quickly and saw an area full of ruins in the distance. It was the first sign of civilization she had seen out in these wastelands, but that wasn't what caught her attention so abruptly.

_Something _had shot into the sky from the decrepit place. Loki rose and approached the edge of the plateau. A fleeting sliver of hope suddenly filled her. _Thor?_ Was he out here looking for her already? Was it possible? Heimdall had succeeded in locating her and now Thor was here to get her out of this wretched place!

"Thor!" she shouted across the wide open space. He probably couldn't hear her, but Loki's hopes soared as the tiny figure's path curved from its upward ascent in her direction.

"Thor! Thor!" she waved her hands in an attempt to make herself more visible. It was the first time ever that Thor was the person she was glad to see the most. She knew she would be safe and taken home. She would laugh and forget about the horrible place she had been dropped into without consent. She wouldn't have to see the cruel, haunting eyes of the bearowl stalking after her when—

A harsh screech split the air causing Loki to freeze. She had momentarily forgotten her predicament. Just as she was turning back around, a heavy weight slammed into Loki's back. The sheer force sent her toppling over the edge with a cry.

Claws that should have ripped her to pieces were lifted away from her body as both woman and beast struck a sharp ledge below. She threw an arm out to grab a hold but Loki's nails dragged across the crumbling surface. She couldn't stop her momentum as she rolled head over heels right over the edge.

The air was knocked from her lungs as she struck the rock face and continued falling. The shrieks of the beast at least told her it wasn't faring any better in its descent. The slope was too steep for either of them to stop.

Loki felt every nerve screaming as she bashed and crashed her way to the bottom. In her whirling view, she was nearly at the bottom when she saw a sinister rocky outcrop loom into her path. She couldn't get out of the way.

She felt the side of her head crash into the red rock. Her vision exploded with stars before going completely out. The last thing she remembered was her body uselessly hitting the flat terrain at the bottom and then complete darkness took her.


	14. The Offer

_**Author's Notes: Woop woop! :) Finally finding time in the world to get these up. College is looking up finally.**_

_**Disclaimer: The song is "Battle Cry" by Skillet. Check them out if you haven't already.**_

* * *

_You're on the edge of giving up  
__You know I feel it too  
__It won't be long because I'm with you  
__Bring the fire, bring the smoke, bring the rain  
__We will bend but we will never break_

**Chapter 14- The Offer**

The first thing Loki was aware of as she regained consciousness was a tugging feeling in her legs. She ignored it at first as her mind swam between the lines of darkness and wakefulness, but as the movement persisted, Loki started to stir more. What was going on and who was bothering her?

Images from the last moments before she had blacked out flashed through her mind. Loki forced her eyes open. The bearowl had tackled her off the cliff and… where was she now? Where was the beast?

The world around her bobbed and swayed with a rhythmic lull as her vision slowly returned. Her tunic was pulling awkwardly against her body as the swaying continued. Loki let her head drop for a few seconds.

She stared downward at the red earth below. She wasn't touching it and it was moving. She was… moving?

It took a long moment to process that the tugging along her knees and shins was indeed her legs being dragged across the ground.

What was going on?

Loki took a deep breath and tried to turn in the tight hold of her shirt. A low rumble reverberated above her. Loki froze as realization seeped into her muddled thoughts.

The bearowl's teeth were twisted in the shoulder sleeve of her tunic and it was _carrying_ her across the ground. It hadn't killed her yet. _Why?_ Why was it bothering to move her and where were they heading!?

Loki's heart sped up as her thoughts jumbled again. She needed to escape before the beast dragged her to its den. She was most likely going to be a meal. Loki didn't want to see if there were any more of these creatures lurking the cliff sides. She needed to deal with this one and_ now_.

Loki took a deep breath and prepared for a break away. She didn't know how far she'd get before the thing caught up with her again but it was always worth a try right?

She brought her legs up and pushed her knees against the ground before the creature could react. With great effort, Loki slammed her shoulder into the bearowl's muzzle. The creature twisted its head to the side from the blow with a harsh yelp. Loki felt the chunk of cloth rip away from her shoulder and tilted to the side. As quickly as she hit the ground, she was muttering words under her breath.

She immediately cast a spell that would transport her away from the enraged bearowl. Loki appeared against some crumbling rocks nearby. It hadn't been her intended landing location, but it would do well enough.

Loki pushed herself to her feet and ducked behind the large formation. She glanced around the edge as the bearowl stamped on the illusion that she had left in her place. The image dissolved and the creature only seemed to grow angrier with the slip up.

Something strange caught her eye. Loki momentarily looked at the rocks she was leaning against. They were made of a different stone than anything she remembered seeing in the canyons. Her eyes traveled upward a few feet to the edge of the protrusion.

It was the remains of a wall.

Loki pushed away from the decrepit wall and staggered away from the howling beast on the other side. Was she near the ruins she had seen when she had seen Thor?

The bearowl shrieked behind her. Loki looked back in time to see it crouched on the wall she had been hiding behind. She broke into a run.

There was no way she was going to outrun it. There had to be a way to slow it or scare it off somehow. Loki ran through her limited options as quickly as possible. She was low on magic from the small teleportation and it wasn't going to regenerate any time soon without proper sustenance. The dagger she carried wouldn't be much help against the long claws and teeth. Her breath came in sharp pants as she tried to remain ahead of the pounding paws behind her.

It was a bleak position. Loki saw no way out but fighting back with everything she had.

The trickster goddess turned a nimble corner and scattered loose pebbles as she came to a screeching halt, but it was too late. Loki's foot caught on the raised stones and she tumbled down cracked stone stairs. She rolled to a stop at the bottom and prepared for what was to follow. She could see the bearowl already leaping down onto her prone form and ripping her to shreds.

….but nothing happened.

Loki coughed and rested by the stairs for a long moment. She looked up to the area she had come but nothing was there except dust and ruins. She _knew_ the bearowl hadn't been an illusion. Where was it?

_Are you settled?_

Loki turned her head the other way and winced as a splitting pain tore through the side of her head. Right… she had hit her head. Despite the agony, Loki sat up and sought out the person who had spoken.

"What?" she breathed to the thin air around her.

The place she had stumbled into looked like it had been a very wide chamber once. It was an open flat area that was surrounded by stairs all around the circular edge. It was a depression in the earth leading to the center where a stone throne stood. A pedestal was in front of the high backed seat.

_Approach._

Loki rose to her feet tentatively. The voice was…

_Sanguine. Yes, Loki Lauffeysdóttir._

Loki didn't move. An unsettling feeling was creeping its way up her spine. She noticed the glow of the ring on her finger. It was brighter than any other time she had observed it. So this had all been a ploy to get her here. What for though?

_Approach._

She glanced behind her to make sure the bearowl wasn't lurking about. She wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. Loki took a couple timid steps toward the center when she confirmed she was alone. She could sense power emanating from the stones around her. When nothing in the huge altar reacted, she advanced with more sureness.

Loki stopped next to the pedestal. Its top was flat except for a small groove in the center. It was shaped big enough to possibly fit the ring from her finger in it.

_Place it._

"No," Loki responded out loud. She did not want to see the probable magical results. Putting the key into something you knew nothing about never ended well.

In response to her defiance, the ring suddenly flared and heated up. Loki grabbed the insolent piece of jewelry and pulled it off her finger. The gold scorched her hands as she dropped it on the pedestal.

"How discourteous," Loki commented. She rubbed the burned skin more annoyed than anything right now. Who was this entity to force her to do something she refused?

Silence fell like a heavy blanket on the area. Loki waited for some sort of response. Another order or a plea to place the ring in its slot. If nothing was going to happen without putting the cursed item in its place, Loki figured she might as well leave.

She turned to climb up the stairs but found a shimmering barrier in her path. Loki studied the rune inscribed obstruction and sighed. She couldn't break through this magic in her current state and she would waste away to death if she remained here once the sun was higher.

That left placing the absurd ring…

Loki didn't want to perish in a senseless place like this, so she turned back to the stone platform. With a cautious glance at the stone throne beyond, Loki reached out for the ring. The moment her hand was within an inch of it, the ring flew away from her fingertips.

The gold band snapped into place of its own accord. Loki would have been even more annoyed if it hadn't been for what happened next. A large shadowy spike shot up from the pedestal and struck the center of her palm.

Loki winced but couldn't move her hand in fear of further damaging it. The spike slowly receded into the stone again. Once her hand was clear of it, Loki pulled it back. She cradled the damaged limb to her chest as the ground suddenly shuddered.

The stone pedestal cracked. Loki took a step back as the solid stone crumbled away in front of her. She watched it for a long moment. Nothing else happened.

"Were you expecting a show?"

Loki whirled around and came face to face with herself. Well… sort of. The man she used to be was standing there eying her with smug curiosity. Loki didn't like the reflection of her former self; it just… hit a wrong nerve in her.

"I'm sorry, was this a bad choice?" the male Loki stated as she remained silent.

He crossed the area and passed Loki. She turned and followed him with her eyes. The entity's shape had changed within those few seconds to something less recognizable.

A dark cloak swept behind the figure and it took up a seat on the stone throne. Loki couldn't see a face; the hood shadowed his face too much. The only clue she had to go on was the long white hair and curve of his chin.

"What do you want?" Loki asked. They might as well get straight to the point.

"You know who I am Lauffeysdóttir, of the House of Odin?"

"Sanguine, the Blood Rose."

The name was bitter on her tongue as Loki said it. It was like she could taste the blood that was its own meaning.

"Yes. And no… I am a lost wanderer just like yourself," he replied.

Loki hated being described as lost. The only way she was "lost" was being thrown out here in the canyons on her own. "I fail to see your point," she countered bluntly.

"You know it is true. Living your life… being lied to, being shunned for what you are… never being able to realize your full potential…. Living in the shadows like an animal…"

Every word hit Loki like daggers. It was every fear she had faced in the past couple years of her life. She was going to retort but the figure raised a bony pale hand, "But… I can change all that."

"How?" Loki really had no interest, but maybe she could find out some things as to why he wanted revenge on Asgard's royal family.

"Help me and I will make you Queen of Asgard."

That was utterly vague. Loki crossed her arms and looked at him curtly, "And what then?"

"We rule together once the All-Father and his line are dead."

Loki wasn't sure what Odin had exactly done to warrant this entity's revenge, but it wasn't looking good for her or anyone. If she accepted, there went the freedoms she had slowly won back. If she refused… would death be the suitable consequence?

She glanced down as she shuffled her feet, "Sanguine… I have no interest in this affair. You have already targeted the family who raised me… and I did not find it amusing."

"You will see my ways in time, Lauffeysdóttir," he took the rejection simply.

"I think not," Loki responded keenly.

"I will keep in contact," the figure said, "You are the only one who can see and hear me, but now I think some entertainment is needed. Please reconsider my offer."

Loki cocked her head to the side as she tried to figure out what he meant by entertainment. A harsh growl caused her to turn around sharply. The barrier had been dropped when she wasn't looking and the bearowl was crouched on the upper stairs.

"My pet brought you here… a little more worn than I would have liked," Sanguine spoke in her ear. He was back to being in Loki's male form as he leaned over her bare shoulder, "Was he to your liking?"

Loki scowled at the creature. Was she going to have to run or fight now? This was definitely _not _entertaining for her in the least.

Sanguine walked away. He paused and looked back momentarily, "Remember my offer and be wise with your decision. Your blood and the blood of your blood are mine now. I wouldn't want my queen on the wrong side of the board when the match is played."

Loki refused to take her eyes off the bearowl. She defiantly glared at it, hoping that Sanguine would feel the loathing in it as well, "I will not be on the wrong side."

"Very well," he responded, "Then let the game begin."

Loki moved quickly as the bearowl launched itself at her. She threw what magic she had into her hand and snapped it toward the ground. Large icicles exploded from the soil and battered the creature, knocking it backward.

With the few seconds she had open, Loki turned and ran. A howl ripped through the air behind her. The chase was on again. Only this time, it would be far shorter if help didn't arrive.

* * *

"Over here!"

Thor looked up as Fandral called out. He followed the other warriors as they grouped together on a flat plateau that overlooked the ruins in the distance. They had had very little luck in the ways of finding any trace of Loki or her whereabouts. Thor was starting to give up hope on finding her alive in one piece. That was until Fandral said something…

"These are footprints…" the blonde warrior pointed to the dusty earth.

"And they aren't the only ones," Hogun commented as he crouched down. He touched a large paw print that could only belong to a rather large and very dangerous creature.

"She's being followed?" Thor asked out loud even though they all knew the answer.

"It looks like she went up that ridge…" Fandral was following the tracks as he spoke, "Lucky for us there's little wind and no rain to cover these up."

"Do you think she was trying to be seen from the sky?" Sif questioned.

It was likely, Thor had to admit. If Loki had expected them to come for her as they had done, would it not be wise to attempt to find higher ground and be seen if Thor was scouting overhead?

…What if he had flown right by without seeing her?

Thor brushed the thought away. They had something to follow now. He did not need despairing thoughts weighing him down.

"Well get moving then!" Volstagg commented from Thor's left. The burly warrior was tending to the steeds they had ridden out into the canyons. Thor was impressed with their mighty speed. He hadn't thought the others would join him until later in the day.

The group left Volstagg with the horses and climbed the rocky ridge. Fandral paused every few moments to keep his wits sharp on the trail. Sif pushed past him causing the warrior to protest, "Hey!"

"Obviously she went to the top," Sif told him as she marched the rest of the distance.

Thor followed Sif and came upon another flat area that was much higher up than the previous one. It was one of the tallest in the canyons.

Fandral caught up with them and examined the ground. Hogun pointed out the lone trail across the ground that came to a stop at the cliff's edge. Fandral's expression darkened as the warriors observed the scene.

"What is it?" Thor asked him as Fandral remained quiet.

"This looks like…" Fandral paused. He looked unsure of his words, "Judging by how the paw prints end… Thor…" the warrior met Thor's expression grimly, "It may have jumped and caught her by the edge…"

Thor knew it was only speculation. But with the way the trail just ended… he couldn't leave anything to doubt. The thunder god approached the steep sided cliff face with growing anxiety.

Had Loki fallen? There was one way to find out.

"I will go down," Thor told them. He looked back at the group, "Find a way down and meet me."

The warriors agreed and started their search for a suitable pathway down the steep slope. With Mjolnir in hand, Thor dropped off the edge in one easy leap. Finding the bottom was relatively quick. The warriors shouldn't have a hard time once they managed to find good footing.

Thor looked around the area. His head snapped up as a shout erupted above. Fandral came crashing down the slope with an ungraceful tumble at the end. Thor rushed over. What was he thinking coming down like that?!

The blonde warrior sat up from his spot and waved Thor's offered hand away. He grumbled under his breath as he got up, "Sif thought it would be opportune to see where Loki might have landed…"

Thor shook his head and was about to say something when something dark caught his eye. He pushed Fandral gently out of his way as he advanced and touched a rocky outcrop nearby.

"This…" Fandral's voice was quiet as he saw the same thing Thor did, "cannot be a good sign."

There was dried blood on some of the rocks. It nearly blended in with the soil, but had darkened as it dried just enough to contrast.

"She's not here…" Thor said as he glanced around.

Sif and Hogun came down the cliff side and joined them. Fandral continued to study the area as Thor felt a wave of fear come over his mind.

What if the creature had killed Loki and taken her body somewhere?

"There are drag marks here," Fandral pointed out the turned up soil, "and paw prints. …It looks relatively fresh, Thor."

Thor noted the large prints and long lines as if two things had been dragged across the space. It was carrying Loki somewhere?

"Go ahead Thor," Sif stated. Thor looked at her as she nodded in the direction the lines were heading, "We'll catch up."

"Be careful," Hogun added, "We know not what we are up against yet."

Thor took his advice to heart, "Thank you… I will."

Mjolnir almost hummed as he gripped the handle tightly. Thor flew into the air. He followed the trail as it curved and twisted through the rifts and crevices of the canyons. Obviously the creature hadn't bothered covering its tracks. Thor looked ahead with mounting anxiety.

They _had_ to find Loki. She had to be alive.

The trail wound its way into the open area where the ruins he had visited before laid. Thor landed at the end. The earth was cracked and torn up in a strange way here. Had Loki fought back? That meant she was certainly still alive at this point.

A howl echoed from somewhere in the ruins. Thor looked up. He hadn't seen any creatures in the desolate land, so it was strange to hear one now in the silence around him. It had to be the one that was stalking Loki. There couldn't be any other alternative.

Thor ran after the hostile sounds. He passed by a high crumbling wall and stopped stone still. Loki was pressed against a downed wall further away across an open expanse. She was cornered by a very angry, very large bearowl creature.

"Loki!" Thor ran forward with a shout as the creature lunged at her.

The bearowl crashed into the stones behind Loki as she flickered and faded out. It had been an illusion! This only managed to enrage the beast more as it thrashed about and rose to its feet. It didn't seem it to have noticed Thor yet, despite his yell.

With Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hand, Thor watched the bearowl take off in another direction. He followed the commotion it was making. The creature didn't have any reason. It was mindlessly bounding about the ruins seeking for its prize. Thor had trouble keeping up with the enraged beast's speed while on foot. Was it truly mad?

A scream tore through the air as the bearowl disappeared behind more rocks. Thor's heart skipped a beat as Loki flew out from the cover. She skidded across the ground and rolled to a stop.

Thor pushed his legs faster. It was Loki and she was alive! He would have celebrated had it not been for the giant creature stalking out of the shadow of the ruins.

Loki pushed herself up from the ground slowly. Thor could tell she was hurting. He could see claw marks and bruises covering her body. A line of dried blood covered half her face. This had to end. Now.

Thor kicked up from the ground with a mighty shout and launched himself at the bearowl. The creature looked up just as he brought Mjolnir cracking down onto its skull. The bearowl staggered to the side with a yowl giving Thor the moment to land and regained his footing. As the beast turned back in fury, Thor struck at it again catching the animal across the snout.

The bearowl rolled backward under the force. Thor twirled Mjolnir in his hand and raised it toward the sky. The beast tried to get up and run but lightning was already arcing down from the heavens. Thor sent it straight at the creature without holding back.

Once the energy dispersed, Thor stood for a long moment and waited to see if the bearowl would move. The charred body was motionless. Thor turned away cautiously. It wouldn't have been the first time that something had survived such a blow, and he wasn't going to be foolish now.

He looked at the raven haired woman kneeling on the ground. Loki stared at him with bewilderment. "Loki…" Thor stated as he approached her slowly.

Her eyes darted back and forth briefly. He could read the expression on her face. She didn't believe that he was truly there?

"I'm here to take you home…" Thor offered his hand. He wasn't sure how injured Loki was, but from what he could see right now, she could still walk. It was a start.

Then something happened that Thor didn't expect Loki to ever do. She jumped up from the ground and threw her arms around his neck. Thor took a step back in surprise as her weight hit him.

He wrapped hesitant arms around her waist as Loki buried her face into his neck. Her grip tightened as he gently ran a hand through her hair in a calming manner. "You're safe now," Thor whispered soothingly.

He honestly did not know what to do in this situation. There were so many things he wanted to say. They were going home. Odin and Frigga were worried and wanted to see her. The Warriors Three and Sif would keep her safe until they returned. Everyone would be happy?

Finally, when she did pull away, Thor kept her relatively close. Loki met his gaze with some abashed emotion.

"Are you all right?" Thor asked, not wanting things to end uneasily.

"I am…" Loki replied. She lifted her right hand and showed him the bloody, makeshift bandage wrapped around it. She quietly looked at it with concern, "I do not think this is though."

"We'll have Eir look at it when we get back," Thor was rather surprised that Loki was so calm. Hadn't she been dealing with an oversized bearowl these past couple days? He was relieved to find her in better health than anticipated though.

He brushed dirt from her face and kissed her forehead. It was then that he realized that he didn't need to say anything else. Loki was here and alive. She knew everything that he could have wanted to say, maybe more. They didn't need to put the emotions into words.

"Let us go," Thor gently took Loki's waist again and helped her walk. She leaned heavily against his side as she tiredly tried to keep up. Thor slowed his pace to accommodate. There was no rush to leave if Loki wasn't warning him of something. At least… he hoped her silence meant that there was no danger.

A cloud of dust in the distance signified the approach of the warriors Thor had left to follow in his wake. Loki glanced over her shoulder timidly at the ruins as they walked. Thor couldn't help but notice the unnerved feeling that her pausing caused.

"Is there something there?" Thor questioned as she moved on with him.

Loki didn't look up from the ground, "No… only shadows and dust."

Thor didn't quite believe her, but he accepted it nonetheless. They would have time to talk later. Now was the time for him to focus on getting Loki to a safer location.


	15. Sleipnir

**_Author's Notes: And another!_**

**_Disclaimer: First chapter._**

* * *

_If we believe we can't lose, even mountains will move  
__It's my faith, it's my life  
__This is our battle cry  
__They can't take us down, if we stand our ground  
__If we live, if we die  
__We will shout out our battle cry_

**Chapter 15- Sleipnir**

"Well look what we have here."

"Are you all right Loki?"

"Nice to see you in one piece."

It was a never-ending tirade of comments, questions, and straight up blunt annoyances. Loki had endured countless people in the citadel that were happy to have her back. It felt strange. She certainly hadn't been welcomed back the last time she had left.

She sank lower in the bath water and tried to relax her aching muscles. Loki did not enjoy horseback riding at all and the jostling and constant movement had definitely taken its toll on her already battered body. There were other reasons why she hated the riding, but they seemed insignificant at that moment.

Loki just wanted to disappear into the water for a time and ignore the world around her. This was the first time she had been left to her privacy since returning. Thor had maintained a close proximity to her until she had received treatment from the healing room. He was like a shadow. Always there… but he was much more exasperating and loud.

The warm water was soothing her aching body. Loki closed her eyes and sank down further. She stopped before her nose went under and stayed there.

Loki could already feel the medicinal herbs working their wonders on her cuts and scratches. Eir had been generous with her concoctions and Loki had added the more potent ones to her bath. It made the air smell just as pleasant as she was feeling now.

She didn't have a care in the world…

The door slammed open on the other side of the room.

…until now.

Loki straightened up enough to see who was interrupting her quiet time. Thor was making his way across the long room.

"What are you doing in here?!" Loki was horrorstruck. He was in _here_. Of all the times…!

"You've been avoiding me," Thor commented as he reached the stairs leading up into the bath.

Loki covered herself despite the film of bubbles on the water's surface. It was better safe than sorry. She felt her face turning red. Couldn't he wait until she was at least _clothed_?

"I haven't! Now get out!" she demanded. _Please please leave._ Loki begged him mentally as she turned her back to him.

"I won't until you tell me what happened out there," Thor took a seat on the ledge.

Loki could have died of mortification. It was one thing to deal with her body alone, but having Thor there just made it… entirely unbearable. She could barely look at herself much less have someone else—even less so _him_.

"Can we discuss this _after_ I'm done?" Loki ground her teeth together.

"No," Thor paused after that. He seemed to be searching for words, "You cannot excuse yourself here like in other places."

"_That_ is your reasoning for barging in here!?" Loki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of course, he was right. She couldn't very well just get up and leave. Not without exposing herself fully.

…Where was her magic when she needed it!? Now would have been the perfect time to shapeshift and at least not have things be so… so…

"What do you want to know?" she hissed venomously. The sooner he left the better.

"Tell me what happened," Thor replied, "and leave nothing out."

"You already know. You were there when I spoke with the All-Father," Loki couldn't help the bitterness in her voice.

"I feel you did not tell our parents everything…" Thor sighed.

Loki glanced over her shoulder at him. Thor's back was to her now. At least he had the decency to look away… and of course she hadn't revealed everything. If she had, people would have been labeling her a traitor for just being invited to Sanguine's side.

"I told you… I wandered until I found the ruins," Loki let out a long breath. "The ring led me there… and the creature following me seemed to be an escort… of sorts."

"And Sanguine?"

Loki closed her eyes and leaned against the edge of the bath so she was back to back with Thor, "He… offered me the throne of Asgard in exchange for your life and Odin's."

A long moment passed before Loki opened her eyes, "I refused him, Thor…"

"That was it?" Thor responded quietly. He didn't even seem irritated by the offer.

"No," Loki continued, "no… that was not it."

Loki heard Thor shift. She pulled her legs up to her chest as an uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach.

_Your blood and the blood of your blood are mine now._

"I think…" she started timidly, "I may be cursed… again."

"How so?" Thor's concern peaked instantly, "What did he do?"

Loki looked at her wrapped hand. She could still feel the hole that had been left in her palm from the ritual dais.

"I don't know," she breathed. And she didn't. Sanguine used blood magic. It was a very old and very powerful magic that was too dangerous even for Asgardians. What did she know about such a magic? It drove a person insane as soon as he started using it didn't it? Loki wasn't foolish enough to delve into such an art if the dangers were greater than the rewards.

While in her own thoughts, Loki didn't notice Thor move. An arm wrapped around Loki's shoulders and she immediately pulled away from the invading limb. Thor's arm was stronger and her back hit the side of the bath again. Loki was stuck in the odd embrace as Thor held on.

She wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like Thor was squeezing her to death or that she was worried about being mistreated in some degenerate way. It was just…

Loki closed her eyes and let things be. She was safe, here and now. Did she really need anything else? The aspiration of proving herself worthy seemed like a far off venture. All she needed was… this?

"I will try to make everything as it was," Thor stated softly, "before all this…"

Loki felt the sinking in the pit of her stomach once more. She didn't want to go back to the way things were. There had been happy times, but a lot of her memories were shadowed with hurt and doubt. She didn't want to be in that world again where everything she did was not good enough.

"No," she said before she realized it.

Thor took a long moment in replying, "Why?"

"I like this better," Loki responded. It was mostly true. If she disregarded the whole plot against Asgard and Sanguine's dark ambitions, things were actually looking relatively pleasant for her.

If they could just get rid of Sanguine now…

Thor let out a muted chuckle, "All right."

"Thor," Loki touched his bare arm around her collarbone, "May I ask you something?"

"If I can answer, then yes," he replied.

"Will you come find me if I am ever lost again?"

Loki waited as Thor processed the question. He had done it so many times without being asked. It was only a matter of time before he grew tired of always chasing her around, even if some of those times were against her will.

"Always."

Loki felt a smile cross her lips. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Thor gave one more squeeze before letting her go. He rose from his spot with more care than when he had come in, "I should leave you to your… bath."

Loki glanced over her shoulder at him. Thor turned away with a reddening face as the realization hit him finally. Had he really been so distracted not to notice until now?

"I think I'm done here," Loki responded with a shrewd expression.

Thor quickly excused himself after that. Loki kept the sly look on her face until he was out the door. Nothing broke a cherished moment better than embarrassment.

She sat in the warm bath awhile longer thinking over everything. There were dark days on the horizon, of that, Loki was certain. But when she thought about the people around her, those days didn't seem so sinister now. Not anymore… She had a light in the darkness to cling to.

And she realized her worst fear in that moment… was that light going out.

* * *

"And did you know, the festival was postponed a week because of ants? I mean _really_…"

Thor was listening to Fandral's gossiping and complaining with the other warriors in the commons area of the tower. The warriors were just settling down and moving back into their space after Eir had stormed through and thrown them all out of the tower.

He glanced over at Loki, who had been on the same pages of her book for the last hour. Either she was listening to Fandral and pretending not to or she was studying something with the utmost intensity.

Thor's eyes shifted over to Volstagg and Hogun as they dealt out creature cards on the table. Sif was by the fire cleaning her weapon. Everything appeared so normal… so why did he feel like it was off?

"Oh, did you also hear about Sleipnir?" Fandral asked.

Thor looked at the warrior, but not before catching Loki's shoulders stiffening visibly.

This was never a good subject to bring up. Not around Loki.

"What is it?" Thor sighed. He wanted Fandral to be quick.

"Someone told me it is ill," Fandral commented, "I mean, Odin's steed has never been sick right? At least... I've never seen it in—"

"_Him_," Loki stated blatantly.

Fandral's gaze drifted over to Loki just as Thor's did. She was fiercely glaring at her book.

"Someone is a bit touchy today," Fandral remarked.

"No," Loki responded crisply. She snapped the book shut and stood, "I merely think you should be more respectful of other beings, especially those not of your kind."

"Like you?" Hogun observed.

Thor wasn't sure if he should intervene. Loki was obviously upset with Sleipnir as the topic. The news wasn't pleasant to hear, but she was taking it as an upfront insult.

"I wasn't speaking of myself, thank you," Loki rolled her eyes and played the accusation off.

"You aren't upset that your present to daddy is ill are you?" Fandral was joking of course, but there was no amusement on Loki's face.

Sif huffed from her spot, "Honestly, you think everything is a joke. Being ill is not humorous."

Loki's posture was stiff as she turned for the hall to her room, "It is nothing to do with that… and he was _not_ a gift."

She turned on her heels and swept out of the room in one quick motion.

"Touchy, touchy," Fandral muttered. Sif rolled her eyes as the blonde warrior continued, "She's never going to get a man with that attitude."

Thor did what any Midgardian would do in this situation. He made a palm of the face. Once the conversation lulled, he rose from his seat and proceeded to make his way across the room.

"Where are you going?" Sif asked as she looked up from her sword.

"I remembered something I need to discuss with Loki…" Thor knew it was a vague answer, but he didn't feel like elaborating his thoughts at the moment. He wanted to make sure Loki heard them first.

He slipped down the hall and stopped outside Loki's room. The door was ajar and he could hear the slamming of drawers. A door left open by her was never a good sign. He pushed the wooden door aside and peeked in. A very annoyed woman was opening and closing drawers at an alarming rate. Thor winced as another one slammed shut.

Loki paused for a moment staying on her knees in front of the desk. "It is not wise to be in my company _brother_," she stated without looking at him.

"I remember saying that once…" Thor said as he came in and closed the door, "To you no less... and I also remember you staying despite my wrath."

"They do not understand," Loki remained where she was.

"Loki… they cannot understand what they know nothing of," Thor reminded her.

"I _know_," Loki hissed back.

Thor shook his head gently. The knowledge of Sleipnir being Loki's child was known only to a select few. It was a secret that the royal family was bound to hide forever and would never fully acknowledge in public. It was a long, _long_ story, but the ending part of it was Loki had given birth to one of the fastest and strongest horses known to Asgard. Thor probably couldn't even get a good portion of the facts straight. They had been younger then and that time had been before Asgard's walls were even completely finished.

The main thing that he knew, though, was that Odin had taken the young colt under his care and later chose Sleipnir as his personal steed.

"It's simply… frustrating…" Loki let out a sigh at last.

Thor watched her for a long moment. It was rare for Loki to divulge her feelings aloud and he did not want to interrupt such a pivotal occurrence.

"Oh, who am I jesting? Even you would not understand," she huffed and got up. Loki flopped onto her bed most inelegantly.

"I can try if you allow me the chance," Thor offered. He really meant it too. He didn't want Loki fighting these battles alone if he could help in any sort of way.

Loki stared at the ceiling, "You'll never know what it feels like to be so utterly terrified…. Put in a position like that… Suddenly bearing a child and having it taken away from you the moment it's birthed."

Thor was going to respond but stopped himself. _Taken away?_

"What do you mean Loki? Father took care of—"

"I never had a choice in what _he_ decided to do," Loki sneered, "I was _too young_ and _inexperienced_ to take care of the flesh and blood that I bore. That was _your_ father's reasoning when he took Sleipnir from me."

Thor was taken aback by the accusation and even more so when Loki continued on, her voice slowly rising in volume, "I was only allowed to _name_ him… then he was _gone_. I'm not even allowed to see my own _son_, Thor. How do you think that makes me feel knowing he is ill?! …Knowing that I cannot do anything for my own child!?"

That was when Thor finally understood where Loki's hatred for being a woman stemmed from. How had he not made the connection before?

Loki covered her face with her hands and took in a shaky breath to calm herself. Thor moved over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm sorry Loki… I did not realize you felt so strongly of this situation," he said quietly.

"No one's taken the time _to_ care," she muttered from behind her hands.

"I will admit… I've never thought about it," Thor responded.

"Because you were told what you needed to know and that was that."

Thor processed Loki's words. This had all happened so long ago. Thor admitted that he had been naïve and taken things as they came without questioning a lot of it. But it was different now… He could manage this his way. His father seemed to think distance was the best way to solve these issues, but Thor was seeing the opposite.

"Do you want to see him?" Thor looked at Loki.

"I— what?" Loki uncovered her face enough for Thor to see the confusion in her eyes.

"Sleipnir. Do you want to see him?" Thor repeated the question.

"Yes…" Loki sat up faster than Thor expected. She paused, "I… can I?"

"I see no problem with it," Thor stated. If he took Loki himself, then who could stop them from seeing the sick stallion? Odin was the only one who could order them not to and that could only happen if he wasn't busy with other affairs.

Loki swung her legs off the side and got up. Thor followed suit and rose from his seat as well. He couldn't help but catch the excited glimmer in Loki's eyes. It was well hidden, but certainly there.

"Please," Loki requested immediately, "I would be most… humbled if you took me to him."

Thor smiled at her and had it reflected back, "Let us go then."

Loki followed him out of the room. They passed by the other warriors easily enough and Thor soon had them walking down the path to the stables. They crossed an open sided courtyard together; Thor watched Loki as she eyed the outside world with a twinge of envy. Her freedom would come soon enough if she continued to follow the set restrictions she had. He just hoped the wanderlust for nature didn't get the better of her until then.

Thor passed through the large bronze doors of the stable that were thrown open in welcome to anyone who entered. People were bustling about on their daily routines; no one paid the two any mind until they were further inside.

There was a fuss going on in a wide stall further along the rows. Thor gestured for Loki to wait as he approached the few men there.

"No, his neck isn't swollen and there are no markings," he heard the stableman say to one of the men.

"Worms?" another man suggested.

"Are you daft?" a third man hit the second about the head, "This is Sleipnir we're talking about. He doesn't get sick from parasites and common things."

Thor looked between the men and cleared his throat.

"Thor!" the stableman noticed him with a start, "I'm sorry. We're trying to sort this mess out presently… what can I do for you?"

"I am here to see Sleipnir myself," Thor told him.

The stableman looked baffled but nodded slowly, "Yes… of course Odinson."

The men moved out of his way. They seemed confused by Thor's sudden intrusion and the blonde warrior did not blame them. It wasn't every day that Thor requested something like this.

He gestured for Loki to follow him and together they entered the roomy stall that housed Sleipnir. The stallion was curled up on the ground with his head down. His ears perked as soon as Thor latched the gate's bolt on the pen.

Thor witnessed the strangest sight ever. Loki's face broke out into a gentle smile as she took small steps over to the stallion. Sleipnir raised his head from the ground and whinnied softly as Loki brushed a hand through his mane.

"How are you? I'm told you are not feeling well…" Loki knelt by Sleipnir and stroked his head. Thor remained silent as Loki administered affection and care upon the horse. It was strange to see Loki interacting so friendly and so… _fondly _with another. Thor should not have been surprised, but he was.

Sleipnir lowered his head into Loki's lap as she stroked his head soothingly and hummed a small lullaby. Thor glanced over the walls of the pen. The men from before had scattered to attend to the other creatures in the stable area. Maybe they figured that Thor and Loki were there to deal with Sleipnir's mysterious illness.

He looked back at Loki and the eight-legged horse. The stallion's sides rose and fell in an even pattern.

"Your blood and the blood of your blood are now mine…" Loki muttered under her breath.

"What?" Thor breathed.

"Sanguine…" Loki stated quietly as not to wake the stallion on her lap. "This is his work."

"How?" Thor didn't understand. How had he succeeded in targeting a victim that no one knew was tied to the royal family directly?

"Sleipnir is of my blood… and my blood is cursed," Loki whispered.

Thor knelt by the raven-haired woman and stroked Sleipnir's neck. "Then we will lift this curse," he looked Loki straight in the eye, "Odin or Eir, someone may know how to block or remove it…"

The dismal look in Loki's eyes faded somewhat at his words. A fleeting smile crossed her lips that made Thor's heart flutter. "I trust that you will see to it?" she asked with ambivalence. Thor's words had lightened her expression, but it was still tinged with a dark remorse.

"Yes," he replied.

Thor patted Sleipnir gently as the horse snorted and stirred in his sleep. The blonde warrior was surprised when Loki's hand closed over his. Her hand was shaking. Thor turned his hand over and held hers firmly.

"Everything will be fine Loki," he whispered soothingly. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently in reassurance.

Thor couldn't read the conflicted emotions in Loki's eyes when she looked at him. "I believe you," she said.

Thor resisted the urge to lean in. It was a good thing that he had because Loki turned her face away the next second and focused her attention back on the stallion.

….Was there a chance that Loki would ever reflect the strange feelings that boiled up inside him? Were these feelings just a passing fancy?

Thor rose from his spot and let Loki's hand drop slowly. He made his way back to the gate and let himself out. Loki needed time alone with her son, Sleipnir. He couldn't push another thing on her at this time.

…But _when_ was there ever a good enough time for such an unthinkable thing?


	16. Together

**_Author's Notes: I have many happys. Enjoy~_**

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter. Song is chapter 14 I guess. ._**

* * *

_Can you hear it? Can you feel it?  
__It seems like no one knows  
__How you've been feeling  
__You're hiding all your hopes  
__You stopped believing  
__It's not over, we're one step away  
__We will bend but we will never break_

**Chapter 16- Together**

_"No,"_ Loki hissed under her breath as she continued to turn down the proposals being flung at her.

"Loki," Thor said her name in the whiny voice he always used when he wanted to be serious but couldn't. "You really should get out more…"

"_Me_ go out?" Loki almost laughed at that, "Thor I_ cannot_. Do you not remember that I am _confined_ within these walls!?"

It was annoying. Thor was constantly harping on her to go outside more or attend some of the warriors' activities. Did he not realize the daftness in overlooking the restrictions she had been put under?

"You've left once already," Thor commented.

_No._ The kidnapping that had left Loki stranded in the Bloodmist Canyons and nearly dead did NOT count. And neither did the flight in the storm in which she had been taken against her will as well. She was about to unleash a searing tirade upon the blonde man, but Thor stopped her, "Besides, you would be with me. There is nothing against leaving the stronghold in company with me."

"No…" as much as Loki wanted to leave the walls of the cursed citadel, she had other worries overshadowing that desire, "My son needs me…"

"Sleipnir is in good hands," Thor shot back, "Eir is close to fixing the curse. She even told you herself that you need not worry and relax."

Loki's stomach twisted at his blatant words. He had no idea how she felt about the whole ordeal. As little as Loki was allowed to see Sleipnir, she enjoyed every second with him because she never knew the next time they would see each other. Even if Loki had been distanced as a mother a long time ago, she was still a mother… as strange as that sounded. And if Sanguine was going to target her offspring then…

Loki jumped as Thor's hands landed on her shoulders. She hadn't even heard him move; she was so caught up in all her thoughts.

"Loki please," Thor was almost pleading as he whispered, "I think it would do you good."

Maybe if she played along Thor would relent and let her go?

"_Fine,"_ Loki sighed with reluctance, "Tell me, what exactly are you thinking of?"

"The ocean," Thor's eyes lit up like sparkling waves, "We have not been there for years!"

A palm hit Loki's face. _Why _had she bothered?

The nightmares were still fresh in her mind. Loki watched Thor tiredly as he went on a tangent about the cool water and pleasant beaches and glorious sun. Every night seemed to bring a new horror to light in Loki's bed; water was one of those terrors. For some reason, the skeleton of Thor always haunted her from the shadows. If there was water around, the dream most likely always ended with Loki being pulled under and drowned by the apparition.

"Loki are you listening?" Thor asked.

"Yes," she replied immediately.

Thor gave her a skeptical look, "Very well… then we'll leave in the next hour."

"What—? No!" Loki exclaimed. This was preposterous! Why could he not take no for an answer?

"You said you were listening," Thor's face was smug as he looked at her.

Loki glared at him. _Fine._ She would amuse this terrible idea of venturing to a beach. Maybe she could ditch Thor and find a quiet place to hide until he wanted to leave.

"All right, but…" Loki waited as Thor's attention turned back to her in curiosity, "I will decide where we go."

"If that is what it takes for you to be willing to go… I agree," Thor did not fight the demand. Loki probably knew of better locations anyway. She had a place in mind. A perfect place… if no one else happened to tag along at the last second.

"What are you two up to today?" Volstagg called out as he entered the chamber.

_Wonderful._

Loki leaned against her hand as Thor greeted the red-haired warrior with a smile, "Greetings! Loki and I are planning an outing."

"Alone," Loki added.

All eyes fell on her. Loki stared back with an innocent expression.

"Loki, now have some respec—" Thor started.

"Yes. I do. And I would also like some respect for my wishes as well," Loki cut over him. It wasn't a harsh demand, just a little forced.

Volstagg did not look like he wanted to get in the middle of their conversation, "Well, that's fine. Be back in time for—"

"For supper," Thor finished the sentence with him. He chuckled and clapped the large warrior on the shoulder, "You know we wouldn't miss it for the world my friend."

"What are we missing?" Fandral walked in behind Volstagg. Hogun was with him.

"I am going out with Loki," Thor explained again.

"Alone?" Hogun held his usual stern expression. Did the man ever use any other facial communication?

"Is there a problem?" Loki questioned. She rose from her seat. Hogun passed a distrustful look her way as she headed for her room.

"Yes. Alone," Thor sighed.

"Oh let them have some fun. Goodness knows it's been dreary around here," Volstagg commented while making a beeline over to the table, "I'm famished!"

"I just find it… strange," Fandral said. He was searching Thor's face for some sort of hidden agenda.

"We'll be back before you know it," Thor responded.

Loki rolled her eyes and went to her room. She might as well put on something more appropriate for water. The dress—yes she did wear them on occasion— would get ruined otherwise.

She was just finished changing when there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?" she called out as she tied her long hair back.

Thor pushed the door opened without a pause, "Are you ready?"

"Leaving already?" Loki half pouted. She still wasn't sure if she even wanted to go, and she still wasn't over the last time Thor had forced her into the sky.

Thor had changed out of his proper clothes as well. Loki eyed his clothing as he crossed the room. She couldn't help noticing how different he looked when not dressed in more courtly attire.

"I figured we would fly," Thor stated. Mjolnir was in his hand. Typical.

"No," Loki shook her head. Thor slowly took steps toward her. "No Thor." She backed away and raised a hand as if it would stop him. "I said no! No no no no…" Loki's back hit the wall.

"Loki be reasonable. A little wind never hurt anyone," he tried to be calming, but Loki could see the amusement in his eyes. He put an arm around her shoulders and steered her out into the open air of the balcony.

"Fine," she scowled, though she didn't sound as angry as she was acting. She wasn't against flying but she felt the need to be difficult. "Ready," she sighed forcefully.

Thor pulled her close causing Loki's heart to speed up. It was only the anticipation of being in the sky and flying, she told herself. Nothing else.

"Which way?" Thor questioned her. His face was close to hers as she looked up at him.

Couldn't he have asked before putting them in this awkward position? Or was it just her being unreasonable again?

"East," she said firmly.

They took off. Loki clung to Thor for dear life, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the first time. Thor wasn't trying to frighten her with loops and dives; it still made her nervous with him being in complete control of when her feet would touch the ground next though.

With some guidance, Thor managed to reach their destination. Loki bit her lip lightly as she made sure it was the right location. It looked a lot different from above.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they landed. She was rather impressed with the time they had made. It usually took an hour on foot to get to this place. They had made it in under ten minutes. Flying had its advantages.

"This place is small," Thor pointed out as he set Mjolnir on the ground with a thud.

Loki glanced up at the rock formation that overlooked the area. The twisted rock reminded her of a saber cat. They were definitely in the correct place.

The large rock loomed over the stretch of white sandy beach that led to a small pool. The water was crystal clear and surprisingly deep toward the middle. Loki could see the bottom side ledge where some tiny fish were darting around.

They were close to Asgard's edge. The drop off into the oblivion of space was only a few stone throws away. The pool seemed to have carved its own basin into the cliff through a small stream that fed it. A mini waterfall tumbled over the edge and out of sight.

A loud splash and water crashing over her brought Loki's thoughts away from the serene landscape. She spluttered and wiped water from her face. Thor let out a laugh and she turned her gaze to him. She immediately regretted it.

Thor had stripped down and thrown himself into the water without a care in the world. He was now standing in a shallow area looking at some of the rocks in the water. She could see some of the scars across his back. Loki pitied the long marks but that wasn't what had her looking away. A blush crept to her cheeks. Thor had jumped in buck naked and it wasn't hard to see everything with the clear water.

…She didn't think swimming worked that way anymore. They weren't children roaming the shores or even the same gender. What was he _thinking_?

"Loki come look at this," Thor called over his shoulder, "The rock… it is beautiful!"

Loki exhaled slowly and stripped down to the long tunic she had worn underneath her clothes. She had seen the area before and wasn't going to go near Thor while he was… well… It wasn't like she hadn't seen it all before just…

Something was bothering her.

"Loooki," Thor let out a half whine.

"What?" she responded as she made her way out into the water—putting good distance between them.

"Look at this!" Thor exclaimed with some excitement, "It is a glorious blue shaded rock... is this sapphire?"

"There are gems buried in this region," Loki remembered unearthing some of the hidden treasures before. She hadn't been here in a long time, so maybe more had been exposed in her absence.

"I see," Thor pondered the idea for a moment, "We should hunt for more!"

Loki swam out into the pool and reached the far end that overlooked the drop-off into the stars. She kept her comment as casual as possible, but she really wanted him to take the hint, "Maybe you should put on clothes and we can."

Thor was silent for a time. Loki pulled herself up onto the edge of the pool and squeezed water from her hair. She wasn't the one swimming naked after all.

She glanced over to where Thor was to see what he was doing. When she didn't see his wayward physique an uneasy nerve was hit. "Thor?" Loki shouted to the emptiness around her.

A dark form caught her eye in the water just below where she was sitting. Loki screamed as Thor exploded from the water in front of her. She nearly toppled off the edge but the blonde warrior caught her knees.

He was laughing as Loki caught her breath. "Miss me?" he asked between snickers.

"Don't do that!" Loki swiped at him with her hand. Thor fell back into the water with another laugh. Loki glared daggers at him before turning her head away sharply in anger.

"Are you so insecure with your body that you will not join me?" Thor asked suddenly.

Loki looked at him appalled. What did he think she thought? It was the greatest thing in the world!?

"No," she growled lightly.

"I think you look beautiful the way you are, Loki."

Loki stared down at the blonde warrior as he drifted a shade closer. His eyes were earnest in every way he could be.

"I… thank you," she really didn't know what to say.

"I will clothe myself if it makes you feel more comfortable," he stated. Thor swam away leaving Loki more perplexed than before. He was more observant than he let on.

She sighed in exasperation and pulled her legs out of the water. She stood up and balanced on the narrow ledge as Thor walked out of the pool. Loki made her way over to the small waterfall and watched the liquid disappear into the void below.

This was the spot. She remembered it from years ago. She wondered if it had changed at all.

"Thor?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes Loki?" Thor replied in return.

"Do you trust me?" she asked and turned back to him.

Thor had his pants on now and he was already ankle deep in the cool water once again.

"Why wouldn't I?" it was Thor's turn to be taken aback by an abrupt question.

"That doesn't answer my question," Loki put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I do Loki. I trust my wellbeing with you more than most," Thor responded.

"I see…" Loki shuffled a foot backward until her heel found the edge of the rocks. "I'm glad to hear that, Thor," she smiled briefly. She couldn't stop the mischievous intent that rose up inside her.

"Loki what are— Loki!"

Loki heard Thor's shouts as she turned back around and launched herself into the air. With the wind whistling past her ears, Loki let out a laugh as she fell toward the darkened void. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

"Loki!"

It took a moment for it to sink in that Loki had actually jumped. Mjolnir came hurtling to Thor's hand as he bounded over the pool in one great leap. He landed on the edge with a wild look of fear.

"Loki!?" he shouted, but couldn't see her. Where was she?! He should have been able to see her falling from where he was!

There was only one way to find out where Loki had gone. Thor twirled Mjolnir and jumped from the edge. The wind whipped past his face as he tried to control the speed of his descent.

A good way down, Thor suddenly made contact with some sort of magic. His body passed through the fizzling magical barrier and his senses felt the warmth radiate across his skin. Suddenly, there was a whole other cliff area below his feet. Before Thor could stop himself, he hit the pool of water in the middle.

He plunged straight down and slowed as his feet hit the bottom. Thor bent his knees and pushed himself upward. He broke the surface of the water with a gasp. His eyes darted around the overhang area. So there was a hidden place down here…

"Did you miss me?" he heard Loki ask.

Thor looked over to where she was seated on some rocks. Loki was lounging as if she knew the hidden area by heart.

"What is this place?" Thor asked as he swam over to her.

"You could say it is one of my hiding places…" Loki responded. She laid back fully on an angled rock behind her. "I've put a great deal of work into it…"

Thor sat on a ledge close to Loki. He could tell the place had been tidied up compared to the one higher up. The little waterfall fell in a splendid spray into the pool here. There were some exotic plants around the water's edge that couldn't have been there unless someone had planted them. The plants filled the place with color. It was peaceful and beautiful. He couldn't blame Loki for wanting to get away from the citadel to come here.

He kind of wished he would have known about it…

"Well done," Thor commented.

Loki showing him this place also raised another question. Why was she showing him at all? She could have left it a secret and escaped here. No one would have known; he assumed the magical barrier kept Heimdall's sight from seeing it. Was this some sort of step on their tiers of trust?

A long moment passed between them.

"Does father speak of me?"

Thor stared at the water swirling around his legs. He was caught off guard by the second abrupt question of the day. Loki had addressed Odin as_ father_. It was a turn of events he did not see coming. What could he say? Odin wanted to talk with her but didn't know how to approach her? That wouldn't sound terribly encouraging.

Thor knew his silence was only going to make Loki jump to her own conclusions and that wouldn't help matters either.

"He waits for you," Thor replied. It wasn't a lie. "And…" he tried to form his thoughts into words, "I think you should speak with him…"

"Why?" Loki didn't sound angry or annoyed.

Thor glanced over at her, "Because I believe someone needs to step up and begin trying to heal the rift. If not him… you. It can work both ways Loki."

"He would really listen?" she mumbled.

"Yes," Thor wanted to encourage this new side. He wanted to see their family whole again, for Loki's sake and their father's.

"Why would he listen to me?" the softness in Loki's voice disappeared.

"Who wouldn't listen to you?" Thor joked, "You are by far the most pretentious, loquacious individual I have ever known."

"Do you even know what those words mean?" Loki shot back. Thor had succeeded in making Loki crack a smile. Her serious mood was replaced with a lighter one.

"Of course I do," Thor responded. He leaned against the rock Loki was lying on, "I also know you can be wily… whimsical… capricious…"

"Stop!" Loki made a move to smack him.

Thor caught her hand easily and continued, "Abstemious… convivial…"

"Thor," Loki huffed, "You are the most quixotic, crass, prolix man…"

"Scrupulous… indomitable…"

"Narcissistic…"

"I am not narcissistic, Loki," Thor stopped in his tirade of words to correct her.

"Tell me one person who would not describe you as that," Loki looked at him with a playful smile on her lips.

"Sif… no… the Warri-," Thor ran through a list of people mentally. All right, maybe he came off that way to a lot of people. But he wasn't _that_ bad.

"See?"

"That proves nothing," Thor scowled jokingly.

He splashed back into the water as Loki let out a snort.

"I think it proves ever—AH!" she started but Thor cut her off by grabbing her foot and dragging her into the pool.

Loki hit the water with a splash and flailed as she brought her head to the surface. "THOR!" she screeched.

Thor swam away from the enraged woman while laughing. Who had the last laugh now?

Loki chased him across the pool. Thor felt his feet hit the bottom as he made his way into a shallower section. He was knee deep by the time Loki caught up. Thor turned and looked at her as she came up behind. But she didn't just catch him…

Loki threw her weight at him and tackled him into the water.

They both spluttered in the shallows as Loki sat on him, keeping Thor pinned down.

"I win," she stated triumphantly.

Thor supposed he could let this one time go. He chuckled and sat up, cutting her victory short.

"No," Loki pouted as he moved, "I said I win."

"Then you win," Thor smiled. His face was close to hers as they sat there for a long moment gazing into each other's eyes. Any closer and he could have kissed the pout off her lips…

Thor blinked as Loki turned her head away.

…_What_ was he thinking?

"We should head home," he said with a gesture for Loki to get up.

The raven-haired woman complied without a word. Thor couldn't read her as she walked away.

"…Is there a way out from here?" Thor tried to keep the talk from ending.

"Yes," Loki replied, "There is a footpath over here…"

Thor brought Mjolnir to his hand and followed Loki as she wound her way up a steep, hidden pathway along the back of the overhang. He couldn't help but wonder where her thoughts were at the moment.

He quickly grabbed the rest of his clothing as Loki did the same. They dressed in silence.

Thor waited until Loki walked over to him to say anything.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

The corner of Loki's mouth quirked into a half smile but her eyes remained clouded in thoughts. "You're welcome…" she quipped almost like an afterthought.

It was probably the best answer he would get right now. He pulled Loki against him and raised Mjolnir. If the light pattering against his side as Loki pressed close to him wasn't her heart reacting to the flight, what was it?

And why was his own heart fluttering so?


	17. Assemble!

**_Author's Notes: Okay, so you know a fun thoki story can't be complete without the entire team. Brace yourselves. The Stark is coming... and others too. Maybe not so much this chapter, but coming up... yea... it's a disaster and awesome._**

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter._**

* * *

_I believe we can't lose, Even mountains will move  
__It's my faith, it's my life  
__This is our battle cry  
__They can't take us down, If we stand our ground  
__If we live, if we die  
__We will shout out our battle cry_

**Chapter 17- Assemble!**

"Loki hold still."

"I would if you stopped pulling my hair so violently!"

Loki grumbled and wondered just how once again she was sitting in front of her bed with Frigga working on her hair. Her mother had wanted to braid it or something. Loki couldn't really refuse her. She did enjoy their time together…

"You've been quiet today. Something on your mind?" Frigga asked as she tugged on another lock of hair and pinned it in place on Loki's head.

Loki cringed more at the question than the tugging, "There are many things on my mind, mother. You know this."

"May I ease your troubled thoughts?" her mother inquired.

Loki didn't have the energy for sorting through her own emotions at the moment, much less spilling them for Frigga. There was just so much going on. Sanguine… her magic… Sleipnir… Thor…

Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the outing a few days ago. What had almost happened... Loki hoped she had imagined Thor leaning toward her. It was all in her head. There was no way Thor reflected any sort of emotional attachment to her beyond a brotherly affection.

"How did you and father meet?" Loki asked quietly.

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" a laugh left Frigga.

"Did he drop the head of a beast in front of you?" Loki half joked. That would certainly be an interesting sight to see.

"Yes, he did," Frigga paused.

"You're joking."

"Odin was young and brass… much like your brother," Frigga explained, "He came into my father's court and dropped the head of a snow white saber cat at his feet. I was there when he demanded my hand in front of everyone."

"That was it?"

"Your father killed that cat with his bare hands to win me over Loki," Frigga sounded amused, "Do you think he succeeded?"

"I don't know, did he mother?" Loki snorted.

"Why do you ask?" Frigga turned the subject around. When Loki remained silent, she continued on with her work, "Is there someone on your mind, my darling?"

"Yes…" Loki didn't want to approach the topic, much less admit to the strange feelings she was having whenever she was around Thor.

"Oh? Who is it? Would I like this man? Does he know? Do I know him?" the questions came one after another, "Loki you really should tell me."

Loki sighed, "Yes… you already know him… and no, I have not discussed this with him… I do not think he would take kindly to any sort of… advance from _me_."

"You'll never know unless you try," Frigga's advice was lighthearted, but it hit Loki like a brick.

No, she would never try. Not until she saw some sort of reciprocated feeling first. No… she wouldn't—_couldn't_ risk it. At this point, Thor meant more to her than anything else. To lose the one person that believed in her even in her darkest moments… it would be _unbearable_.

A handmaiden walked into the room at that moment.

"My Queen do you want red silk or purple for the tables?"

The woman stopped as soon as she saw Loki. Loki's eyes narrowed slightly. Silks on the table? What was the occasion? Was there going to be a grand feast?

Frigga commented without missing a beat, "I think a dark green would be best, Fulla."

The attendant gave a small nod and left without another word.

"What is going on?" Loki questioned her mother. She hadn't heard anything about a festival or celebration.

"Thor didn't tell you?" Frigga was surprised by her question.

"No," Loki's suspicions rose, "What is he planning?"

"You will see soon enough," Frigga replied.

Loki remained quiet as her mother finished her hair. She thanked Frigga once she was done and excused herself quickly. Loki didn't feel like having a full makeover done today.

Upon her approach to the warrior's tower, Loki heard hushed voices speaking frantically to each other.

"Volstagg you were supposed to be watching her! We can't have everything ruined!"

"It isn't my fault she's like a shadow. There one second and gone the next!"

"Honestly, I can't leave you three alone for a moment."

The Warriors Three and Sif were bickering amongst themselves. Now what were they failing to do?

"Silence. Someone is coming," Hogun hushed the others.

Loki walked in. There was no point in trying to hide and eavesdrop. She looked at them with interest, "What were you discussing?"

"Nothing," Fandral replied too quickly.

"Really? Am I going to ruin something for you?"

"No," Volstagg responded. He and Fandral looked like wide eyed deer facing a wolf.

Loki's agitation was growing. _What_ was going on?

"Thor is looking for you," Hogun told her.

"You can tell him I am in my room then," Loki replied with some aggravation.

She went to her room without another word to the warriors. Loki sat down with a book. It wasn't long before she heard the calling.

"Loki? Are you in here?"

Loki didn't glance up from her book as Thor blundered into her room without knocking. Like usual. He looked around the room for a few seconds before his eyes landed on her.

"I have wonderful news Loki," he stated with a smile lighting his face up.

"Does it have to do with the secrets that are floating around?" Loki asked bluntly.

"I… what have you heard?" Thor became wary of the subject almost immediately. That was not a good sign.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" Loki looked up leisurely.

"I have a surprise for you. Next week," Thor responded with hesitation.

"You know I do not like surprises," she sighed. Loki set the book aside and folded her hands on her lap, "I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime."

And she had. Ever since they were little, Loki was always the one who had things happen to her. For some reason or another, it was always the _worst_ of things too.

"You will like this one," Thor defended his plan.

"I already don't like it," Loki shot back. A small smirk crept to her lips as Thor fumbled for a counterargument. She decided to change the topic before he found some means of retaliation, "Were you going to take me to see Sleipnir today?"

"Yes," Thor replied. He was still sorting through the previous conversation, "Let us go. Eir has told me that she may have found a solution."

A small flame of hope burned in Loki's chest as she got up. Things had been quiet since her kidnapping and return. The only thing anyone had to remember the terrible threat by was Odin's prized stallion falling ill. And many didn't know the real cause…

Loki still felt sick about the whole idea of her own blood being the cause of Sleipnir's suffering. She had already spent long hours with Eir studying anything they could find on blood magic and its effects. So far they had unturned very little in value for their cause. Maybe the healer had finally found what they were searching for.

She followed Thor out the door and they took their usual path. "What kind of a solution did she speak of?" Loki asked as they walked.

"She may be able to shield the effects… I guess I did not ask her for many details," Thor responded, "I am sorry."

"It is fine," Loki knew Thor wasn't interested in much of the arcane arts. As long as he could wield his lightning and Mjolnir, the man was content. Loki, on the other hand, had dabbled in many sorts of magic. She enjoyed the exotic differences and combinations that could be made. It was just so fascinating.

A shadow caught her eye along an open window. Loki stopped and looked in its direction. Had she just seen someone there? It had been a dark blur that had vanished as soon as she directly looked at it.

"Loki?" Thor stopped further down the hall, "What is it?"

"I…," she wasn't sure if she should alert Thor or not. It was just her imagination playing tricks. The stress was getting to her.

She turned back to Thor, "It's nothing Th—"

A gasp left her mouth as she came face to face with bright red eyes. Loki backed up immediately as the white haired man sniggered. He reflected Loki's steps as her back hit a wall.

"Loki Lauffeysdóttir."

_Sanguine._

"Loki!?" Thor was confused and moving toward her. Did he not see Sanguine standing there!?

"I've given you ample time to consider your decision," Sanguine stated. He didn't seem concerned that Thor was approaching his back.

"_No,_" Loki breathed. Was this another effect of the curse?!

"I see I will have to convince you then," Sanguine answered her racing thoughts, "Only you can see me, my _queen_."

At that moment Thor walked through Sanguine's image and it dissipated. Thor cupped her face with his hands and looked at her with deep concern in his blue eyes, "Loki, what's wrong? Tell me."

Loki took in a shaky breath as tears stung her eyes. _Oh gods._ She was going insane. The nightmares that haunted her at night were following her into the reality of day. Why? Why? _Why?_

* * *

Thor kissed Loki's forehead and pulled her into a tight embrace as the raven-haired woman finally broke down. He didn't know what else to do as she sobbed. He didn't know what had happened. He didn't know what she had seen. They were walking and talking one second, and then he had turned around to find Loki had stopped. When he asked what she was doing, she had looked at him and then… Her focus had been drawn to something right in front of her.

Thor didn't know what had startled her so badly and why she had reacted the way she did. He had seen _nothing_ but her.

"Loki you're fine… I'm here… you're safe…" he whispered softly. He ran a calming hand through her hair as the sobs continued with less strength.

After what seemed like an eternity standing in the deserted hall, Loki finally managed to form a meager sentence. "I-I'm going mad…" she hiccupped.

"No. No no Loki," Thor couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Tell me what happened."

Loki didn't move. Thor ran his fingers through her hair again, "I cannot help you if you will not tell me what is wrong."

"Why would you help me?" Loki mumbled.

"Because you are family Loki. I would do anything for you…" Thor felt words stick in his throat.

…_Because I love you._

"I'm nothing more than a sniveling sister that cannot do anything right…" Loki turned her face away from him.

Thor was baffled by the statement. What did she mean by "nothing more than"? She was his _sister_—Thor had to remind himself, though he didn't view Loki with that name now. Didn't all families want the best for each other?

"If it makes you feel any better, you're _my_ sniveling lady," Thor meant it as a joke to lighten Loki's mood up.

She laughed weakly. It was a start. As quickly as the timid laugh had escaped, Loki's face went blank, "Why did you say lady?"

"I…" Thor's mind froze. He hadn't even noticed.

"In fact, if I am family… why have you not referred to me as your sister for a long while now?" Loki was getting past her previous episode. Was she piecing it together?

"Loki I… I didn't think it would be appropriate," Thor replied feebly. They both knew it was a weak comeback.

"Why?" she demanded.

Why did Loki have to ask so many damnable questions? She didn't sound angry, just…

_To Helheim with it all._ It was bound to be out in the open eventually.

Thor lifted Loki's chin as she started to turn away again. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips quickly. He pulled back and met her bewildered expression.

"Because I love you Loki."

Thor could read the shock on her face but he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Had he made the wrong choice? He was teetering toward the latter when Loki suddenly moved.

The raven-haired woman straightened up and her lips met Thor's again. Softly. Tenderly. Thor returned the kiss with a little more fervor.

This was his answer.

Loki pulled away with a sheepish look, "Thor I—"

"What are you two doing?"

Thor turned in alarm to the intruder invading their private moment. Eir had one eyebrow raised and her arms were crossed.

"I… we…" Thor stammered but Eir wasn't hearing it.

"You're wasting my valuable time," she snapped. "I need you both in the stables. Now."

Thor nodded and complied with the order. He shared a bashful look with Loki and then led the group to where they were supposed to be meeting.

Sleipnir greeted them with a low snort as they entered the pen. Loki immediately went over to him and ran a hand down his neck. "You're looking better today," she murmured quietly.

"I may have uncovered something to block the effects of the blood magic," Eir sighed, "But the problem arises in performing said magic."

"You need blood from another?" Loki had obviously been doing her own research into the subject.

"Yes," Eir responded, "Another with enough power to supersede the curse."

Thor was at a loss. He hadn't read anything on the magic or discussed it with anyone. Why was he even here if they were going to be scholarly about the whole thing?

Eir's eyes landed on him. It took a few moments to sink in.

"You mean me?" Thor questioned.

"I am saying it is a possibility," Eir replied.

"Then let us do it," Thor retorted. If he could be of help he would try whatever Eir had planned.

"No," Loki cut in. Thor looked at her in confusion. This caused Loki to shake her head, "No… it's too dangerous."

"Loki, it may be possible to negate the effects you have suffered as well," Eir countered.

"I said no."

"Loki..." Thor walked over and pet Sleipnir's nose. "If I can help you, let me," he said gently.

There was worry in Loki's eyes, "Thor we don't know—"

"We won't know what will happen until we try," Thor reasoned with her, "If it fails, Eir can undo it? Yes?"

Eir nodded grimly. It wasn't the most reassuring gesture.

Loki contemplated his words for a moment. "Fine," she breathed at last. It was almost like she had heard those words already today. Thor wondered who she had been talking with earlier.

"I saw him before," Loki stated.

"What?"

"Sanguine… in the hall…" Loki hardly elaborated, but Thor understood well enough. Loki's reaction to nothing, the panic she was reduced to… he had seen it himself even though he hadn't seen the man causing it.

"From the magic?" Thor wanted that much to be clear.

"I assume so," Loki responded.

"All the more reason to do this," Thor smiled encouragingly.

"I only need a small amount of blood from each of you," Eir stated, "I can do the rest."

"That is it?" Thor had expected some intricate ritual or a massive spellcasting circle was involved. Not just handing over some of his blood…

Thor watched as Loki sat in the hay. Sleipnir laid his head on his mother's lap like he always did when Loki was there. Maybe he could end this suffering with a little sacrifice. He didn't see why they couldn't push back against Sanguine. He was the one bringing the fight; it was time for some retaliation.

"When?" Thor wanted to know.

"As soon as I am able to obtain everything," Eir replied.

Thor looked over at Loki as she stared at him with worry, "Then let us get this done."

He only hoped it would help.

* * *

"Tony I told you I'm not that kind of doctor."

"You've made me feel better already. Have you considered changing professions?"

_"Sir, there seems to be a raven tapping at your window."_

Tony looked up from his spot on the couch. "Jarvis could you repeat that?"

_"There is a raven at your window. I cannot get it to leave,"_ the computer answered.

Tony grumbled and got up, leaving a relieved Bruce behind. "Maybe you should call pest control?" the doctor joked as Tony made his way over to the glass wall that overlooked New York City.

"Yea, I thought Jarvis would take care of that," he responded as he checked out the ledges. Upon seeing nothing he turned his body back toward the couch, "Where did you say the bird was Jarvis?"

_"It is sitting upstairs on the top floor balcony, sir. It appears to have a note attached to its leg."_

"All the way up there?" Tony commented. He grumbled under his breath about walking the stairs as he headed for them.

Bruce followed him, "You can't really be focusing on a raven more than your own work now Tony…"

"This is just a distraction," Tony waved the comment off. What was wrong with checking the bird out? Someone had to of gone through a lot of effort to get it near the tower and past Jarvis's security.

"Jarvis open a window," Tony ordered as he ascended to the top floor.

"You can't be serious," Bruce stowed his glasses in his shirt pocket.

"_Tis some visitor, I muttered, tapping at my chamber door— Only this and nothing more_," Tony quoted teasingly. He had only had meetings and business talks filling his time lately. Today was his first day off in weeks. It was wide open for a little adventure.

The two walked into the newly renovated top floor flat. Tony observed the raven that was perched on the lamp beside his favorite armchair.

"_Then the bird said 'Nevermore.'_" Tony joked as he approached it. There was indeed a scroll of paper tied to the raven's leg and the bird showed no fear as he came closer. Tony sat next to the bird with a curious expression.

"Do you really think you should be doing that?" Bruce asked him.

"No," Tony responded. He held his hand out to the bird as if he expected it to hand over the paper dutifully, "Bruce. Be polite to the messenger. I'm sure he flies out and drops off dozens of notes a day and doesn't get many courteous recipients."

Bruce gave him a look, "Seriously?"

The raven clicked its beak and gained both of the men's attention. It leaned down and snipped the tie around the paper and gently shook the scroll off its leg. Picking the letter up carefully in its beak, the raven placed the paper in Tony's hand.

"Oh, impressive," he told the bird. "Thank you kind sir."

It squawked indignantly.

"Oh, ma'am. Sorry about that."

"Interesting…" Bruce commented. The bird was well trained. "There seems to be another over there…" he stated as he moved to fetch the other creature that landed on the open window ledge.

Tony unrolled the paper and looked it over, "Well… seems our Asgardian buddy is throwing a shindig."

"What does it say?" Bruce asked as he received the note from the other bird in much the same fashion as the first.

_"To my friends and allies of Midgard. I, Thor Odinson, invite you…"_

* * *

_"…to be guests at a grand feast being held in your honor, to commemorate our one year victory in the city of New York."_

Steve set the paper aside with a disbelieving gesture. "Am I really reading this right now?" he asked as Natasha paced the room. Clint chuckled as he lifted the three ravens on his arm and petted one.

"Clint put them down!" Natasha ordered the archer.

"But Natasha… look at them… their little feet…" Clint was pointing out the long talons gripping his armguard. The ravens almost seemed amused by the archer's rambling. One even squawked proudly and puffed its feathers out. This only made Clint lavish more attention on them.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "They're birds."

Steve shook his head and looked at the paper again.

Natasha let out an exasperated sigh. "Keep reading," she told the soldier. Clint smiled jubilantly as Natasha leaned against the back of a chair in the meeting room, "The note gets better."

Steve snorted at Clint's childish fascination with the birds. He looked back at the paper again, _"Please gather…"_

* * *

_"…at the Central Park when the sun is highest and I will bring you directly to my realm in two days' time."_

A smile lit Jane's face as she finished the note. She was already in New York for some of her research projects and this had made everything just that much sweeter.

"I can see him again…" she said to herself. She folded the paper and stowed it in her purse. Jane glanced around the outside café. People were still glancing at her. The raven that had brought the note was perched proudly on the back of the chair next to her.

"Of course I will go," she said quietly to the bird.

Who would miss such an exciting trip to another world?


End file.
